Hours
by Dispatch22705
Summary: A look at 24 different sexy times between Booth and Brennan. One post for every hour. Rated M for mature sexual content and some frank language during sex.
1. Midnight

**Hello, hello!**

**Well, it's that time of year again—the weekend before a new season of Bones begins! In honor of tradition (if you do something two years in a row, that counts as tradition, right?), I have another 24 hour marathon planned for today. This one is a little different in that all of the posts will be in this single thread.**

**It's a look at snippets of the B&B life at all hours of the day. No, no…this isn't some Jack Bauer '24' type of day where Booth makes Brennan come every hour for one entire day (um, can you even imagine? Wait, strike that…of course we can imagine it. We're smut writers/readers. It's what we do.), rather…it's just B&B at different times in their relationship (as of Hole in the Heart, Season Six), and sorted by hour.**

**A few notes before I begin:**

**1. I have to say that I absolutely would not have been able to get this done without the help of Bones bestie and smut writing partner in 'crime', SleeplessInAtlanta. She's the best! Basically, if you come across any part and think "Oh, that's hot!", she probably wrote it. Anything that sucks was all me (twss).**

**2. Also, some other people gave me some great 'hour' prompt suggestions on Twitter. I'll be giving credit where it's due when applicable, because this site doesn't allow for dual authorship on stories. It also doesn't allow me to schedule posts to go live at planned times during the day, which means my alarm will be going off in hourly increments for me to post. Ugh! Haha, I'm over it.**

**3. A word of warning (Sorry…on to the smut soon, I promise!). I just had a small surgery yesterday (Saturday) morning. Good news is I'm mostly bedridden for all of today (Sunday-thus optimal posting time), but I'm also on some painkillers that make me feel very...goooood, if you catch my drift. If my spelling is terrible, or if I miss something like that or grammar-wise, let me know in the comments, and I'll fix it. If for some reason, I miss an exact hour or something because I'm sleeping, I promise I'll catch up. **

**4. I'm generally happy with the storyline on Bones at the end of season six (this is neither really the time nor place to get into it all), except when it comes to B&B smut. I like that B&B are having a baby, but I wouldn't have minded them having a year of some serious pre-baby sexy times, right? Having said that, I find it annoying that all of a sudden, this baby (whom again, I'm not mad about its existence in 'real' show world!) seems to have to fit into every fic. Screw that! So, sometimes I mention it, and sometimes not. Sometimes it's just B&B sex, and I don't get into huge details on what their baby is doing or who is watching it, etc, etc, etc! **

**And okay, okay…one more note: inevitably, whenever I do these marathons, someone always thinks that I am writing all of them as the 'day' goes along. I wish! No, these are the result of days/weeks of writing and saving up (and Sleepless's editing!) . Okay, enough from me!**

**I hope you enjoy this series!**

**-b&b-**

"I want you inside me."

Those were five of Booth's favorite words. When said together, by her, they always…_always_… brought a delicious shiver up and down his spine and shot sensation right through his entire body. But they usually came when he was already naked and primed to bury himself deep inside his sexy partner. Sometimes she'd be over him…her hot and wet core just brushing over the quivering head of his cock. Sometimes he'd be over her, her taste on his tongue and her fingers tangling in his hair as she yanked him up. "I want you inside me," she'd demand on a gasp before sinking down onto him or spreading her legs wide for his first thrust.

But now…now they weren't naked. Now they were dancing, completely dressed—him in a tux, and her in some gorgeous red dress he'd been itching to peel away all night. "Bones," he groaned, incapable of not pulling her just a fraction closer.

Hodgins and Angela's party was loud and boisterous and as the clock hands moved closer and closer to midnight, the revelers grew louder and more rambunctious. Existing couples paired off, singles drank liquid courage and prepared to ring in the new year.

And Bones wanted him. _Inside her_. Damn if he didn't want that too.

"I want to come exactly at midnight," she continued, murmuring in his ear as she gently stroked the back of his neck. "I want it, Booth. I never have before, …that I know of," she clarified, and he had to smile.

"Jeez, Bones," he rasped out, giving a tiny automatic thrust between her legs. "You could have mentioned that a couple of hours ago. No way in hell we get home before midnight."

She didn't answer him, but just smiled at him in expectation. Booth groaned, knowing there was also no way in hell he wasn't going to do _exactly what she wanted_. But the question was—_how_? How would he make it work?

He spotted a dark hallway and tightened one arm around her waist. "Come on…let's go."

She followed easily, and Booth blindly led them to a storage closet. He didn't flick on the lights, he barely locked the door. Hell, he didn't want to know anything more about this room than he had to. Instead, he fisted the satiny and scratchy material of her dress and hiked it up to her waist with one hand. Brennan arched her neck back and groaned, and Booth leaned in and kissed her frantically. "Bones…shhh! People will hear you!"

She didn't reply but just yanked his jacket open and went for the buckle on his pants. It loosened easily under her nimble fingers, and then she was shoving down his pants and briefs before fisting him in one cool stroke.

"Damn, Bones!" he nearly shouted, and she captured his mouth with hers.

"Shhh," she taunted and bit his bottom lip playfully. "People will hear you, Booth."

He growled and easily slid aside the flimsy strip of her panties before taking her arms and looping them around his neck. Then he wrapped one of her legs around his waist while he used two fingers to rub her intimately. She was already dripping wet, and this time, a creamy wet. Wet and soft and so fucking hot. "Bones, you want me inside you?" he asked the question he knew was rhetorical. He stroked himself with his other hand, nice and tight, getting himself hard enough to explode within seconds of being buried inside her. He replaced his fingers on her folds with the head of his cock, rubbing along her slit and nudging her clit with thick strokes.

"Yes…yes, yes…Booth, yes!" she rotated her hips in circles, and he recognized her rhythm. She was very close and her fingernails were scraping along his shirt collar. Outside the room, they heard rustles of crowds, and there was a jiggle to the door handle. Booth figured it was some other horny couple trying to find a private place, and once again, he could not believe they were on the inside of that door. But Brennan grabbed his neck and crushed her mouth to his in a desperate kiss, and he obliged, kissing her back as he lined himself up to her entrance. Slowly, _so slowly_, he entered her, reveling in the way her head fell back against the door with a soft thunk.

"Bones," he slid out and back in, groaning at the way her entrance fairly sucked him inside. "I'm gonna make you come right at midnight. Just like you want it."

"Yes," she nodded, and in the dark room, he could still see the pale column of her neck. Could see the way her lips were parted and her eyes closed in ecstasy. _Slow pulls out of her and quicker thrusts inside of her._ One after the other after the other, too slow to bring her to orgasm, but fast enough to keep her right on the edge. He pressed his hand to her bare thigh under her dress and when he heard the crowd begin to count down from ten, he brushed his thumb against her clit.

"Ten," a brush…

"Nine!" a swirl of the pad of his thumb…

"Eight!" a deeper thrust…

"Seven" a 'fuck yes' from her lips…

"Six"… "Bones, this is so damn good."…

"Five!" another brush. "I usually, _oh yes_, have good ideas"…

"Four" a quick thrust and then another…

"Three"… "Come on, baby…come for me,"…

"Two"… "Yes, Booth. Yes, Yes, Yes!"…

"Happy New Year!" rang throughout the entire house, covering up the sweet cry of release that escaped Brennan's lips as she came hard around Booth. He groaned just as loud and buried his face in her neck, pumping wildly inside of her until he exploded, coming in hot, pleasurable waves.

"Bones, Bones, Bones, Bones," he panted, kissing her warm and slightly damp neck. She turned her head and met his lips, and he tasted her small smile. He couldn't help but smile in return, and then they both chuckled as he removed her leg from around his waist and helped her fix her underwear. She nuzzled her cheek to his chest as she helped him fix his briefs and pants and then surprised him by wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his throat. She hugged him sometimes, but usually in the privacy of her apartment, and not usually after hot sex.

"Bones?" he asked, hoping she wasn't upset about anything. When she looked up at him with clear, impossibly gorgeous eyes, he felt a shift in his body. It was the same shift he'd been feeling since the day he met her, and he knew he'd feel the same way the rest of his life.

"Thank you, Booth," she sighed and kissed his chin. "I've always wanted to do that, but never had the opportunity…" When he stiffened a bit, she soothed him with a kiss to his lips. "Nor a man I really actually wanted to test it out with. Now I know it's possible."

Booth was still a little tense. "It's possible with us, you mean." He didn't need her going and trying her new found knowledge out on anyone else, ever.

"Of course, I mean us…who else would I mean?" she replied, and he was reminded again that they were both in this forever.

"Nobody, Bones…" he murmured and opened the closet door. "Nobody else but us."

**-b&b-**

**See you in an hour!**


	2. 1 AM

The sound of the key scraping against the lock was what woke him up. But it was the lack of gun under his pillow that caused Booth to sit up straight in alarm. He blinked and then realized he was on his couch.

"It's just me," he heard from the darkened doorway, and he blinked again to see his partner standing near the door. Her body was tense, and in the gentle light emanating from his muted TV, he saw that her facial features were guarded. But he was still feeling a bit raw from their earlier argument, and he wasn't in the mood to make it easy on her. Not that it had all been her fault, but he wasn't in the mood to admit that yet either.

"Why were you sleeping on the couch," she asked, and slowly walked toward him. He saw her fingers brush up against the back of the couch and recognized it as a small peace offering. When he shrugged a shoulder, she tilted her head in his direction in the way she did when she knew he knew the right answer to her question.

"It's not good for your back," she gently chided, but he took comfort in her concern.

Booth inhaled slowly and then placed his hands on his knees. "I guess, _maybe_, I was waiting for you to come home. I mean…come back," he rushed to cover his possible mistake.

Her eyes gave a slow blink as she processed his words, even as her fingers continued to gently rub against the coarser fabric of his sofa. "How did you know I was going to come back…home," she offered, meeting his eyes with her wide blue ones.

Booth's mouth felt dry, and he slipped his hand toward hers, barely twining their fingertips together with a light touch. "I didn't," he admitted. "I guess I just hoped you would…"

A soft smile curved up one side of her pretty mouth. "But why were you waiting on the couch? You could have waited just as easily in bed, Booth."

"Oh, Bones," he smiled and leaned forward, tugging on her hand until she met him halfway for a soft kiss. As they pulled apart, he sighed. "That's the problem…I can't sleep there, if you're not there. Especially not if you're mad at me." When she opened her mouth to point out that he was likely also mad at her, he stopped her with two fingers in the air. "It's true, Bones. I'm too far gone on you. I can't even sleep in my own damn bed. Which sucks, because this couch does hurt my back," he finished with a soft and pouty whine that brought a full smile to Brennan's face. She shook her head, clearly trying to resist the charm he was pouring her way in the form of sad brown eyes and parted lips. Without verbally acknowledging his victory, she merely stepped away and began walking toward his bedroom, slipping her jacket off as she went. Booth shoved off from his couch and followed her, catching up to her right outside his bedroom door. He wrapped an arm around her waist and then pressed a soft kiss to her nape. "Hey," his voice was low and serious now. "I _am_ sorry, Bones."

Her hand came to rest on his bare forearm at her waist. "I know," she breathed. "Me too." They stood there for a second, and just breathed. "Thanks for waiting up, Booth."

"Mmmm," he smiled against her skin. "I don't want to fight anymore," he told her, placing another kiss against her neck.

She chuckled a bit, and he felt it against his arm. She turned in his arms and ran her hands from his shoulders to his waist where she tugged at the hem of his t-shirt. "I don't foresee that happening."

Booth smiled and lifted his arms so she could peel his shirt from his body. Once they were free, he wrapped both of his arms around her waist and picked her up and carried her to the bed. "Probably true," he conceded and pressed a soft kiss to her lips before unfastening the straight line of buttons on her blouse. "But promise me this," he murmured as he kissed his way across her bare chest. "Promise me that no matter what, we always come back."

Brennan skimmed her hands down Booth's bare back and then slipped her fingers beneath the elastic band of his boxers. "And we don't give up," she added. "We always wait up for the other one to get home."

"Mmmm," Booth murmured his agreement around the skin of her breasts. Brennan arched beneath his mouth and then both of their hands were flying in a flurried rush to dispose of all clothing between them.

Only when Booth sank deep into her did they pause. His neck fell back in pure pleasure, and she arched up to press a sucking kiss beneath his jaw. He rocked his hips back and then forward again, and soon their rhythm was nearly as frantic as their first time. It didn't take long for them both to shatter, clutching onto one another and panting out harsh moans.

Brennan opened heavy-lidded eyes to see Booth staring at her with sleepy but fierce determination.

"I wanna end every day in bed with you, Bones," he said as he cupped her thigh before pulling her entire body close to his. "And I wanna start every morning that way too," he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, and Brennan nodded and murmured her acquiescence as she snuggled into his body, absorbing their shared warmth—both physical…and personal.

**-b&b-**


	3. 2 AM

"Tell me one of the fantasies you used to have about us," Brennan murmured, lazily stroking Booth's bare chest as she laid beside him. His arms were up, and his hands were resting beneath his head.

It was hot—almost too hot for sleeping, even with the air conditioning on. The heat made their bodies seal together slickly, and made everything very lethargic. Booth didn't move at her question, but one of his eyebrows quirked up in slight surprise.

He grunted softly, as if considering, and Brennan slipped closer to him, letting her entire hand smooth across his pectoral muscles. "I assume you had some," she added as her thumb lazily rubbed against his nipple.

His second grunt was more of a laugh, resigned and amused, but also sexy. "Uh, yeah…" he acknowledged with a smile, turning only his neck to meet her eyes. Brennan felt almost shy all of a sudden, but she didn't back down.

"I…" she began before swallowing and flushing a bit, her own smile curving up her lips. "I would like to know them."

Booth's eyes narrowed and his lips pursed for a second. Gently he lowered the arm farthest from her and cupped her elbow in his fingers. "Fine, but you gotta tell me one of yours, too."

"Fine," she breathed quickly, unable to hide the excited tone in her voice. "I…will do that."

"Fine," he repeated. "Right," Booth turned to his side, suddenly facing her from nose to toes. He was smiling, and his eyes were still narrowed, but this time not in suspicion, just sleepy arousal. His lips brushed against hers once, then again. "Okay, here's one," he paused when her eyes flashed at the knowledge that there was indeed more than one. _Oh, Bones_…

"Do you remember when you gave me a key to your pool?" he asked, letting one of his hands cup against her bare thigh.

"Yes," she answered. "Of course I remember. It would be very irresponsible for me to forget who I loan keys to."

Booth ignored that and continued. "Well, I know it was meant to be a nice gesture for Parker, but I um…you know, I sort of wanted it to be a gift to me, too, right?"

Brennan traced his thumb with hers and nodded. "It was…"

"Yeah, I know that now," Booth told her and placed another soft kiss on her lips. "But at the time," he said as he moved back to his pillow. "I don't know…I kind of liked the idea that, you know…maybe I'd surprise you, or something like that."

"You'd…surprise me," Brennan clarified, feeling as if she wasn't quite getting the point. "What does that have to do with having the key to my pool?"

His neck flushed a light red, and he smiled. "It would be late at night, and no one else would be around, and you'd be swimming, and I'd arrive, alone, and it would just be the two of us."

"In the pool," she wanted to make sure she had the facts straight. "And…that's it? We just…swim?"

Booth laughed. "What do you think?"

Brennan laughed too, and this time it was her that leaned over to place a kiss on his mouth. She lingered, enjoying the feel of his lips against hers. She let her tongue slip against his bottom lip, and when he moaned and tried to deepen the kiss, she pulled back. "We could do that right now," she offered in a low, seductive voice.

But Booth wasn't thinking about that any longer. "Kiss?"

"No, Booth," Brennan sat up enough that her pale breasts gently swayed, pale and pretty. "We can make that fantasy a reality, so to speak."

"Bones," Booth shook his head. "What?" His eyes got wide when she smiled and slipped away from him. He watched as she got up off the bed.

"Come on, Booth…let's go swimming."

"No," he insisted, patting the bed beside him. "Bones, be serious…" When she walked over toward her dresser and pulled out a skimpy bikini, he nearly choked. "You're serious? You're serious."

Brennan spared him a sly glance over one shoulder as she bent down and pulled the flossy bikini bottoms up her long smooth legs. Booth growled low in his throat at the gentle spread between her thighs, barely covered with the scrap of emerald green fabric.

"This is crazy, Bones," he shook his head. "And illegal. You know that, right? Apartment complexes…they have rules for this kind of thing. People can't just go around having sex in public pools, Bones."

She smirked at him and faced him, nearly laughing when his eyes narrowed on her bare breasts. She did laugh at the way his face pinched in instinctive frustration when she covered her breasts with the bathing suit top. "Is that argument part of your fantasy too?" she teased, and at her words, his eyes shot up to meet hers. When he didn't say anything, she had her answer.

"I'm going swimming, Booth," she turned and walked toward her bedroom door. "Join me if you wish."

Booth watched as she went and then looked down to see where his fresh erection was currently tenting the sheet over his waist. "I don't even have swim trunks here," he called out loudly.

"By the sounds of your fantasy, you likely won't need them," he heard Brennan call back before he heard the sound of the closing front door.

With a grumble, he shoved the sheet from his legs, yanking off his socks with it. Cursing a bit, he stalked around the bedroom until he found his boxer shorts from before. They would have to do, but they'd be no use to him afterward unless he tossed them in her dryer. He pulled them on and ran a hand through his hair before padding to the bathroom to grab a towel. He paused when he saw his reflection in the mirror—tan skin, a couple of red marks near his neck from when Brennan had kissed him along with her orgasm, a few scratches near his hips and a hard-on tenting the front of his boxers. "Great," he sighed and pulled a towel from her linen closet, keeping it close to his waist in case he ran into anyone else on his way down to the pool.

He was lucky, and it was completely abandoned, save for one gorgeous pale line of perfection in the water. As he stood at the gate and watched her swim, he remembered several nights, and his past fantasies began to merge with the reality. Sometimes he would imagine watching her, seeing her sexy curves caressed with lapping water. Sometimes he'd imagined her rising out of the water, her hair streaming down her back and drops of water racing over her from head to toe. He'd imagine her spotting him. Her eyes would flare in surprise, maybe a hint of fear (which always made him a little bit harder) and then arousal, and always a smile, as if she'd been expecting him. It was that knowledge, combined with the reality, that made him finger open the gate's latch.

It creaked a bit, loud enough for Brennan to hear it. She paused and pressed her palm to the rough edge of the pool. The moon was bright, even in the city, and from her position in the pool, Booth seemed taller, stronger, darker and more male than ever. Her eyes traced down his body from his head to his bare feet. "What happens next?" she asked, and his eyes flared.

Without a word, he set the towel he'd brought on a nearby chaise. Her eyes never left him as she watched his firm hands wrap around the pool ladder rails. She noticed the way he hissed a bit when his feet were submerged in the water. She didn't hear it—she just saw it in the way his stomach barely flexed. Neither of them said a word as he slowly sank into the water. It came up to just below his chest, and Brennan watched as he walked toward her.

"Fancy meeting you here, Bones," he said softly, one side of his mouth curving up with a smile.

Brennan blinked for a moment, unsure why he would say that. Then she realized it was part of his fantasy. Whatever he'd imagined for them involved the camaraderie they often shared.

"It is my pool, Booth," she commented, and his smile widened.

"True," he conceded. "You don't mind that I came over…"

"No," she answered quickly and ignored the breathy tone in her own voice. "Of course not."

"I mean, it's kinda hot out." he added.

"Of course," Brennan acknowledged. "I'm glad you're here."

Surprise flared in his gaze, and it warmed suddenly. Brennan felt a chill course deliciously through her body, and her nipples tightened. As if on command, Booth's eyes flickered to her breasts, and she watched as his jaw tensed. He didn't look away, and his fingers began to gently swirl in the water near his side.

Brennan followed the line of his arm up to his shoulder, and then she let her eyes roam over his broad chest, down to the trim waist at the water line. Over the years she'd known him, she hadn't seen his bare chest very often, and with it nearly within touching distance, she was finding it hard to resist. He was all smooth skin and rippling muscles. She wanted to taste him…right where his shoulder met his collarbone.

"I'm surprised no one else is out here," Booth commented, sinking down into the water until it was up to his shoulders. He stretched out his long arms for balance and rested on his upper back. Brennan liked the way his skin looked against the water…the dark of the sky reflected in the water, and the glimmer of the moon reflected on his body.

"Really?" she murmured, feeling connected to him.

"Sure…" he shrugged a shoulder and little drops of water fell down his chest. "It's hot as hell, Bones…I kinda figured there would be a lot of people out here…trying to sneak around."

Brennan gave a small smile. "For sexual liaisons, you mean?" She figured he'd roll his eyes or shake his head and flush. But instead, his eyes only grew darker, and his tongue flicked out against his bottom lip.

"Maybe. Gotta admit it's pretty sexy," was all he said, and Brennan had to turn away to keep him from seeing the smile on her face. She knew he hated when she talked about sex if other people were around, but lately, he seemed to be joining in whenever she brought it up. Turning her head to look over her shoulder, she watched him rise in the water and walk toward her. Immediately, she trembled, her bikini feeling less than adequate to cover her skin.

She imagined him using his long and blunt fingers on her, slipping them under her suit to her bare skin. Her nipples pebbled, both in anticipation and in the slight chill in the air compared to the water. Suddenly, she felt water all along her back, and she whirled around in surprise.

Booth smiled, his grin boyish and sexy at the same time. Brennan retaliated with a splash of her own, forcing her hand through the top surface of the water for maximum spray action.

Booth laughed and dodged her attempt. Brennan huffed and used more force, but was thwarted again when Booth sank completely into the water, effectively evading her splashing him. She stomped her foot on the pool floor, and then gasped when Booth rose from the water, only inches away from her. He was like a Tritan, all bare skin and rippling muscles. Water dripped from his hair and shoulders, and his eyes flashed with flirtation…so dark and so sexy. A feminine laugh of anticipation rose from her throat, and when he grinned, she nearly squeaked and moved to the side, out of reach of his arms. Booth laughed and caught up to her, wrapping one strong arm tight around her waist. He tugged her to him and pressed her flush against his body. His lips were sensually curved, and his eyes hooded. Brennan gasped and her eyes focused on his mouth. It was so close to hers, and she could just imagine what it would feel like if he kissed her.

Just when she thought he might, she tasted water. She blinked and sputtered and hissed. Booth just laughed and splashed her again as he swam away. Brennan growled and swam after him. He was easy to catch, though she supposed he wanted to be caught. There was something about this night—the open air and empty pool—that allowed them to be more free than normal.

She pressed on his shoulders and tried to force him under water. He barely budged, so she pressed harder. He just laughed at her, and then he wrapped his arms around her waist and in a flash, disrupted her center of balance when he let his feet move from the pool floor. They both fell back into the water, and Brennan wrapped her arms around Booth's neck for support. When she rose out of the water, she used one hand to smooth her wet hair away from her face, and Booth's fingers were tangled in the flimsy knot at the nape of her neck. Brennan blinked, and then the front of her bikini was loose over her breasts.

One side of Booth's mouth curved up in the slightest of smiles. "Oops," he murmured, though nothing about him seemed regretful at all. Brennan played it cool and easily peeled the now worthless fabric from her body. She let it float away and enjoyed the way Booth's eyes widened with surprise. She watched his throat work as he stared at her face for just a second before his eyes fell to her breasts and firm, tight nipples.

"I enjoy the feel of the water on my bare skin, Booth," she commented coolly, noticing the way he nodded, but didn't look away. "If you can go topless, so can I."

His eyes did flick up to hers then, and he smiled. "Guys don't go topless, Bones…it's just…" he shrugged a bare shoulder. "It is what it is."

Brennan didn't answer him but just moved away from him. His eyes narrowed immediately, and he followed after her. She laughed and swam to the other side of the pool. Booth was quick behind her, but she stayed out of his reach, darting from one end to the other. When she reached the pool's ladder, she gripped the metal bars and began to rise up.

Booth grasped her hips from behind and stopped her, pressing his chest against her back. "No way, Bones," he cupped her hips and pulled her back into the water. "You're not going topless for anyone but me."

Brennan didn't answer, just turned her neck to look at him over her shoulder. His eyes were serious, and when he leaned toward her, she met him halfway. Her hands were still wrapped around the ladder, and she squeezed the cool metal when their lips met and his hands slid up to cup her bare breasts at the same time.

"Oh," she breathed against his mouth, the feel of his wet fingers against her slick breasts, combined with the warm press of their bodies and the sensual anticipation of the night made sensation spike from the tips of her breasts down to her clit. Booth's long fingers played with her nipples as his tongue rubbed against hers. Brennan began to move her hips in invitation and Booth kept his feet planted as he rocked his hard erection against the curve of her bottom. "Are we doing this?" she asked, and he groaned, running one hand down to cup her hip.

"Yeah," he gasped. One of his feet settled between her legs and he spread her apart. Brennan clutched onto the ladder for support and let the rippling water hold the rest of her weight. She was suspended and felt weightless, anchored by the feel of Booth's body behind her. He easily fingered her swimsuit aside and freed himself. In one move, he spread her wider and slid inside. The water allowed for an incredible angle, and Brennan moaned as her chest and upper body fell forward toward the water. Her breasts brushed against the water, and the lapping waves rushed over her curves and nipples in gentle caresses. His upper body pressed into her lower back with every thrust up into her body.

With one arm, he held her around the waist, and with his other hand, he made small waves under the surface of the water…each one designed to run water with extra pressure against her exposed clit. Each move of water caused Brennan to gasp, and she clenched the ladder rails so tightly that her knuckles went white. Their movements caused loud splashing sounds, but neither noticed over the pleasure coursing over their bodies.

"Booth," she cried out. "This is…"

"Yeah," he agreed and pulled out of her quickly, flipping her around and forcing her arms around his neck. Brennan plastered herself to him, immediately pressing kisses against his jaw and chin. Booth moved until he was pressing her back against the pool wall, and he moved them along until he felt the single water jet. He wrapped Brennan's legs around his waist and positioned them again, letting the jetting water stroke along her slit as he rubbed the head and length of his cock along her clit. "Fuck, Bones," he panted out. "You have no idea how much I wanted this. How much I wanted you." All pretense was gone, and he was stripped bare. "I used to dream of catching you here. Touching your wet skin and just…" he pulled her tighter and his neck tensed as his mouth fell open with pleasure. "That damn key…taunted me, Bones. I wanted you. I wanted this," he rocked against her.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah," she panted and writhed and buried her fingernails into his shoulders. Booth hissed but didn't stop until she came. Brennan pressed her face to his neck and rode him up and down until the shattering climax settled to soft pleasant waves. Only then did Booth bury himself inside of her. He gave three short thrusts without leaving her tight core, and then he came—hot and hard and deep.

His voice was low and he cursed and growled and shuddered. As her pleasure subsided, Brennan noticed the way the pool wall scraped against her back in contrast to Booth's smooth chest. She used her tongue to lazily trace a drop of water against his shoulder, and he gave a satisfied little whimper that made her smile. He kept her wrapped around him and used one arm to swim over to where her bikini top had floated away. Booth smiled down at her and kissed the tip of her nose as he helped her slide back into it. She shivered as the cold material hit her bare skin, and he laughed and kissed her lips.

Quickly, they left the pool and wrapped up in their towels. Booth grabbed Brennan's hand and they both laughed huskily as they made their way back up to Brennan's apartment. By the time they reached her bedroom, they were both shivering and diving for the covers.

Brennan snuggled close to Booth and laughed when he yelped. "Cold feet, Bones! Jeez!"

She smiled again as she kissed his neck and jaw. Booth exhaled as he settled down, and Brennan kissed his cheek and then his lips. "I have a confession, Booth," she told him, quickly kissing him again.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes," she traced his chest and enjoyed the way he smiled. "That was a fantasy we shared. I used to dream about it too."

His smile grew, and turned to face her, burrowing deeper under the bedspread with her. "Well, great minds think alike, I guess."

"I guess so," she wrapped one arm around his waist and snuggled close to him for warmth.

"But," he murmured as both of them began to fall asleep. "That so doesn't count as you telling me one of your fantasies. You owe me one, Bones," his lips nuzzled into her hair in a lazy caress.

"Okay," she agreed, her tired mind thinking of a few sleepy scenarios.

But they would have to wait until another night.

**-b&b-**


	4. 3 AM

**Yay for 3 AM smut!**

**Credit for this one-shot idea goes to the fab NatesMama, who suggested that "Brennan gets caught up in a Jersey Shore marathon, and Booth has to seduce her back to bed". Hahaha! I hope this lives up to the suggestion. **

**-b&b-**

Booth's hand slid on the sheets beside him. In the back of his sleep-filled mind, he knew something wasn't quite right. But it took him actually opening one eye to see that he was in fact alone. The sheet beneath his hand wasn't warm—which meant he'd been alone for a bit. There was no light coming from the bathroom, and he didn't hear her in his kitchen.

"Ugh," he rubbed the heels of his hands in his eyes and blinked a few times as he sat up. He flexed his feet and stretched his arms over his head, yawning and searching around the room for his robe. He spotted it on his closet door, and still sleepily mumbling a complaint, he slid his robe on over his undershirt and boxers. Between his shirt and his chest, his St. Christopher's medal felt a bit cold on his skin, and he raked his hand in his hair, knowing it would likely make it stand up straight, but unable to care at the moment.

"Bones?" he called softly, not wanting to wake her in case she'd fallen asleep on the couch again. But he could have sworn they'd gone to bed together. It wasn't like her to get up again in the middle of the night to do more work.

There was a bluish tint coming from his living room, and he turned the corner and paused, one hand on the door for support. There she was, notepad in hand, half-empty bottle of water on the coffee table, and reality TV on mute.

Not just any reality TV, but that fucking Jersey Shore she seemed so enamored with.

"Really, Bones?" Booth asked, keeping his place in the doorway. He crossed his arms over his chest and eyed her, noting with no surprise that it took her a couple of minutes to figure out where the pause button was on the remote before she acknowledged his presence.

"It's a marathon, Booth," she smiled. "Quite fortuitous, really. I thought I'd in fact seen all of the documented footage, but apparently I haven't."

"Yeah, it's a real eureka," he deadpanned, wondering why he was still surprised that she surprised him.

"Precisely," she smiled again. "You can join me if you'd like."

"Oh," he scoffed. "Oh, no, Bones. I will not be watching that. Even if it wasn't 3 AM and I _didn't_ have an incredibly soft bed and an incredibly hot partner to share it with…I still wouldn't watch it."

He thought the compliment might entice her back to bed with him, but she just shrugged and turned her attention back to the TV.

"Bones," he whined. "Come on…come back to bed."

She looked at him with wide-eyes, as if stopping was out of the question.

He sighed and shook his head. "Fine…"

He plopped down on the couch next to her and satisfied himself with at least wrapping his arms around her waist and yanking her to him so her back was snuggled up against his front.

"Hey," he nuzzled the skin of her nape, and placed a soft kiss there. "I'm pretty sure they have this on DVD; we could rent it sometime." _Sometime when I'm out of town_, he thought.

Brennan merely swatted away his advances, and Booth sighed and tried to concentrate on what was happening on the screen. After about ten minutes, he shook his head. "This is nuts, Bones…I mean, what is the appeal, even?"

"It's a culture, Booth. I've told you this," she barely looked in his direction.

Booth snorted. "If this is a culture, it's one of those moldy bacteria ones weird science teachers used to grow, right?"

When she naturally didn't laugh, Booth sighed again, this time even more dramatically. He made a little frustrated sound in the back of his throat, and Brennan spared him a glance, but then kept watching her show.

Booth decided the best way to distract her was to actually…_distract_ her. He started subtly and slid his fingertips under the edge of her t-shirt, lightly stroking her stomach. After she grew accustomed to that, he let his fingers slip upwards until he was brushing the bare undersides of her breasts. His warm forearms cradled her waist and stomach, and at the slight hitch in her breathing, he ran his teeth along the edge of her earlobe and at the same time ran his thumbs in a quick pass over her nipples through her t-shirt.

"Booth," her voice was annoyed, but also slightly breathy, and he knew she wasn't completely unaffected. Her stomach muscles fluttered against his palms, and then he cupped her breasts, giving a quick squeeze. She moaned a bit, but was otherwise not responding.

Booth huffed and then finally moved her away so he could stand up. "Fine. I'm going back to bed."

She frowned up at him in slight confusion, but then nodded. "Okay…"

He made his way back to his bedroom, but when he tried to close his eyes and sleep, he couldn't. He was semi-hard, just from having felt her up a little bit. He tossed and turned for several moments until he couldn't deal for another second. "Fine, Bones…you win." Booth shoved back into his robe and marched out to the living room—standing between Brennan and the TV.

"Is it the guys?" he asked. "Do they do it for you? Is that it, Bones?"

"What?" she blinked, surprised at his question. "What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about," he repeated, affecting a Jersey accent. "Yo, I don't know…"

He dropped his robe and then stood with his hands on his hips. "What's the matter, there, Bones…" he kept the accent up, ignoring the amused tilt to her eyebrow. With one hand he grabbed the hem of his undershirt and yanked it up to show his washboard stomach. "You like this? Huh? You know how many hours at the gym I gotta put in to get muscles this sweet?" He let the shirt drop and then flexed his arm muscles, leaning in for a kiss on one of his biceps.

Brennan laughed then, but Booth didn't let up. He turned around and flexed his muscles again before peeling off his undershirt and letting her see him from neck to waist. He turned and looked at her over his shoulder and gave her an exaggerated wink. "Hey, baby. Wanna help me with my laundry?" he ran a thumb under the waistband of his boxers. "This here's my last clean pair."

Brennan smiled and stood up, and Booth could have sworn she sidled up next to him. Her fingernails traced, so light and sexy, over his stomach muscles from behind, and Booth realized too late that she was enjoying the role play aspect. To stifle that, he turned quickly, and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his bare waist and making his way to the bed.

When he plopped her unceremoniously in the middle, she was laughing and tracing a single finger over his medal and down to his semi-hard on. "You would make an excellent Guido, Booth," she commented before fisting him in her sweet hand and making him _all-the-way-hard_ in nearly an instant.

"Yeah," he rasped out and made quick work of her shirt- quickly leaning down and sucking one perky nipple into his mouth. "Except I'm about 1,000 times smarter than those guys."

He tongued her until she gave him the rough little kitten moan from the back of her throat that he loved so much. When her fingers fisted in his hair, he flipped her over and placed a long line of kisses down her spine. He made a little nibble on her rounded backside, and when she yelped, he flipped her back around again. She was laughing, and so was he when he wasted no time in burying his face between her thighs. He wanted her to squirm, and he licked her over and over, only taking a few seconds here and there to suck her where she really wanted his mouth.

Only when she spread her legs nice and wide for him and began riding his face from below did he give her what she wanted. He placed his palms to the bed on either side of her thighs and then wrapped his lips around her pretty clit, sucking and pulling while she buried her fingers in his hair and came, long, and low, and hard.

Breathing heavily, he predatorily moved back up her body. He shoved his boxers down past his ass and then thrust home, groaning at the small aftershocks pulsing through her and all around him.

"Oh yeah," he built up a rhythm and met her sleepy eyes. "Come on, Bones…you gotta admit…this is better."

She smiled and lazily lolled her head back and forth on his pillow. "You were really determined to get me away from that marathon, weren't you?"

Booth barked out a laugh and buried his face in her neck, picking up the speed of his thrusts and groaning at the way she seemed to fold around every single inch of him. He was still smiling when he felt his orgasm slide through his body and into hers, and he panted out harsh moans against the soft skin of her throat.

Her fingers gently rubbed in his hair, and he sighed and rolled to his side, taking care to tug her close to him. She shifted, stroking gently along his stomach muscles.

Booth felt them flex in response to her touch, and he smiled at the way her fingers paused before continuing. This was more like it…

**-b&b-**


	5. 4 AM

**This one-shot is based on a prompt Sleepless gave me, that Booth would be planning to pick Brennan up from the airport from some trip, but she surprises him (and in some ways, herself) by coming home early because she misses him.**

**-b&b-**

The first thing Brennan noticed when she opened the front door was the hockey stick haphazardly tossed near the stuffed gym bag. She smiled to herself and stepped over it.

The second thing she noticed was the empty pizza box half in the trashcan. A paper plate with the remnants of a few pieces of crust sat on the counter just above the trashcan…as if it was impossible to just put the plate actually in the trashcan. She shook her head, but smiled again.

The next thing she noticed was the carefully wrapped bouquet of daffodils. She fingered the gentle petals, and her eyes flew toward the bedroom door.

She'd only been gone a week, but it was the first time she'd been on a trip without him since they'd been…_together_. And she'd missed him. She'd spent months away from him before—both of them in different countries—and she'd missed him then in a way she'd only experienced when she thought about her mother. A deep ache.

So it had surprised her when, after finishing her Stanford based lectures each day, she'd felt that same ache, as if it had been months since she'd seen him instead of only days.

He'd been busy, and they'd always made time to talk at least once a day, but it just wasn't the same. Hearing his voice, even seeing his face over Skype wasn't the same as relaxing against him after a long day. It wasn't the same as smiling with him over breakfast the next morning.

When she'd spotted a red eye flight that got her back to DC six hours earlier than planned, she'd found herself easily forking over the money to get a spot on the flight. And when she stood in the bedroom doorway and let her bags slip from her shoulders, she knew she'd made the right decision.

Exhaustion had settled deep into her bones, it seemed, yet she also felt a deeper contentment. It was good to be home…

She wanted a long bath, but she wanted Booth more. Quickly stripping out of her clothes, she slipped under the covers in only her camisole and panties. Her arm crossed over his bare stomach, and she felt him stir.

"What?" he mumbled and turned toward her, his eyes barely open. "Hey,"

Brennan's heart lurched so strongly that she almost gasped. Immediately, some of her old insecurity flared up, and she felt the need to protect herself. "I caught an earlier flight." Her words seemed rushed, but she continued. "It was the most practical thing to do, seeing as how I'm sure there is a lot of work to make up at the lab."

Booth's mouth firmed into a frown, even as his hand settled against Brennan's cotton covered hip. "Aw, Bones," he sighed. "I was gonna pick you up at the airport. I had it all planned."

"I told you I didn't need to be picked up," she insisted, feeling the way his thumb was brushing gently against her thigh. That was something else she'd learned about Booth. Once he started touching her, it was rare if he wasn't touching some part of her. Whether it was just wrapping his arm around her while they both watched TV or rubbing a thumb against her skin…he seemed to like the physical connection.

"I know," he murmured. "But just because you don't need something doesn't mean it's not a good thing."

Brennan considered his words, and she placed her hands on his chest. "Sometimes I do need good things," she murmured and placed a kiss on his shoulder. She remembered the daffodils waiting so prettily on the counter. She imagined him getting up early, carefully shaving and doing his hair just so, whistling softly as he pulled on clothes. She imagined him cursing when he realized the kitchen was a mess and shoving the trash down so the can didn't look as full. She imagined him running out the door and then running back in and grabbing the flowers in his rush, nearly tripping on his own hockey stick. It was so easy to imagine how his morning could have gone, and a smile crossed her lips at the thought. He wanted to pick her up…not because he had to, but because he _wanted_ to.

She placed another kiss on his shoulder and then moved up to nuzzle against the skin of his neck. Booth moaned out a soft sigh and rolled onto his back, bringing Brennan with him with one arm wrapped around her waist. When she kept kissing his bare chest, one of his eyebrows rose. "Bones?"

Brennan smoothed her fingers over his arm and then down to his wrist. She moved up to her knees and stared down at him, bringing their hands up to her face. In a move that surprised both of them, she placed a quick kiss against his fingers. Then she leaned down and pressed her mouth against Booth's. "I really just wanted to see you," she confessed. "I didn't want to wait,"

Her hands slipped over his stomach to the elastic band of his briefs. "I missed you," her lips curved up in a small smile. "I caught an earlier flight."

Booth's eyes were heavy lidded, but he kept them on Brennan while she stared down at him. He lifted his hand and brushed her hair away from her face, letting his fingers slide down the silky strands until it reached her shoulder. He let one finger sneak under the strap of her camisole until it fell nearly halfway down her upper arm. He would have lazily stripped the shirt from her body, but she moved out of his reach, taking advantage of his sleepy state to settle in at his waist.

Slowly, Brennan inched his briefs down and past his knees and feet. Booth inhaled slowly and then propped up on his elbows. Brennan met his eyes as she rested her weight on one arm. With the other hand, she smoothed her hair out of her way as she lowered her head and took the tip of his cock into her mouth.

Booth moaned, and his hips gently arched up as his shoulders fell back against the pillows. Brennan smiled around him, and he groaned again. "_Baby…_"

Pressing soft kisses along his hardening shaft, Brennan let her hair slip over his thighs and belly, like she knew he liked. She kissed his stomach, and sure enough, his fingertips were quick to slide through the silky lengths, and Brennan felt his long and blunt fingers spear through the hair at the back of her nape. His palm was warm and dry and he led her back toward his reddening tip. "Mmmm," he murmured. "I missed you too."

Brennan smiled, and she was happy to oblige. She wrapped her thumb and index finger along the base of his penis before beginning a tight friction. Her lips met her hand in the middle, and Booth's hips rotated at the dual sensation. Within seconds, he was near to exploding, and he grasped for her shoulders, pulling her up and under him as best as he could. His naked limbs were strong against hers, and he yanked on her shirt, grunting against her lips as he pressed his mouth against hers in a desperate kiss.

Brennan recognized his impatience, and she kissed him back as she peeled her camisole up to her shoulders. She broke off the kiss, pulled off her shirt and pushed Booth onto his back in one smooth move, quickly straddling him as well. Booth grunted with pleasure and clasped her hips in his hands. His fingertips pushed against the waistband of her underwear and then slid up to her sensitive breasts.

"Oh," Brennan gasped, her head falling back and her eyes falling shut with pleasure as he rubbed his thumbs over her nipples. "Booth…"

His name was a soft sigh from her lips, and she scooted back far enough to wiggle out of her underwear before sliding down onto him in one slick slide.

"Yeah," Booth's voice rumbled low in his throat, and he pulled her down for a kiss.

Their rhythm held the security of true partnership and the newness of being apart for some time. Brennan recognized the hitch of his breath and still marveled at the press of his stomach muscles. She sensed the moment right before he came, but still was caught off guard by the way it triggered her own soft morning orgasm, the waves of pleasure almost lazily wrapping around them.

She panted, and pressed her face into Booth's neck, inhaling him in as she felt him wrap his arms around her.

"Thanks for the daffodils," she murmured as she settled in next to him, her thigh draping softly over his legs.

"Mmmm…who said they were for you, hmmm?" he teased, his chest expanding with each breath he took. Then he laughed a bit, and Brennan did too.

She felt a soft kiss on the top of her head and knew she was exactly where she wanted to be.

**-b&b-**


	6. 5 AM

**This 5 AM- dose of BB loving comes (get it?) courtesy of a prompt from the fab va32h, who suggested that "Booth doesn't set the alarm for Daylight Savings Time. Alarm goes off one hour early. So what should they do with that extra hour?"**

**I'll give you one guess :)**

**-b&b-**

The alarm blared, its rude tonal blasts penetrating through the sleep Booth and Brennan were both enjoying. Booth's head began to ache in the way it does when not enough sleep has been had, and Brennan tried to resist the inevitable. She buried her face deeper into her pillow, as if the muffled sound might eventually fade into nothingness.

But nothingness rarely is the result of anything, and likewise, the alarm showed the partners no mercy.

"_God,"_ Booth groaned and slapped his hand toward the offending object. It refused his efforts, until he pressed his finger against the right button. Only then was the room returned to its silence.

But the absence of sound held the reminder of its reason, and Booth and Brennan both forced themselves up and out of bed.

Brennan's forehead crinkled as she pulled on her robe and made her way out to the kitchen to start coffee. Booth scratched his head and then himself as he made his own way to the bathroom for a quick piss.

And so their morning began.

Time seemed a blur, and so when Brennan picked up her cell phone from its charger near the fridge, she frowned, blinked, and concentrated.

5:02 AM.

She walked back into their bedroom and heard the sound of the toilet flush. The clock on Booth's bedside table clearly read 6:02 AM, and she circled the bed to look at his phone in its own charger.

5:03 AM.

"Booth?" she turned and watched as he reentered their bedroom. "What time is it?"

His eyebrow quirked up, and his hair was standing up on end. "Uh…six?"

Brennan frowned again, and then everything clicked. "Daylight Savings Time."

"Huh?"

She eyed Booth and huffed out a sigh. "Did you set the clock back?"

"What?" Booth shook his head. "No, that happens on Sunday."

Brennan gave him an exasperated look. "It IS Sunday, Booth!"

Booth was silent for a moment, "Shit." And then he sighed. "Sorry."

"It's okay…" Brennan yawned and walked toward their closet. She was halfway to pulling down a blouse for the day when Booth took her elbow in his hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She gave him an odd look. "I'm getting dressed. It's early, but I'm sure I can get a head start on something I need to do around here. Or perhaps I'll go to the lab and finish up some-"

"Oh, no…no way, I don't think so." He tugged on her arm, and then wrapped his arm around her waist, fairly dragging her back to bed.

"Booth…" Brennan's voice was slightly incredulous. "What are you doing?"

He smiled against the skin of her throat. "What does it look like I'm doing? We're both awake, so…"

Brennan's eyebrow lifted, but she didn't answer. Booth took her silence as assent, and he murmured appreciatively against her smooth shoulder.

"Ah…" he kissed a straight line down her arm to lay a soft kiss against the inside of her elbow. "Let me make it up to you, baby."

"I'm not mad," she dryly remarked, and he smiled against her skin again.

"I'll make it up to you anyway," he looked up and grinned. Still, Brennan's mind whirled with a list of tasks she could be accomplishing, but when Booth lowered his head until his mouth began a small suction around one soft nipple, she closed her mind to everything except his touch.

"Mmmmmm…" she lolled back on the pillow. "I really should-"

"Let me make love to you," he insisted, sliding up the bed until their lips were brushing against one another's. "Let me make your hour worth it, Bones," his words were punctuated by gentle rubbing motions from his thumbs on her thighs. Brennan arched deliciously beneath him.

Little gasping sounds slipped from her lips as Booth kissed his way along her body. His tongue rasped against her breasts in long slow licks from the undersides, up and over her straining nipples. Brennan spread her legs around his waist and undulated in pleasure, content to let the pleasure build in a slow burn. Her stomach and thighs brushed against Booth's hard and warm chest, and she pressed upward for deeper pressure. Booth took a few seconds to grind his sternum against her before he slid down further on the bed and wrapped his lips around the top of her slit.

Brennan's hand fell to his head, and she kept him in place to prolong the delicious sensation. His chin brushed against her clit, and his nose brushed against her bare skin. One long finger slipped between her thighs and inched inside of her—slow but sure. Booth rubbed her lower wall with the pad of his finger until he felt her tighten around him in a pre-orgasmic tremor. Then he turned his hand so his fingertip was pressed against her upper walls. He lowered his mouth to her clit then, carefully wrapping his lips around it. He began to suck her from the outside and stroke her from the inside.

"Ah!" Brennan's hands slammed down to the sheets on either side of her hips. Her fingers quickly fisted the satin fabric, and her hips arched off the bed in pleasure. Booth remained firm, unmoving except for the subtle clasp of his mouth against her clit. His cheeks pulled inward with each suck, and his nostrils flared as he inhaled and exhaled through his nose.

When his finger began to pick up speed and pressure, Brennan wrapped her legs around his back and pressed her fingers to his shoulders. She held on tight and rocked up and into his mouth. "Booth, Booth, Booth…" his name fell from her lips, and he growled his approval when her tight passage grew even tighter and wetter around his finger.

Just as she was about to come, he inserted a second finger, working it just as quickly as the first, pressing and stroking and physically persuading her into an explosive orgasm that coated his fingers and lips. "Bones," he murmured between her legs, his cheeks gently shiny with his exertion and her release.

"Mmmm," Brennan replied, still rotating her hips to keep the pleasure going. She lightly scratched his shoulders, and he got the message, moving up her body. He pressed his mouth against her slightly opened one, and smiled against her lips when she could hardly kiss him back.

Brennan's tongue shot out and swept across his bottom lip, and they both groaned. Booth immediately palmed her thighs and lined his aching erection up to her welcoming opening. His head fell back and his neck tensed as he slid inside her in one smooth stroke. He rode her in long glides, his entire upper body brushing against hers with every move.

Brennan lazily wrapped her arms around his neck and held on. She pressed kisses on his lips and chin and cheeks when he was close enough to kiss. Otherwise, she just enjoyed the feel of him in her arms and in her body. She was too satisfied to come again and she concentrated on the feel of him. He was tense and strong—his penis twitching inside of her with every slide. His breathing was harsh, and she watched as his cheeks flushed a deep red. Planting her feet on the bed, she began to meet his rhythm, arching beneath him and rotating her hips to entice him to lose his control.

It worked, and Booth groaned. He buried his head in the pillow beneath Brennan. His breath was warm against her shoulder and his stomach was hard against hers. He flexed in and out of her in deep thrusts. "Come for me again," he demanded and tilted his hips so the firm head of his cock pressed against the upper wall of her tight core. He stroked and stroked and stroked, leaning on one arm for support to keep the perfect angle.

"Oh, oh, oh, ohhhhhhh," Brennan planted her hands on his ass and rode him from below, growing so wet it was almost impossible for Booth to keep his rhythm. She was close, but she needed more. "Booth?" she asked, and he knew what she wanted…what she needed. He couldn't physically do it, but he knew what to do.

"Yeah, baby. Fuck yeah," he encouraged. "Touch yourself for me…"

"Mmmmm," Brennan's head arched against her pillow and she let one hand slide between her breasts, down her stomach and then between her legs. She pressed with her whole hand once, then again, cupping her warm mound and rotating her palm there. Her fingertips brushed Booth's shaft as he slid in and out of her.

"Yeah," he grunted and moved faster.

Brennan took her cue from him and moved her hand down lower, cupping his balls and gently massaging there. With her other hand, she carefully pinched her clit between her thumb and forefinger.

Booth stared down at the erotic show between them. "Damn, Bones…" he hissed and ignored the strain on his back. "Seeing your fingers on you makes me so hot…you have no idea…"

He met her eyes and noticed she was completely awake—turned on and flushed from his words. He had tasted and touched every inch of her body, but he was still nearly paralyzed by how incredible she felt beneath him. "Are you close?"

"Yes," she answered and while still stroking her clit, she used her other hand to wrap around his neck and bring him down for a kiss. The minute their lips touched, she froze. Her fingers paused, and her pussy tightened, and then her entire body was writhing and clutching and pulsing and coming.

"Boooooooth," she arched her neck back and crooned his name. Booth groaned and buried his face in her neck, pounding into her so fast he thought he might catch fire. His body fell onto hers and his hands slid under her body to her ass. He pressed his hands into her skin and lifted her hips up to meet his as he picked up even more speed.

Then, he was coming too, panting and wheezing and murmuring incomprehensible phrases. His chest pressed against her breasts, his thighs against her legs. His eyes fluttered shut when her fingers gently trailed over his back.

"Mmmmmm, Bones", he lazily pressed open mouthed kisses along her neck and shoulders. "That was incredible."

"Yes," she continued to touch him, slightly amused at his sleepy voice when she was in fact nearly wide awake and energized by her recent orgasm. "Just think, we still have nearly thirty minutes remaining."

Booth let out a small, disbelieving laugh and he placed another kiss against her shoulder before rolling onto his back. He pulled Brennan close and kissed her cheek. "Good. You can make me breakfast."

"I don't think so," Brennan laughed and teasingly shoved at his side. "You woke me up. You're making breakfast today."

"Aw, Bones," Booth pretended to complain. "Okay," he sighed. "But in a little bit."

"Sure," she agreed softly, enjoying the feel of his body against hers.

"This was nice, right?" he asked and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Brennan considered his words and ran her fingers against his leg. "Yes, it was…just don't let it happen again."

"What? The sex?" he joked in a low, sexy voice.

Brennan frowned for an early morning second. "No of course not -oh …"

Booth's laugh rumbled low in his chest, and he reached over with one hand to grab his alarm clock. He fixed the time and showed it to Brennan. "Better?"

She smiled and curved her body up against his. "Much."

**-b&b-**


	7. 6 AM

**This one is set very early in their post- Hole in the Heart love-making, perhaps even within a week of that night. **

**-b&b-**

Booth blinked sleepy eyes and rolled over to his side, surprised to feel empty space in the bed next to him. It was Sunday, but before he could figure out what was happening, the covers were pulled back and Brennan lifted his arm, snuggling close to his body. A smile curved up one side of his mouth and without opening his eyes, he leaned toward her. He felt her smile in the instant their lips touched. Then her lips parted and their kiss deepened.

"Hmmm," he murmured in disapproval, skimming his lips over her jawline to one bare shoulder. "No fair…you brushed your teeth." Her mouth was cool against his, fresh and minty, and he could only guess what his own kisses tasted like.

"True," Brennan murmured in reply and offered nothing more than the affirmative. But then Booth froze, and when he pulled back and stared at her in suspicion, she did the same to him.

"What did you use?"

His brows were furrowed in concern, and Brennan's lifted in surprise. "A…_tooth_brush," she answered as if it was the only reasonable choice. And when Booth tensed further, she continued. "I found a spare under the sink."

"Oh," Booth visibly relaxed. When he leaned back toward Brennan again, lightly clasping her arms in his hands, she stiffened and pulled back. She eyed him and he knew what she was thinking.

"What?" his voice rose in defensive sleepiness. Then his bottom lip curved out in a small pout as he tried to nuzzle close to her.

"You were disgusted," Brennan observed, tilting her neck gently to make room for Booth's kisses. "By the idea of sharing a toothbrush with me,"

Booth grunted out what sounded like a yes and pressed her back against the pillows, kissing his way down her chest. "Using the same toothbrush is kinda gross, Bones."

"And yet," Brennan continued while sliding her fingers through his hair. "You had no problem with me sucking your penis into my mouth as you performed oral sex on me last night."

Booth froze and lifted his head, now completely awake and slightly incredulous. "Really, Bones? You went there?"

"What?" she shrugged, scooting down the bed until they were eye-level. "We _are_ having sex. It's a natural conclusion." She was smiling, and he knew _she knew_ she was torturing him. He pressed both of his hands on either side of her shoulders, leaning down over her until their noses practically brushed.

"It's not the same thing," he murmured, and one of her eyebrows lifted. He pushed off and rose from the bed. "I'm gonna finish this _discussion_ with you Bones, but first I'm going to brush _my _teeth." Booth strolled, cocky and naked, toward his bathroom, and when he reached the doorway, he froze for a second. There—right by the sink faucet—was his toothbrush cup. And inside was one red toothbrush...bristles facing another toothbrush. He blinked and stepped inside, fisting the blue toothbrush and grabbing for his toothpaste at the same time. He had to admit, he loved the image of two toothbrushes there.

He brushed his teeth as quickly as he could—tasting the toothpaste almost as if it was a memory of her sweet mouth against his. And when he rinsed out his mouth and stood up, he saw she was standing behind him. The mirror over his sink showed them both clearly—him naked and her likewise. He watched her walk forward, and when her arms slipped around his waist from behind, his eyes flickered to the toothbrushes.

"Happy now?" she murmured huskily, teasing him with a kiss here and there against his shoulders. Her nipples brushed against his back and her soft fingers quickly got him hard as she stroked his morning erection.

"Hmmm…perhaps I over reacted a bit, but hey," he challenged, whirling around and picking her up. "_You're_ the one who knows all the toothbrush facts."

She gasped but wrapped her legs around his waist. Booth groaned at the feel, and he stared down at her.

"Damn, Bones…yeah, I'm happy," he breathed in awe as he lowered them both to his bed.

She kept her knees near her chest, and he slid right into her, picking up a quick rhythm that spoke more to their partnership than the fact they'd only been sleeping together for a week. Brennan's eyes fluttered shut, and she sealed her mouth to his. Both of them groaned at the cool mint taste and the heat quickly chasing behind it. Tongues tangled and hips rocked and then pleasure bloomed for both of them. As they came down from the high, Booth barely managed to rest his weight on one arm. He traced her chin with one finger and leaned down for another quick kiss.

"…" his lips parted, but no words came out.

Brennan opened her eyes to see him struggling to say something, and she smiled, tracing his bottom lip with her thumb. "What?"

His cheekbones flushed a soft red and he shrugged a shoulder. "I was gonna say "Commit to me," but…"

"We already are. Both of us," she replied, and he nodded.

"Yeah,"

He rolled to his side and pulled her close, and they both considered the truth they'd never quite had to say out loud. They were together.

**-b&b-**


	8. 7 AM

"Hey,"

Brennan gave a small gasp, but then sank back toward Booth's chest. He'd interrupted her in the shower before, but it never ceased to surprise her. It also never ceased to make her very happy. There was almost nothing she loved more than sinuously rubbing her slick and soapy body against Booth's warm and hard one. She watched as water and suds tracked down his dark arms as he wrapped them around her waist. She felt the press of his morning erection against her ass, but instead of arching backward toward him, she turned in his arms, spreading her fingers over his chest.

Slightly mesmerized and distracted, she leaned forward and placed kisses along his pectoral muscles. When Booth groaned and tightened his arms around her, she nipped at his neck and pulled back.

"I can't," she told him. "I don't have time for intercourse. I'm meeting my editor at her office at 8, and I absolutely cannot be late."

"Late _again_, you mean," he murmured with what could only be described as male arrogance, punctuated by the way he cupped her full ass in his large hands and gave a steady squeeze. Brennan felt an answering throb between her legs, and she wanted to pin him to the shower wall and have her way with him.

"I can't, Booth," she insisted, but didn't move out of his arms.

"Hey," Booth lifted one shoulder in a practiced shrug, almost perfectly feigning innocence. "I can be fast," he replied. "You know…if I _have_ to."

Brennan's eyebrows arched, and she barely held back an amused smile. She knew he could be fast. She knew he wanted to always draw it out…every time they made love, he promised he would last a long time. But almost every time she came, he was powerless to stop. Litanies of "Oh, fuck_, no_…oh yeah _baby,_ shit _yesyesyesyesyesyes_…so damn hot, every damn time" were now commonplace.

"It's not that," she insisted, gently pressing on his chest. "It's that I really need to be able to concentrate at this meeting, and I find that slightly difficult to do after we've…"

His lips curved up in a cocky grin, and he resisted the way she tried to push him from her. He moved closer and pinned her to the shower wall, letting his thighs and waist spread her legs apart as he cupped her breasts in his hands.

They both groaned and Brennan's head hit the wall as he kissed her. Their tongues tangled as she writhed under his touch. The water fell all around them, and Booth massaged her breasts, thumbing her nipples up and down just like he knew she liked it. Only when she broke their kiss with a gasping cry did he realize she was coming. He blinked and then noticed her fingers buried between her legs, gently stroking her clit.

"Oh, hell no," he complained, especially when she stepped around him with a saucy smile. "Bones…no damn fair."

She turned as she grabbed a towel and teased him with her eyes as she dried her body. "I couldn't very well go to that meeting completely unsatisfied though, could I?"

Booth growled and crossed his arms over his chest, doing nothing to hide the straining erection jutting from between his legs.

"I'll be back soon, and I promise I'll make it worth your while," she sashayed into their bedroom, and Booth forced himself to stay where he was.

He stared down at his cock, and his hand twitched, _oh so ready_ to just stroke away and take care of business. The hot water pounded against his back and the moist heat surrounding him taunted him. He wrapped his fingers around his base and gave one tight yank.

_I'll make it worth your while_, her promise penetrated through his lustful haze, and he cursed and used his hand to turn the water off. He grabbed a towel and roughly ran it over his hair and body. He was hard as a rock and plenty annoyed, but he was going to wait. And he was damn sure going to make it worth her while too.

-bb-

Brennan drove to her editor's office, and just as she reached it, she read a text from Booth.

"_You've got two hours, and then I'm gonna be buried deep inside you, Bones. So you'd damn well better be back in bed,"_

She smirked and closed her phone, placing it into her purse as she made her way to the corporate office elevator.

But she also made it home in 95 minutes.

**-b&b-**


	9. 8 AM

**No smut in this one (this is the only one in today's marathon-series that is smut free).**

**However, Warning: You may die of sappiness overload. You've been warned!**

**-b&b-**

"You're sure you don't mind, Bones?" Booth reached around her and grabbed one of the pancakes from the plate near the stove. She tried to slap at his hand, but he was too fast. And she couldn't help but smile at the satisfied and cocky look on his face.

"You're no match for me, Bones," he muffled through the pancake he'd shoved into his mouth. One of her eyebrows arched, and he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

She placed her hand on his cheek and gently shoved him away, "Of course I don't mind, Booth. I'd be happy to take Parker to school."

"Awesome," Booth tossed her a smile and rubbed Parker's head at the same time. "Buddy, be good for Bones."

"I'm always good, Dad," the boy groaned, and Booth snorted as he rushed around the kitchen, frantically looking for everything he needed for that day.

"Tie. Tie! Where's my tie," his hands nearly flailed as he practically turned a complete circle with his body. Brennan shook her head and stopped him, wrapping the tie around his neck. Booth smiled at her and stood up straight while she tied the knot near his neck. "Thanks, Bones."

"You're welcome," she kissed his chin. "I also made you a lunch."

"Hmmm," he took the paper bag from her. "I suppose it's healthy." He made a face. "Gross. And thanks," he placed a kiss against her lips and turned to find his keys.

"It's not gross, Booth. It's a balanced meal to energize you for your busy day," Brennan insisted as she slowly cut up some small pieces of pancake for her daughter.

"Yeah, yeah…can you believe this, Parker?" he teased.

"It's true, Dad," Parker shrugged a shoulder. "We learned about the food pyramid at school, and my health teacher said that certain foods can provide energy and stuff like that."

"Oh, great!" Booth tossed his hands up in mock disgust. "Both of you now, huh? I'm supposed to be healthy all the time, is that it?" His eyes narrowed on his daughter and he swept in and gave her a sweet kiss on her cute cheeks. "My little princess agrees with Daddy, right?" he crooned. "Come on, baby girl. Who's right? Daddy? Daddy and candy, hmmm? Or Mommy and her yucky vegetables," his voice and face grew disgusted.

"Daddy," the 1 year old responded, not knowing what she was agreeing with.

"See!" Booth stood up with pride. "We agree. How do you like that, Bones?" he taunted with a laugh.

"Bones!" the little girl repeated, and Brennan shook her head and placed her hands on her hips. She laughed and leaned over to kiss her daughter.

"Not you too. You can't call me Bones," she kissed the baby again and laughed when her daughter giggled and patted her face.

"That's right. Only me and you, right, Dad?"

"That's right, Park-o," Booth bumped his fist against his son's outstretched one. "Alright, I gotta go. Bones, I'll see you at the lab after my meetings, and I will see you munchkins later tonight," he kissed both of his children on the cheek and then stood up and pulled Brennan close and pressed a longer kiss against her lips. "You're getting handy around the kitchen here, Bones…" he teased, letting his hand rub over her back. "Breakfast _and_ lunch," he held up the paper bag she'd given him. "You gonna make us supper too?"

"No," Brennan placed her hands on his chest, but didn't shove him away. She turned with a smile toward both children. "Tell your father it's HIS turn to make supper."

"Yeah, Dad…it's your turn." Parker shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "We have a precise schedule."

"Schedule? Jeez," he joked and narrowed his eyes on Brennan. "You turning my son into a squint or something?"

Parker laughed, and then they all laughed when a variation of "Squint" was squealed from a certain adorable baby girl.

"Oh, man…I'm outnumbered," Booth groaned. He kissed Brennan again and pulled her with him toward the garage door. Once there, he kissed her again. "I love you, Bones. And our little squint squad."

She smiled and then practically shoved him out the door. "Go, or you'll be late. And I love you too!" she called after him.

**-b&b-**


	10. 9 AM

**It's 9 AM in my neck of the woods, and I hope you are having a great day, wherever you are! This chappie is in response to a prompt from the awesome junkiecat, who suggested, "Booth takes a run to clear his mind, he gets back and Brennan is making him breakfast—hello kitchen counter."**

**Ahhhhh!**

**-b&b-**

There were two things Booth did really well, and being an FBI agent was the other one. He liked his life to have order—for the most part. But he wasn't the kind of guy who needed rules and regulations for every damn thing. They always seemed to get in the way of what really needed to be done. If he needed to fire his gun to kill some son of a bitch, he would. He didn't like it, but he'd do it. The 62-page 'account for every bullet' form to fill out was a bit unnecessary. But yeah…he did it. When he had to.

He liked rules that benefitted people, and he chafed against ones that annoyed him—same as any guy, he figured. What had him in a foul mood and on a five-mile run this morning was the meeting he had later that day with Human Resources…and a certain 3-page document currently filled out and waiting for him in the top drawer of his office desk.

The form had been blank for years. 'Disclosure of Interoffice Relationships', it said at the top.

It was a standard form given to all FBI agents when they joined, and Booth had filed his away, mentally under 'not needed', and alphabetically under 'D'.

Over the years, he'd taken the form out and looked at it a few times.

The _first_ time had been the morning after he'd kissed Brennan outside that pool hall. He'd stared at the fine print, wondering if a Jeffersonian liaison counted as 'interoffice'. And wondering if a kiss counted as a 'relationship'. He'd re-filed it as quickly as he'd taken it out—especially after they'd fought.

And the form had remained in its place.

Once, years later, after she'd toasted to love, he'd taken it out and examined it. It was almost ridiculous, the questions on the form. If he was honest with himself, they'd been in a relationship for years—yet without anything official, the form remained blank. But on that day, he'd smiled and moved the form from "D" to "B", for _Bones_.

Now, Booth stopped at a stoplight and bent over at the waist to take a deep breath and keep his muscles loose. He remembered the way he'd taken it out and stared at it earlier that year—after the Eames case. The words on the page had taunted him, making him feel annoyed and foolish and confused. But as he shoved it back into the file, it still went into "B" and not "D", and that confused him too…so he tried not to think about it.

But a few days ago, he'd taken it out for the last time. It sat on his desk and when he filled it out, it only took 10 minutes. He shook his head and almost laughed at how easy it was to complete. If only everything else between them had been that simple.

As he started his run again and made his way back toward his apartment, he tried to plan for each possible reaction from HR…if they even reacted at all. He knew that he'd do whatever it took to keep the FBI from splitting him from Brennan—not that he expected them to. Their record was still impeccable…but it was still a chance. And the reality of that chance weighed on him.

By the time he reached his apartment, he was more tense, his thoughts doing nothing to soothe his anxiety. He jogged up the steps, peeled off his sweaty t-shirt, and keyed open the front door.

Instantly, he knew she was around. It had always been like that in their partnership, but when they were literally staying over at one another's places, it was more intense. Sure enough, she was standing near the sink, stirring what looked like some sort of batter. Most of the time, when he walked in to see her cooking, he just smiled, and placed a soft kiss on the back of her neck. But he was still too keyed up from his run, from his thoughts, from the potential falling out of the meeting he had later that morning. Instead of a soft kiss, he found himself wrapping his arms around her waist and scraping his teeth over the shell of one of her pretty ears. Damn, he was so fucking on edge.

"Booth," she breathed, and he barely noticed when she arched back against him.

"I love you, Bones," he rasped out, pressing hard kisses against her neck and chin. "So fucking much."

Her fingers linked into his at her hips and she arched against him again. "I love you too…" she told him as she turned her head to meet his lips with hers. She seemed surprised at his intensity, but she didn't comment on it.

Booth groaned and clenched her fingers like tiny vices. His mouth was rougher than normal, but she was giving just as good as he was. He was getting hard, or maybe he'd already been hard—he had no idea. All he knew now was that he was one step away from hiking his hands up her nightgown, peeling her panties off and shoving up into her until they both screamed. _Holy shit!_

"I'm sorry," he whispered, hands curving helplessly anyway over the warmth of her bare thighs. "I shouldn't—"

"It's fine," her voice was breathy, and her eyes wide. Her breasts were tight and pressed against her nightgown, her nipples hard and pointed. His mouth watered, and he wanted to bend over and suck her. She noticed his gaze and her breath hitched. He recognized that as arousal, but the information didn't quite make it from his brain to his mouth.

"No." He tried to calm down, but his erection pounded against his running shorts and her scent and soft skin were making it impossible for him to walk away. She was just so pretty, and perfect, and there was no fucking way anyone was ever going to separate them from one another. "I'm all sweaty. I should go shower."

"You can shower after," she shoved at his wrists and turned around, edging her fingers over the elastic waistband of his shorts. "You can't leave me like this."

Booth groaned in defeat and slid his hands inside her panties, cupping her bare bottom and lifting her to the counter. Her legs spread around him and he was lost. He shoved her nightgown up to her waist, and Brennan took the hem in her fingers and slid it up and over her breasts. She took his hands in hers and placed them over her curves, pressing until her tightening nipples nearly cut into his palms like hard diamonds. She tapped on his wrists. "Keep those there," she demanded and then skimmed her hands over his bare and slick chest and back down to the waistband of his shorts. He thought she might lower them, but first she just traced the outline of his hard dick through his shorts with the tips of her fingers.

Booth grunted at the muted pleasure and then knocked her hands away.

"Hey," she complained, but he silenced her by leaning down and covering her mouth with his. He shoved his shorts down and then used one hand to yank at her panties. Gravity took over and her cotton boyshorts were on the floor and he was back between her legs, the hard tip of his shaft nosing right to her entrance.

"You want sweaty sex, Bones?" he slid up and over her clit in one teasing move before burying himself deep in her wet pussy. "Oh, fuck…you're drenched. I guess so..." He answered his own question. He'd meant to tease her more, but at the feel of her wrapped around him, he couldn't do anything but start a needy little pound and retreat rhythm.

His hands slapped down onto the counter as his hips picked up velocity. Booth's hips were pistoning at a frantic pace, in and out of her snug little core. She was arching beneath him, needing more pressure, so he bent his knees a bit for better leverage. He moved his upper body down until his arms were flat on the counter from fingertip to elbow. His stomach and hips and thighs pressed against hers with every forward thrust. Brennan clutched him with her arms and legs, riding him from below. When Booth felt her come, he shoved deep into her and held still until she was done spasming around him.

Then he gripped her hips and yanked her from the counter until her feet were on the floor. He flipped her around, and pulled her nightgown up and over her head. "Hands on the cupboards, Bones," he demanded, tapping on her elbows until her fingers were pressed against the cabinets at eyelevel. He wrapped his arms around her waist, used one foot to nudge her thighs apart and then rocked back into her, groaning at the way she was still twitching in hot, wet, small spasms. "Oh yeah," he grunted and pressed a kiss against her bare shoulder.

"Nothing's ever gonna break us apart, Bones," he promised, more to himself than to her at that point, as he rocked up and into her over and over. He felt the incredible pressure between his balls and his ass, and he ran his hand down over her belly until his fingers were rubbing against her clit, just like he knew she liked it. "Nothing. Ever," he chanted over and over.

"_Yes_," she rose to her tiptoes with her orgasm, and he gripped her hips, piledriving into her from behind until he exploded with thick, ropy shots of release deep into her body.

His chest heaved with every breath he took, and he stared straight ahead, his eyes nearly unseeing from the force of his orgasm. His mind felt fuzzy, and then he noticed Brennan slump a bit to the kitchen counter. Summoning up as much energy as he could, he turned her in his arms and met her eyes. Her gaze was stunned, but satisfied, and he saw a question in the blue depths. Her fingers traced his face, and then he leaned forward and caught her lips in a searing kiss…feeling like he should have started with that.

But she wasn't complaining, and he recalled the way she'd come, twice, all over him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. "Shower with me," he murmured, and she nodded, moving away from him to start the water. Booth ran a finger down the length of her spine, and when she turned and smiled at him, he followed her into the shower.

"Your meeting is today, right?" she asked as she poured body wash in her hands and pressed them to his chest, lazily soaping him up.

Booth gently cupped her hips and nodded. "Yeah."

"Do you want me to come with you?" she offered. "After all, it is both of us in this relationship."

"Nah," he smiled at her and tugged her close. "I'll be fine. I'll call you after." He stared at her, and she noticed. When he didn't say anything else, her eyebrows rose.

"What?" she asked, tracing her fingers over his chest and shoulders.

"Nothing," he shrugged. "It's just…we're not just partners anymore, Bones."

She smiled and cupped his biceps in her hands. "Maybe officially, but…I think it's been a long time since we were just partners."

"Yeah," Booth acknowledged and leaned down to press a kiss against her lips. "If we ever even _were_ just partners."

They both smiled and kissed, knowing that no matter what happened, they were going to be fine…_together._

**-b&b-**


	11. 10 AM

"Well, hey, Bones," Booth leaned back in his office chair and smiled as Brennan walked into his office. "I thought you were on your way to the airport."

"I was," she conceded and closed his office door. "I am," she clarified as she leaned back against the window. "But I thought I would stop by here first."

"Ah," Booth grinned and placed his hands behind his head. "Needed to see your man one more time, hmmm?" He let his eyes flicker over her clothes, more than a little bit surprised at her attire. But hell, if Bones wanted to fly to see Russ while wearing a crisp white shirt and a gray pencil skirt, she could do that. He admired the lengths of her legs, prettily encased in sheer black hose, and her shoes were deep black and shiny, high heeled and sexy.

She didn't answer, but just smirked, and Booth's eyes narrowed. It wasn't like her to let something like 'your man' slip by, but he would take it if he could get it. He was considering his small victory and missed the way her fingers slipped under the hem of her skirt.

"And you're going to get my car today and you're prepared to pick me up from the airport on Sunday afternoon?" she reminded him, as if she wasn't lifting the front of her skirt, inch by inch for his eyes.

"Um…" his eyes were pinned to her body, and he swallowed hard, realizing he practically had no moisture in his mouth. "Yeah, yes…" he blinked when he saw that what he thought was panty hose were really thigh high stockings held up with a sexy garter belt. Booth licked his lips when she lifted the skirt enough to make him wonder if she was wearing any panties at all. A low growl escaped his throat when she stopped her movements. His eyes flew to her face, and she was smiling at him in confidence. _Damn._

But he couldn't help it that her body made him practically salivate. He realized too late that his pants were getting too tight, and he shifted in his seat, thankful at least that he was behind his desk.

"I will pick you up at the airport," he told her, a slight edge to his voice. He was getting one hell of a peepshow, and it was a damn good thing that the back of her skirt kept any part of her out of the view of anyone else he worked with.

"Good, thank you," she nodded, and once again, her fingers moved down to her skirt. As if a reward for his right answer, she lifted her skirt high enough to show him that she there wasn't anything between her thighs but soft, touchable skin. As if a punishment for his happiness, she tortured him further by placing one long, slim index finger directly between her slit. "Please don't be late," her hips remained perfectly still as her finger worked up and down, and Booth realized she was probably stroking that sweet clit he loved kissing.

"I detest waiting at airports," she told him, and he must have nodded or given her some sort of affirmation, because she thanked him again.

Then, suddenly, she lowered her skirt again, and briskly walked toward him. She placed her hand on his cheek and leaned in for a quick kiss. Her finger was silky soft, and he swore he could smell her perfect scent at her touch. But then she was pulling away, telling him she'd see him on Sunday, and sashaying out of his office.

His fingers clenched on the arms of his desk chair, and he had to force himself not to follow her and pin her up against the wall of an FBI elevator…

…

Brennan couldn't help the smile on her face as she securely fastened her seatbelt and began driving out of the FBI parking garage and into traffic. She supposed it was slightly risky to take the time to visit Booth before heading to the airport, but she estimated that she would still be able to make it to the airport with plenty of time for her flight. She hadn't been lying to Booth—she did detest waiting at airports. But she also hadn't exactly admitted that he was right. She had wanted to see him one last time before her trip. Torturing him was just too deliciously easy, and she'd pulled on the sexy underwear, wanting to give him something to think about while she was gone.

She changed lanes and moved toward the off-ramp when she noticed a light flashing on her phone. Picking it up from the passenger seat, she saw a text from Booth.

_Call me_ was all it said.

Quickly dialing his number, she wasn't surprised when he answered right away.

"Booth…what is it?"

His voice was low and husky when he laughed. "Oh, right," he mocked. "As if you don't know exactly what kind of condition I'm in after your little stunt."

Brennan smiled to herself and set her phone to speaker, placing it in the hands-free cartridge near her gear shift.

"But, hey" he was still talking. "I'm used to it. I've known for a _long time_ what it's like to want you _all day long_, Bones," he murmured, and she could just imagine him sitting behind his desk, all strong lines and crisp dress clothes and barely leashed control—holster strapped to his shoulders, tie barely loosened around his neck. She shivered involuntarily.

"But there's one thing I know _now_, you see."

Curiosity piqued, Brennan made a small questioning sound.

She heard Booth laugh softly as if she'd fallen into some expected verbal trap he'd set up. "Here's the thing, Bones…" his voice was even lower. "While I know what it's like to want you so badly I can almost taste it," he paused and Brennan shivered again. She knew what he was talking about. There were times when he slid his body over hers, and the look in his eyes was feral, determined and so wonderfully desperate. "I also know your body now, and I know there's no way in hell that you aren't wet and a little on edge. Hmmm?" his voice held his signature quiet confidence. "I know what happens when I touch you between your legs. I know what happens when you like to play it a little naughty, Bones. When you wear that sexy garter belt just for me, I know all day, you're just thinking about me peeling it off your body. I know the way your back arches and the way your thighs part just a little bit more when you're so damn ready for me."

Brennan's breath was coming rapidly, and she peeked around at the other drivers on either side of her car.

Booth didn't seem to need a response, because he cleared his throat and kept talking. "You didn't change your clothes, did you, baby?"

She blinked, "No…no,"

"Good," his voice was sure, though still quiet. "Alright, Bones…here's what I want you to do."

Her breathing hitched, and she recognized those words. They always accompanied some sexy request from him, and now she squirmed in her driver's seat, her fingers clenching on the steering wheel.

"How much time do we have?" he asked. And it was like he was right there with her, ready to touch her.

"10 minutes…or so," She estimated, her feet spreading as much as the space would allow.

"That'll work," he told her. "Undo your blouse," he commanded. "Just one more button. I like it when we're home, and you start to take off your shirt, Bones," he murmured. "And I like watching you get dressed. I love seeing the pretty flush on your chest, just above your bra. And nobody knows it's there but me…that's the best part."

She smiled at his possessive words, but also did as he ordered, letting one small button loose. Immediately she looked down, and her curves were highlighted by a pink blush.

"Your shirt was white, so I'm guessing your bra is too, hmmm?" Booth asked, and brought her back to their conversation.

"Yes,"

"Yeah," he murmured. "But which one, Bones? That plain white one that opens for me in the front?" he asked. "The real lacy one that goes down to your waist? God, I love that one…"

Brennan remembered the morning she'd shown off her new corset to him. His mouth had fallen open, and he'd made her wear it all night long that night, pounding into her from behind and then flipping her over and stroking all over her body as he came inside her.

"The one with the bow in the middle," she told him and discreetly moved her hand down her blouse to finger the little bow.

"Oh, yeah," he groaned. "I like that one. The way the material is kinda thick, but if I press it tight against you, I can still make out your pretty nipple. Mmmm,"

Brennan imagined him doing just that, sliding down her body until his mouth was level with her chest. The thicker cup made it harder to feel his mouth through the fabric, but he loved the challenge and usually set to sucking her hard enough until she arched off the bed. Only then would he peel the cup away and lightly lick and suck her bare nipple until she begged him for a harder touch. "Oh,"

"Ah, yeah," she heard his laugh, and realized he'd heard her real-time breathy moan.

"Where are you?" she asked him, wondering if he really was talking her off from behind his desk. If so, was he stroking himself? Brennan moaned again at the image.

"Does it matter?" he countered. "What if I locked my office door, Bones," his voice was low, but she had no way of knowing if he was telling the truth. "What if I'm in the breakroom, hmmm?"

Her hips shifted again on her seat, and she made her eyes focus on the road as she used a free hand to slide her skirt up to the tops of her thighs.

"What if I came out to the SUV? You left that bottle of hand lotion in the glove compartment, and I've been thinking about it,"

"Oh,…" she gasped at the image.

"The windows are tinted, you know that. Just like yours, baby. You got your windows all the way up? No one can see in?"

"Yes," she breathed, and when her hips shifted again, the bottom of her skirt rode up against the curve of her ass.

"I could do whatever I wanted, Bones," he continued. "Behind my desk, in the SUV, back in our bed," his voice was dark and needy, and he was paying her back in full for her little tease in his office. "But this is not about me, Bones. This is about you and the orgasm I'm going to give you."

"You are?" she gasped.

"Sure," he purred. "Because even though I should punish you for coming here and leaving me all hot and bothered, I can't stand thinking of you all wet and horny and not do anything about it."

"Mmmmmm," she moaned, incapable of responding with words. Her hand was on her bare upper thigh, and she traced the strap of her garter belt with one index finger.

"You _are_ wet and horny, aren't you baby?" he made her admit. "Cause if not, then-"

"Yes," she rasped out. "Damn it, you know I am."

He laughed, but it was sexy and turned her on even more. "Let me get you off. Ready?"

She nodded and then realized he couldn't see her. "Yes,"

Brennan imagined the smile that covered his face at her single word answer.

"One finger," he commanded. "Gently. Touch yourself, not your clit…just all around it. Mmmm, just like that, Bones," he added, as if knowing she was following his directions.

Which of course, she _was_. "Booth…" she gasped, trying desperately not to let her head fall back and her eyes slam shut.

"How wet are you?" he asked.

"Very…" she replied immediately, holding back nothing from him. "Like the other night."

She heard him groan and knew he knew exactly what she was talking about. They'd fallen into bed together and kissed, almost too tired to do anything else. But their lazy kisses grew in passion until Brennan forced Booth's hand between her legs. He'd wrenched his mouth away from hers with a gasp, "Damn, Bones…you're soaked," he'd observed with wonder in his voice. He'd wrapped his wet fingers around his own self, stroking hard and then sliding into her drenched heat.

The memory made her brain fairly buzz, and she whimpered. Booth groaned again too, and she knew he was imagining stroking into her until they both came.

"Put your fingers in you," he cut to the chase, his voice deep and demanding. "Stroke, nice and slow at first, baby."

Her breathing came in short pants as she followed his instructions, letting three fingers inside. The angle meant they only went in knuckle deep, but the sensation at her opening was electric, and it felt so good.

"Faster," was all he said, and she obliged, gripping the steering wheel with her other hand as she came to a stop at a red light.

"Booth," she gasped, his name falling from her lips as easily as it would have if he'd been the one fingering her.

"Yeah," he growled. "That's right. I know what you need." He cleared his throat, and she knew, wherever he was, that he was at least as affected by this as she was. "That's how I know it's time to touch your pretty little clit. Right, Bones?"

"Yes," she panted. "Fuck, yes."

He laughed, low in this throat, and she realized her dirty talk had let him know exactly how close she was to coming.

"Alright, then," his voice seemed to be back to normal, as if he was in control, while she was quickly sliding into a puddle of desperate need. "Use your thumb or whatever works best. It's a shame you probably have your suitcase in the trunk, cause I'm guessing your tiny little special-trip vibrator is packed away there, right?"

"It's not tiny," she insisted, but didn't deny it.

Booth laughed again. "Sure it is," he bragged. "At least, compared to the real thing."

Brennan cursed again, and he chuckled. "You gotta be getting close to the airport. Are you close, baby? Hmmm?"

His question had two answers, and both were decidedly _yes_. Brennan removed her hand from her body and groaned as she pulled her car into the parking garage and navigated to a quick spot. "I'm parked. Hurry," she demanded.

"Listen to me, Bones," Booth began. "I want you to touch your clit with one finger. Imagine it's my tongue on you. Imagine that when you walked into my office, I didn't let you walk out, but instead, I picked you up, laid you out on my desk and started licking between your legs."

"Mmmmmmm," she moaned, her eyes finally falling shut as she stroked her tight bud and imagined. .

"But that wouldn't be enough, would it?" he continued, and Brennan rotated her hips. "Use your other hand and finger yourself baby, and let me hear you."

"Keep talking," she demanded breathily as she slid her other hand into her mouth. She sucked on her fingers for a few seconds before sliding them between her legs and into her body. "Oh, yesss," she cried out.

"Yeah," Booth grunted. "You're nice and tight, and it's not gonna take long. That's fine, baby. Imagine that while I'm licking you, I also slip my finger into your tight body. Oh, it feels so good, Bones, and it's going to feel even better the next time, because it will be my cock. I start slowly, letting my finger move all around, making sure I touch every spot that really drives you wild."

Brennan began to clench against her fingers as she pressed against her g-spot. As if he could see her as well as hear her, Booth began to talk her through it.

"Then I find the spot that really makes you come, baby." He murmured. "And I concentrate my touch right there. There's nothing about it that would let any man know that it's what makes you come, but I know…because I know you, Bones," he bragged, his voice deep and steady. "I know the sounds you make, I know the way your neck falls back. I know just want you want, and I know just how to give it to you. Now, come for me, Bones," he demanded. "Come on your fingers."

Brennan pressed her thumb to her clit and her fingers tight in her body, and then she exploded, her entire body tensing toward her middle before pressing outward, her feet on the car floor and her head pressed back against the headrest. "Oh, oh…Ohhhhhhhh," she whimpered and came down from her high. "Booth, that was…"

"That's right," he bragged. "Good job, Bones. Now, you'd probably better hurry. I know you hate to be late."

She smiled lazily and continued to lightly stroke between her thighs. "I'll call you tonight?" she offered, and he let out a single laugh. She heard the slightly pained edge to his voice and knew he had not had an orgasm.

"Yeah," he grunted. "And make sure you're alone. Okay?"

She smiled wider and used a napkin from her glove compartment to wipe her fingers. "Okay," she agreed. "And remember to bring my hand lotion in from the SUV."

He groaned, long and low, and she laughed, glad to know she could torture him as much as he tortured her.

"Goodbye, Booth."

"Goodbye, Bones. I love you." He added, and she smiled before she pressed 'End' on her phone.

-**b&b-**

**Everybody still doing okay? **


	12. 11 AM

**Another prompt from Sleepless (who also helped a TON in molding how this one turned out, which she also did on a lot of these other one shots!)—this time B&B are getting ready for their baby's first birthday, and Brennan is stressing out, wanting it to be perfect. Booth tries to get her to relax. With his cock. **

**Ah, hahaha! Oh man…we're almost at the halfway point of the day! **

**-b&b-**

Booth leaned in the doorway to the kitchen with his arms crossed over his chest and a slightly amused smile on his face. "Bones," he tried again, but his lovely partner was like a whirlwind, straightening napkins here, sorting cups there. Her eyes were _focused_, and for the longest time, he'd thought that single track mindedness of hers applied only to the human skeletal system. She'd stared at him a few times with the same intensity, but it was never quite the same as with her work.

Until…_until_ they'd been very intimately introduced to one pink, screaming, squirming, wide-eyed baby girl. It had taken Booth about thirty seconds to tear his eyes away from his beautiful new daughter and back to Brennan, and he'd almost laughed at the expression on her face. Devotion, fierce love, passion…all of it, shining through her incredibly focused gaze as she'd stared at her daughter. He'd watched her catalogue possibly hundreds of details, storing them away in her genius brain. Tears had pricked in his eyes at that moment, as he realized it had really happened. And for 365 days after that, Booth noticed the same look on her face at times.

It happened while Brennan stared down at the sleeping baby in a basinet, when she was nursing her, when she was reading up on the proper physical developmental exercises and social exercises (_It's important that our child be well rounded in every skill set, Booth,_ she'd told him)…and about a hundred other times. Sometimes, Booth would be driving them back from a case, and he'd notice her staring out the window, the same determined consideration in her gaze, and he knew she was thinking about their daughter in some way. He _loved _it. But now, all of that intensity was focused toward their daughter's first birthday party, and Booth shook his head. "Bones, babe," he finally pushed off from his post in the door. "Everything's gonna be just fine."

He tried to wrap his arms around her, but she was too fast and she moved easily to the other side of the kitchen where she once again examined the single candle chosen for the cake.

"What about the cake—"

"Bones, I picked up the cake an hour ago. Baby, you've got to relax."

"I'm relaxed," she answered immediately, and if anything, her back grew even more ramrod straight. Booth covered a laugh with his hand, but she heard it anyway and gave him a shocked looked.

"Birthdays carry great anthropological significance, especially a first birthday, and it's crucial that—"

"See," Booth interrupted her and caught her in his arms, not letting her go when she struggled. "That's how I know you're all tense. Every other word out of your mouth is about anthropology…" he pressed a quick kiss against her lips and another, even when she didn't relax one iota in his arms. "Hey, it's lunch. It's a _party_. It's supposed to be fun. She's gonna sit in her high chair and smash cake all over her pretty face and in her hair, and it will be awesome. I promise."

"I don't want it to be _awesome_," Brennan refuted, though her fingers did come to rest against his chest. When Booth swayed her a little bit in his arms, she met his eyes. "I want it to be _perfect_."

Booth smiled and brushed a finger against her chin. "You're sweet, Bones. I want it to be perfect too, and it's gonna be. I promise."

One of her eyebrows arched. "You can't promise it."

"Oh yeah?" he teased. "And you can?"

She didn't answer, and he could tell she was slightly annoyed at his logic. He laughed, but when she pushed away from his arms, he let her go. "Aw, Bones…come on. I'm just teasing. And hey, this is the first of many, so even if we screw this birthday up…we can try again next year."

Brennan tossed him a look. "Is that supposed to be a joke?"

Booth sighed and grabbed her hand. "Yes." He tugged her away from the already perfectly stacked plates and around the artfully decorated presents table and toward the hallway to their bedroom.

"Where are we going?" she asked, dragging her feet just a tiny bit.

"To have sex," he looked over his shoulder and grinned. "I thought that would seem obvious."

"What?" her entire body stopped moving. "Are you serious? Everyone is going to arrive in less than an hour."

Booth yanked her to him with a soft growl. "_We have time_," he crooned softly and rubbed his hands over her shoulders, noticing that her neck automatically fell back just a bit in response. "Everything is ready and perfect." He punctuated his sentence with a soft kiss to her jaw, just like he knew she liked. She was sensitive at the base of her throat, and he nuzzled her skin there. "Your dad is bringing Parker and our birthday girl back around noon, and we gotta both relax before everyone else gets here."

Her lips quirked up in a smile she tried to hide, but he felt her completely relaxing into his touch. "_You_ need to relax?" she teased, and Booth chuckled as he deftly unbuttoned her pretty blue blouse.

"Yep," he pouted a bit and answered with as much sincerity as he could muster. Brennan didn't buy it for an instant, but when he slipped the silky fabric from her shoulders, she didn't put up a fight. "Come on, baby…let me make you feel good," he stared down at her creamy shoulders and traced a few freckles on one. "And besides, I think we deserve to have our _own_ little private party."

"Oh really," she replied, her chest flushing prettily at the frank desire in his gaze. "And why is that, exactly?"

His large hands spanned her waist and he thumbed the skin on either side of her belly button. It was hard to believe that a year ago, she'd held a baby in her womb. "Because," he answered and met her eyes before laying a quick but passionate kiss against her lips. "A year ago _today_, we did something awesome for the world. We had a baby." He sank to his knees, and Brennan's hands automatically landed on his shoulders for balance. Booth kissed along the line of her pants and then he quickly unbuttoned and unzipped them. He didn't pull them down, just nuzzled his nose and lips against her lower belly and panties. His teeth tugged against the small satin bow, and he smiled and licked it, enjoying the panting breath Brennan made in conjunction with the forward rock her hips made.

"_We_?" her voice was breathy, but teasing, and Booth knew she knew what he meant. He laughed softly and worked his hands around to her back. He slid them beneath her pants and cupped her warm, satin covered behind.

"Okay, I guess you did most of the work," he acknowledged as he peeled her underwear away from her body. From his position at her feet, he looked up and met her eyes. "You were amazing that day, Bones. And this entire year has been _incredible_."

His fingers were lightly stroking on her legs, from the backs of her knees to the creases where her legs met her torso. Her eyes were bright, and he thought maybe a bit shiny with unshed tears. He knew how she felt. They'd loved each other in their own way for a long time, but having a baby together had taken them into truly shared experience. They were so happy it almost hurt sometimes. "You're a really great mom," his voice was raspy with emotion.

"Thank you," she nodded and leaned down. Booth's eyes fluttered shut when she tenderly cupped the side of his face and pressed her lips against his in a long kiss. He groaned when her tongue slipped between his lips, and he rested his palm on the back of her neck, keeping her in place as the kiss deepened. Just when he started to stand up, she stopped him and joined him on the floor. He didn't argue but just pulled her closer, kissing her again, his mouth hot and passionate against hers. Deep moans resonated from his chest at the feel of her in his arms, and she pulled away and gasped in a breath. Their arms and legs twined and Brennan rolled Booth beneath her. His fingers found the small clasp at the front of her bra, and the blush covered silk seemed to melt away, falling from her body like a whisper. Brennan pressed her hands to the floor above his shoulders as Booth rose up and ran his lips up and over her breasts. She pulled away from him and fell to her back. Booth quickly followed and palmed her body, running his hand from her waist to the long column of her neck.

She was beautiful. He knew that already, but it hit him again, with a force that would have knocked him to his knees if he hadn't already been on them, prepared to worship her any way he could. His heart was pounding, and something within him had gone hot, and greedy, and if there was anything in the world besides the life they shared…he had no interest in it.

"I love you, Booth," her words penetrated through his thoughts, and he met her eyes again before leaning down to kiss her. Her hands were pulling at his shirt, and he moved away long enough to peel the fabric up and over his head, tossing it toward a corner. He laughed when her eyes followed the movement, and before she could get distracted, he ran his thumbs over her dusky nipples, enjoying the way they stiffened beneath his touch.

"Booth," she gasped and her back arched up from the wood floor. He bent his head and pulled one delicious peak between his lips as his hands slid to her hips and finally pulled her pants and underwear down her long legs. She kicked them off the rest of the way and her own hands were tugging at his jeans until they were unfastened and shoved just below the bare curve of his ass.

She clutched him there and writhed beneath him before gently scraping her fingernails up and down his spine.

Booth grunted with pleasure and his hips sank down onto hers. His erection was firm and hot where it nestled between Brennan's legs, and she placed her hand on his cheek, guiding him over to her other breast. With her other hand, she positioned him in place and then arched up even higher when he slid inside her. "Booth, _so good_," she cried out.

"Oh, yeah," Booth's lips parted around her breast, and he used his tongue over her nipple in fast strokes. He matched the rhythm with his hips, rocking in and out of her in steady strokes. Her breasts tightened almost painfully beneath his mouth, and Brennan pressed her hands to his shoulders before pulling him up so she could kiss him. Her wet and achy nipples rubbed against his bare chest, and they both moaned against each other's lips.

Booth came first, his long legs going taut from his hard ass all the way down to his feet. He buried his face in Brennan's neck and breathed her in as he pulsed inside of her, and his orgasm triggered hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and held on as the quivering sensation spread throughout her entire body. She stared at the ceiling and tried to catch her breath.

On the kitchen counter, her cell phone rang, and Booth groaned against her shoulder at the disturbance. Brennan laughed and gently pressed against his biceps. But she didn't push him off just yet.

"Can't you call everyone and tell them to come at 1 instead of noon?" he tried to persuade, nibbling along her shoulder and chest. "Hmmm? We need more relaxation…"

"Booth," she smiled and kissed him on the lips. "We might be _too_ relaxed now," she teased, running her fingers all over his back and shoulders. Booth let out a whimper that made her laugh again. But then he finally moved off of her and helped pull her up. For a moment, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed a soft kiss to the center of his chest. "You're a good father, too, Booth," she told him.

"Mmm," he murmured his thanks. Booth placed his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Face it, Bones, we're kick-ass partners, and kick-ass parents," he bragged and then took a step back. He rubbed his hands and looked around, and Brennan smiled at the naked, eager image he made. "Now, how do we make this one kick-ass first birthday party?"

His smile was big, and Brennan pulled him down for another quick kiss before she bent over to pick up her clothes. "First we get dressed, because this will not be a naked party."

"Aw," Booth pretended to complain, but then he laughed and grabbed his own clothes and they quickly dressed.

When their guests arrived, they were ready. And when Max showed up with their little princess, he handed her off to Brennan with a kiss to her cheek. "This looks like a great party, Temperance," he smiled. "This is one lucky little girl."

"Nah, we're the lucky ones," Booth interrupted and wrapped one arm around Brennan's waist while he stuck out his other hand for Max to shake.

The older man shook Booth's hand and then quickly glanced from his daughter to Booth and back again.

"_What_?" Booth asked and rolled his eyes.

Max just turned and walked away toward the food, a knowing smile on his face.

**-b&b-**


	13. Noon

**This one-shot is based on a prompt from SleeplessInAtlanta, who just loves any time B&B have a hot and playful nooner! She also helped make this one extra hot and awesome, so thankssss! **

**-b&b-**

"Thanks," Booth nodded once toward the waitress who brought them their bill. He rwas done with his lunch so he deliberately turned his plate so his fries and the ketchup were toward his partner. A small smile graced his lips as several memories swept through his mind.

Sure enough, within a couple of seconds, Booth watched as she reached across, stole one of his fries, and dipped it in the ketchup. She'd claimed the right to do that a long time ago, and just as easily, he'd given her the right to do anything to him that she wanted. Happiness didn't even begin to describe how content Booth felt at waking up to her and tugging her close to him every night.

She had a small piece of chocolate cake today for dessert, and Booth watched as she took a bite. The frosting covered fork made a slow exit from her lips, and she groaned low in her throat.

Brennan licked at the inside of her upper lip and then took a quick sip of her coffee, pausing when she noticed Booth staring at her.

His eyes were serious, but there was something…darker lurking behind them.

"…What?" she asked, a nervous laugh tinged in her voice.

Booth stared at her for a moment longer, seemingly considering his next words. Then, he placed his elbows on the table and leaned toward her. "That's the exact sound you make when I'm inside you."

Her eyes flashed—in arousal and in surprise that he would mention something so sexy while they were in public. She knew he wasn't a prude between the sheets, but he was still private in his public life.

They stared at one another, and Booth nearly started when he felt Brennan's foot along his leg in what felt like an invitation. He wanted to accept that invitation so badly, and he got so hard, so fast, it was a wonder his dick didn't hit the table.

His chest expanded, and he refused to look away. Brennan let one finger swirl in the chocolate frosting of her cake. She placed the tip of her finger between her lips and then moaned again while her tongue licked away the frosting.

Booth groaned, and Brennan bit her bottom lip.

"Bones, I…"

"Yes," she agreed automatically, and then they were standing up. Booth tossed several bills onto the table and then grabbed Brennan. He kept her close to his front, and he laughed when she wiggled against him. She giggled when they were pressed together in the door, and once they were outside, Booth grabbed her hand and pulled her into a nearby alley way. He kissed her passionately—and it was harder than usual with them both smiling. He chuckled again and placed a soft kiss in the spot where her neck met her jaw. Brennan clasped her hands around his biceps and squeezed.

He scraped his teeth against her throat and started to grind his erection hard between her legs, feeling so horny—despite the fact that they'd been having regular incredibly mind-blowing sex for what seemed like weeks straight. But still, how in the hell had they gone from having lunch to grinding each other in the alley.

"You're very hard," Brennan gasped, proving to him that he was right there with her in every way.

Booth laughed breathlessly. "I know," he moaned, running his hands between her ass and the wall and squeezing. He rocked her against him, groaning at the added pressure. "Shit, I feel like I'm one wrong move from coming in my pants."

"We should find somewhere private," she breathed and ran her hands up to his shoulders.

"Yeah," he agreed, even though he didn't make a move to step away from her. "We should," he nodded again, pressing a hand on her back.

She grasped onto his belt and held on as he spun them so his back was flat against the rough brick wall. She yanked once, luxuriating in the feel of his hard-on pressing so deliciously between her legs.

"Damn," he cursed and tried to still her hips in his hands. "Seriously…let's get out of here."

"My place," she offered, and caught his mouth with hers. "It's closer."

"Hmmm…okay," he nodded, finally tearing himself away from her, and then they made their way back out to the street. Brennan's car was closer too, and she got into the driver's seat. Most of the time, Booth didn't like riding in her car, but now he took advantage. He leaned over the console and swept her hair back from her neck before laying a sweet line of tickling kisses from her neck to where her shirt began.

"We're bad," she breathed with a laugh, and gasped when he placed his hand on her thighs.

"Oh," he husked out. "But it feels _so_ good," he insisted with a soft scrape of his teeth against her earlobe.

She laughed again, the sound so young and carefree, it made Booth feel almost like a teenager about to go make-out with the prettiest girl in school.

Brennan shivered and he continued his sweet torture until she finally pulled into a spot in front of her apartment. Immediately, she took his hand and shoved it between her legs, arching up at the pressure and proving how hot and wet she already was. "Come inside," she offered, and their eyes met.

Despite their sexual experience, they both flushed at the double meaning in her words. Booth pressed the heel of his hand to the top of her mound and began to rotate, gently brushing her clit through her pants. "I can't wait to unzip you and use my fingers on you. I know you're gonna be so hot and so wet and so fucking ready for me."

"And you'll be ready for me too, right?" she rasped.

"Yeah," he kissed her mouth hard, and she grabbed onto his shoulders and rocked against his touch. "No," she broke away and pulled in a deep breath. "Not here…"

Booth nodded and then opened his door quickly. Brennan did the same and then they were racing up to her complex's front door. His hands rode low on her hips, and he kissed her neck while they waited for the elevator. The doors opened, and Booth was prepared to shove her inside and up against the wall, lift their hands over her head and thrust between her thighs and take the delicious pressure up a notch. But her elderly neighbor was in the elevator. He gave them both a smile, and Brennan and Booth stood side by side, demurely biding their time as the electric numbered lights signaled the elevator's travels. They stole glances at one another and almost laughed. The elevator came to a stop and they patiently waited for Brennan's neighbor to precede them. Booth pressed soft kisses to the back of Brennan's neck when she used her key in her lock, and she giggled when it didn't work the first time. By the time they got inside her door, they were both laughing. Booth took her hips in his hands and turned her so her back was against her front door. He lifted her hands above her head and then let his body fall against hers. He pressed his mouth to hers and his tight length against the center of her thighs.

Brennan moaned deliciously against his mouth and rotated her body against his. She fought against his hold and then when her hands were loosened, she yanked his shirt from his pants, quickly sliding her hands over his strong and warm back.

"Oh yeah," he grunted and nimbly worked at her clothes until he could undo her blouse and bra and bury his face between her breasts. He murmured his approval as he sucked one pink peak between his lips. Brennan gasped, and the sound reminded Booth that there was another sound he wanted to hear. He kept up his mouth's work and used his hands to undo her pants. He unzipped them and shoved his hand inside, pushing her panties aside and plunging his fingers into her. "Oh fuck, baby, yeah," he rubbed, her passage so creamy wet and tight, he could hardly wait to feel her around his dick. "You're soaked. So wet, Bones. I need…I need in you. Right _now_,"

Brennan arched her back as she watched him unzip his own pants and shove them down. She could have easily come in the front seat of her car—fully clothed. When Booth touched her bare skin, she always shivered, and now, he was spreading her thighs just before he buried himself deep inside her silky wet core.

"Oh," she moaned.

"Oh yeah," Booth bragged. "That's it, baby." He bit his lip and began thrusting into her over and over at just the right angle. "Hell, yeah."

He was boasting; she knew it. But he was also fucking her and making her feel "oh, so good…"

Her fingers stroked over his chest and his shoulders and when he sucked in his stomach at her touch, she smiled against his mouth. Her hand slipped between them and when she cupped his balls, he threw his head back, thrust his hips forward and let out a desperate sound of his own. The last thought she had before she exploded around him was that she had some bragging rights of her own.

**-b&b-**


	14. 1 PM

Brennan's eyes registered the sunshine before her mind did, and she stretched, moaning in satisfaction at the deep relaxation in her muscles. The sheets beneath her skin were luxurious, and the only sounds emanating through her room were those of the ocean outside her window. She stretched once more before turning over in her bed to see Booth lying next to her. He was tanned, bare-chested, and looking every inch like he completely belonged on a secluded Hawaiian island.

"Good morning, Booth," her eyes fluttered shut once more when he wrapped a sure arm around her waist and tugged her close. It seemed he'd been waiting for her to wake up. But she wasn't sure for how long.

"Mmmm," he pressed a kiss against her cheek. "Happy anniversary, babe. But it's _not_ morning."

Her eyes opened in surprise, and he laughed softly at her.

"It's nearly one o'clock in the afternoon, Bones," he pre-answered the question her lips parted to ask.

Her brow furrowed, "Why did you let me sleep so late?"

He laughed again and ran his hand over her back. "Because we're on vacation," he reminded her. "Hawaii, no kids, no skeletons, no paperwork…_just_," he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "_Us_."

Brennan's fingers rested on his chest, and gently curled there as she kissed his mouth. His lips tasted sweet, like fresh fruit, and she pulled away to see a small plate on the nightstand with what looked like pineapple and mango, artfully cut. "Is that for me?" she asked, reaching around him.

"Hmmm…sort of," he kept his body between her and the fruit, but when she pouted, he snagged a piece of pineapple and gently held it to her lips. She eyed him with a mixture of sleepiness, arousal and suspicion as she bit down on the fruit. Booth leaned toward her and kissed away the small drop of juice that trickled off her lips.

He followed it with another kiss and used his tongue to get his own Temperance-infused taste of tart sweetness.

"Sort of?" she questioned when he pulled away. "That doesn't make sense. Either it is for me or it isn't, Booth." Her smile softened her words, and Booth rolled his eyes and tugged her so her body was pressed on top of his.

"How about this, Bones," he grinned. "It's for me to eat, but I promise you'll enjoy yourself."

Brennan blinked at his words and then saw the soft strips of fabric also laying on the nightstand at Booth's side of the bed.

"Hmmmm?" Booth was leaning up on his elbows and kissing her neck. "I thought we might reenact our first anniversary," he murmured against her skin, and she felt his smile there.

She smiled too and leaned into his touch, her mind instantly transporting her back to their first anniversary. They'd spent an entire weekend in bed, leaving only to use the bathroom and to get food. And when some of the food had ended up on them, in bed, they'd smiled and enjoyed that too.

"I think that is a wonderful idea," Brennan lifted onto her knees and then reached out an arm toward one of the scarves. But then she found herself flat on her back and staring back at Booth's confident face.

"Oh, no, Bones," he shook his head and smiled. "Make yourself comfortable, because this time, I'm the one tying you up first."

Brennan's eyebrow arched, and she tried for indifference. But her nipples tightened immediately, and Booth noticed, leaning down and pressing his mouth against one with a soft laugh.

Brennan sighed and closed her eyes to the sensation. "Wait," she pressed one hand against his shoulder and pushed. "Let me up for a minute,"

Booth kissed her neck. "Ah, you're trying to catch me off guard, Bones? Not gonna happen."

"No," she laughed and pushed harder on his shoulder. "I just want to go to the bathroom first. If I'm going to be in this bed for a while like you _promised_, that is."

Booth smirked and rolled away from her. "Oh, you'll be here for a long while," he guaranteed.

Brennan smiled and shook her head as she made her way to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and stood under the spray for a quick minute, just to feel fresh and clean. And later, after she flushed the toilet, she stared at herself in the mirror. There were a few gray hairs near where her hair parted to the side, and she noticed faint stretch marks against her stomach. They'd never quite faded all the way, but she didn't mind. She rather liked them, as a symbol of her body's experience.

"BONES!" she heard Booth's impatient shout through the bathroom door, and she smiled to herself, running her hairbrush through her hair and quickly brushing her teeth before re-joining him in the bedroom.

He was sprawled out on his side, all long and lean and muscled in only his dark blue boxers. His eyes traveled appreciatively over her body, and his hand stroked lazily along his stomach. Brennan walked to the bed and then stood there, staring down at him. "Are you sure you don't want me to tie you up?" she offered, enjoying the view, when he rolled onto his back.

"I'm sure," his lips barely moved as the words rumbled from low in his chest. His mouth curved up with sensual promise, and he patted the mattress beside him.

Brennan moved onto the bed and when he moved off of it, she settled in the center of the bed, her pale but rosy skin a contrast to the snow-white sheets beneath her.

Booth took one of the scarves between his fingers and then he eyed Brennan's position in comparison to the bed. "Here," he suggested, palming her hips and moving her toward the headboard. "How's that," he asked as he ran his fingers up one of her arms, lifting it and touching her fingertips against the slats against the wall.

"Good," Brennan nodded, flexing her fingers and wrist while she could.

"Good," Booth leaned down and kissed her lips, twining his fingers through hers for a brief second. He thought about asking if she remembered the rules, but he knew she did. Hell, she'd made up the damn rules, so he knew she understood how to tell him if things went too far. Not that he intended for that to happen. No, today was all about slow orgasms that rolled over her body like waves—mind-numbing pleasure that left her nearly boneless and satisfied.

He wrapped the thin scarf around the headboard and then tied her slim wrist to it, making a small questioning sound in the back of his throat.

"It's fine, Booth," she tugged a bit and tested the restraint. "It will work quite effectively."  
>Her words were squinty, but her tone was breathless, and he knew she was excited. He copied the process with her other arm and then straddled her, placing his palms on her ribs, just beneath her breasts. He leaned down and pressed his mouth against hers in a searing kiss that left them both breathless. Booth rubbed his fingertips over her breasts, carefully avoiding her puffy nipples. They strained toward him, begging wordlessly for his touch. He just smiled and moved down her body, kissing down her stomach and then down her legs. At her feet were two longer scarves, and he gently wrapped them around her ankles. They reached to the bed posts, but didn't strain her thighs. She was immobile, but comfortable.<p>

"Thanks, Bones," he pressed a soft kiss on the bottom of one of her feet.

Her eyebrows arched up as she watched him walk around the end of the bed. "Shouldn't I be the one thanking you?"

He chuckled as he sat down and placed a warm palm on her belly. "Believe me, you will be." His thumb rubbed against her belly button. "But I'm pretty sure I'm going to enjoy this just as much as you are."

With his other hand, he reached for the plate of fruit. It wasn't as cold as it had been before, but it was still fresh. He took another piece of pineapple and ran the straight tip over her stomach with minimal pressure. Still, she gasped, and her muscles contracted inward. Booth liked that, so he followed up with the other side of the fruit, using almost a fan-like motion against her bare skin. "Mmmmm," he murmured when her skin looked a bit sticky. Booth lowered his mouth and followed the line of the fruit with his tongue and lips, kissing and licking her clean.

Brennan arched again…just from his mouth and a single piece of fruit on her stomach. She knew that once he really started to tease her that she would be begging him for more.

Booth moved off of her and then off the bed, staring down at her again. Her long legs were splayed, the perfect width for him to slide between. Her hands flexed, opening and closing in small movements that signaled her anticipation. He was caught between wanting to stand there and look at her forever and needing to be inside her _now_. Her nipples had flushed a dark pink, puckered tight, and he hadn't even touched them. It was that fact that made him pull back the reins on his own desire and re-focus on making her quiver with wanting him.

He took a piece of mango from the plate and moved it to her mouth. "Hungry, Bones?" he offered.

"A little," she answered and he gently fed her the fruit, leaning down to kiss her after she chewed.

"More?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"Maybe later,"

"Okay," he nodded and smiled as he picked up another piece of pineapple. He tore it into smaller bits and laid them on her body—against one thigh, in the center of her chest, right above her mound, right where her shoulder met her neck, and one gently nestled over her clit…wrapped between her folds. He stared at that for a long moment, his eyes going dark and his tongue swiping out to lick at his lips. Brennan licked her own lips in anticipation. This was going to be incredible.

She watched as Booth moved down her body. Starting at her feet, he brushed her skin with his lips before sucking one of her toes into his mouth. She moaned and arched, and he lifted his head immediately.

"Don't move, Bones. If any of the fruit falls off, I have to put it back…and then we start over."

Her eyes went wide with surprise. "Are you serious?"

He laughed and tapped his index finger against one of her knees. "I'm serious."

She sighed and tried to relax, forcing her body to recognize and enjoy his kisses but not physically react to them. It was a _mental_ seduction—one she could control, and as Booth kissed up and down her body, carefully avoiding the fruit, she concentrated on every single detail. The result was an inner satisfaction…an awareness of his mouth and her body as two things that needed one another. It was perfect, her mind and his body in cooperation as to her ultimate pleasure.

His tongue was wet against her stomach and thighs, and when he slipped the tip of his tongue along her opening, her eyes flew open with shock. She tried to clench her legs together, but then remembered they were tied up. Booth smiled up at her from between her thighs, his confidence subtle and strong.

He teased and licked at her opening, mindful not to move her body in order to keep the pineapple against her clit. She was wet and his lips slid easily over her flesh. When she panted his name, he knew he needed to stop before she came. Licking her one last time, he rose onto his elbows and stared up her body. Keeping his eyes locked with hers, he moved over to her thigh. With his teeth, he picked up the piece of fruit there, and her eyes darkened when he chewed and swallowed it. Then he moved up her body and did the same thing with the piece of pineapple in her belly button, in the center of her chest and at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He buried his face in her neck and inhaled, the sweet, tropical scent combined with her natural allure. Her nipples were so tight, they rasped against his chest, and he tortured her by rocking his body over them once, then again.

"Booth," she clenched her jaw, and he knew she was trying not to move her body against his. He rewarded her with a kiss to her mouth, moaning with her when she tasted the fruit against his lips.

He pulled back and took a piece of mango from the plate and mashed it in his hands. "Hang on, Bones," he smiled wickedly and rubbed the result all over her breasts. Her skin tightened beneath his hands, and he repeated the process until her pale curves were covered with the bright soft fruit. Her hands gripped at her restraints and she clenched her thighs together and tried to shove her breasts upward. Toward his hands, toward his body, toward his mouth…she didn't care.

"Please Booth," she begged, her lips falling open in surrender. She whimpered in disappointment when he moved completely off the bed and walked toward the bathroom.

"Be patient," he teased, and she narrowed her eyes at his retreating figure before looking down at her body. She had to admit, the sight was rather erotic. And she imagined the turn-about, when she tied Booth to the bed and stroked soft fruit all over his hard cock until he begged her for relief.

He came back into the room carrying a couple of towels and a bowl of water. He placed them on her nightstand, and Brennan watched with pleasure as he then hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers and peeled them off his body. His legs were tan and firm, and his penis was already very hard. She half expected him to climb on top of her and her core flexed in anticipation of all that thickness moving inside her. But he merely moved to the bed beside her, stretching out on his side. She groaned, and he laughed as he kissed one of her arms. "Are you still comfortable?" he murmured.

"I'm wet," she pouted a bit. "Covered with fruit and I need to come, Booth. Other than that, I'm fine."

He laughed again, this time with a groan as he leaned in to kiss her mouth. His cock brushed against her hip, but that was the closest any of her body got to it. She gasped against his mouth as his hand slid down the center of her body. He bypassed her clit and then cupped the base of her mound, immediately pushing one long finger into her tight passage. "Booth!" she wrenched her lips from his and tried to rock on his finger. But his angle was just right for torturing her. "Please…make me come. Please…"

She was soaked around his finger, and his cock flexed, reminding him that he could so easily just bury himself inside her and come. He could even start over after that, kissing her all over until she was absolutely panting in his arms.

But her body clenched around his finger, and he knew she physically needed to come. "Alright, Bones…here you go," he hooked his finger tighter against the upper wall of her passage and started to stroke inside her. His mouth settled at the side of her breast, and he began licking away the fruit with long tongue strokes. He still avoided her nipple, but cleaned everything else before moving over her body. "Booth, Booth, Booth, Booth…" she chanted, and he felt her get warmer and wetter, and oh so tight. He straddled her and wrapped his lips around her nipple, sucking hard and licking her frantically while he shoved two fingers deep inside her and held them steady while she came around them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, pulling at her restraints as her eyes squeezed shut at the sensation. "Ohhhhh," she breathed as she came down from the high. "Booth…"

He smiled against her skin and then lazily cleaned up her other breast. She was relaxed, her chest rising and falling with every shuddering breath she took. He sucked on her nipple until she growled a bit from the back of her throat. Then he stroked her opening once again with his thumb. "Booth," she moaned. "Mmmm…"

He took that as a sign to continue, and he moved down her body, finally settling between her thighs. He licked along her outer folders, paying close attention to the sensitive creases of her thighs. "Good job, Bones," he praised when he saw the small piece of pineapple still nestled against her puckering clit. He licked it, and her, at the same time, pulling the fruit into his mouth with a soft suction against her clit.

"Fuck," escaped her lips on the breathiest sigh he'd ever heard. He laughed and pulled her clit into his mouth again, keeping that rhythm going until she writhed beneath him as best she could.

"Get inside me," she demanded, but he shook his head, his cheeks brushing against her inner things.

"No…not yet," he murmured against her slick flesh. "First you're going to come again, Bones." He snagged a piece of pineapple from the plate and pressed it against her mouth. She opened wide and chewed the fruit as he buried his face between her thighs, making her moan with long, slow, open mouthed kisses against her body. Her neck arched off the bed, and her lips wrapped around his finger. He left it in her mouth, and she sucked. Meanwhile, his tongue was flat and raspy against her clit, and the little bud was so stiff, he had to trap it with his lips to keep it in place. Booth began a gentle suction and used his tongue, taking cues from her body and the unintelligible sounds coming from her her own sucking mouth.

When she froze, he knew she was coming, and he sank his tongue into her, letting her spill into his waiting mouth. He moaned appreciatively, loving her flavor and texture.

"Mmmmm," she could barely keep her eyes open, and her lips parted as she breathed. "That was amazing," she smiled as he kissed his way back up her body. "But I think it's your turn."

"It _is_ my turn," Booth said huskily, sliding silkily between her spread legs and giving her a sexy grin. "But the ties stay on," he smiled against her mouth and pressed all the way inside her. She was so hot and snug, he groaned and pumped into her in three tight strokes before he had to pause and catch his breath. "Bones," he buried his face in her neck and panted. "You're so wet."

She couldn't touch him, so she just smiled at him. "You make me wet,"

A smile curved up his mouth and he nodded before resuming his rhythm. "Yeah, Hell yeah."

**-b&b-**


	15. 2 PM

**This one is rated M. Haha, not sure why I feel the need to tell you this, since they all pretty much are, but, I don't know…this one just feels more M than the others. **

**You decide!**

**-b&b-**

"Booth…" Brennan's voice was tinged with exasperation. "I can't concentrate when you're pacing like that."

Booth stopped walking and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, sorry…but it's hard for me to just sit there and wait. You know that." His hands landed on his hips, and even in his t-shirt and sweatpants, he posed an impressive figure.

"I know," she murmured and stood up. "Why don't you just go for a run or go to the shooting range or something like that?"

"No, no…" he insisted. "I'm not leaving you here in your office until we are done with the paperwork."

"But your portion is done, Booth. It's a Sunday afternoon. I'm used to doing this on my own. There's no one else here at the lab, and I just have to finish my portion of the paperwork, and I can't do that if you're…bothering me."

Her voice was breathy, and her cheeks were flushed, and Booth frowned. "I don't _mean_ to bother you," he finally spoke through gritted teeth. "But we're _partners_." His eyes flickered to her barely rounded belly. "We're other things too now, but…this stuff," he motioned between them and her desk where a few file folders were opened. "The work stuff? That stuff is the same."

Brennan placed a hand on his arm, soothing him a bit with her soft touch. "I know." It secretly pleased her that he'd come to the lab with her because he wanted to spend time with her. Her fingers curled into the soft, worn fabric of his shirt. She liked that their intimacy meant she got to see him in all states of dress and undress. She loved him in a suit, but she also liked him casual. "I also know of a way that would help you relax."

Booth grunted, and then realized she was serious. His eyes flew to hers in surprise. "Um…that's funny, Bones."

"I'm not joking," her eyes were wide and clear and without artifice.

Booth pressed his hands to his hips and stared toward the floor to ceiling glass that was her office wall. From where he stood, he could see the empty lab platform, and his mind whirled with possibility. _Wait…no_, "No, Bones…come on…I'll just go for a run or something like you said."

But her mind was made up, and with a smile, she led him over to the couch in her office. "Wait," Booth stopped her.

"Booth," she started to talk him into it, but stopped when she saw him moving the couch so the back of it faced her office door.

"There," he breathed a bit heavily from the effort and then sat down. He patted the couch on either side of him with a smile and a soft blush against his high cheekbones. His boyish anticipation contrasted with the sexy weekend stubble on his cheeks and his wide shoulders. "C'mere, Bones…"

Brennan leaned down and kissed him, but instead of straddling him like he wanted, she slid to her knees in front of him. Before his mind registered her actions, she'd already loosened the drawstring of his sweatpants and in one fast motion, she'd pulled them all the way to his feet. "Bones," he groaned, a tinge of warning in his voice. She just looked up at him with a saucy smile and unfastened the button of his soft grey boxers. She left them on him, figuring if for some reason, they were caught, he at least wouldn't be completely naked. With soft fingers, Brennan reached into the slit of his boxers and wrapped her fingers along his half-hard penis. His skin was velvety smooth, and the tip was rosy, but not as dark as she knew it would soon get. With one hand she held him while the other hand stroked over his length. He seemed to grow harder and thicker with every swipe of her palm over the head of his cock, and when she brushed her thumb against him there, his feet planted to the floor and his hips shifted as a low mottled groan escaped his lips.

She smiled and then stood up. Then she straddled him and nearly laughed at the slightly disappointed look on Booth's face. He'd wanted her in that position before, but his instinctive male reaction at not receiving oral sex had been impossible to hide. "Don't worry, Booth," she gave him a smooth tug. "I'm planning on you coming in my mouth."

He let out a harsh moan, and Brennan took the opportunity to press her mouth against his. She _was_ going to suck him off eventually, but first, she wanted him to feel her mouth on his mouth before she wrapped it around his cock. She wanted him to feel the warmth and curve of her cheeks, to recognize the texture and raspy slide of her tongue.

Booth's hands clenched at his sides and just when he clutched her hips, she moved away and sank back down to her knees. She took him in hand and stroked upward, using her thumb to once again tease the head of his cock. When she finally leaned forward to lick just the tip, she kept her eyes on his face. Like always, his neck corded, and his eyes narrowed. She loved putting that look on his face; it gave her an incredible rush. She loved the tiny crinkle-frown between his eyebrows. She knew that nothing would make that go away except full release. And she intended to give it to him.

With her hands on his thighs and her thumbs rubbing his sac, she teased him. Licking gently. Alternating between sucking his shaft and the head of his cock. "I love the way you taste," she murmured appreciatively and when his cock responded by growing and hardening with nearly every lick, she rewarded him with another hard suck.

"God, Bones…_your mouth_," he praised. Booth lifted his arms over his head and clenched the back of the couch for leverage as he pumped forward once, then again. Brennan took him all the way in and used her tongue rapidly on the underside of his head on his pull out. "Fuck," he cursed and left one muscled arm straining over his head while his other hand immediately cupped the back of her neck, his long fingers spearing through her hair and loosening the ponytail there.

He massaged her skull with his fingers, and Brennan mimicked the rhythm on his balls with her hand. She lifted off of him and paused, staring down at the drop of precum pearling against his tiny slit. With one index finger, she swirled the moisture against his plummy head and made him nice and wet. She licked both of her palms, then wrapped both of her hands around his shaft—one at the very base and the other just above it. Her knuckles were lined up in a perfect row, and she squeezed from the bottom up, simulating a clenching moist pussy. Booth groaned and his fingers in her hair tightened to an almost painful level. Brennan leaned forward and took the rest of his penis into her mouth. She sucked, hard, using her own saliva and his arousal to make everything very wet as she rose and fell against him. As she sucked him off, she loosened her grip with every slide out and tightened with every push in. She moaned encouragement and licked all around the head of his cock for an excruciating minute before sucking him back in again.

Booth's eyes were squeezed shut, but his other senses seemed heightened. He heard the sloppy suction and release as her lips popped around his hard dick. _And oh, fuck…the feeling_.

He thought he was going to come out of his skin…not just through his cock, but everywhere. He palmed the couch cushions on either side of his hips and rocked forward as best he could. The couch was soft enough that he wasn't getting good leverage. But it didn't matter, because she was somehow pulling and sucking and working him so exquisitely. When she pressed her tongue against his slit, the sensation was so piercing, he thought he was going to come right then. Somehow he didn't, and in the back of his mind, he registered her doing that little finger near his balls trick that always pulled him back from the edge. She was building him up—not just getting him to explode. Though he was plenty close to both. "Uh, uh, uh, uh, uhhhhhhhhhhhh," he clenched his teeth so hard he thought he might break his back molars. When she released him from her hands and took him all the way into her mouth, he tossed his head back and groaned. His feet were on the floor and he planted them wider, trying to give her more room between his thighs. All the damn room she needed, she could have. She wasn't sucking at all…just slowly sliding her lips up and down, making him _so wet._

"Me too," she murmured, and he realized he'd said the words out loud. Oh, yeah. He knew she liked sucking him off. She'd told him quite early on in their relationship that oral sex excited her…giving as much as receiving. He'd been happy to tell her that he felt the same. In his mind, he imagined burying his face between her thighs. It was dangerous mental territory, but he couldn't resist. He knew as soon as he imagined licking her sweet little clit, he'd likely come.

"Bones," he rasped. "This feels so good…I'm about to…I'm gonna…oh, fuck," he warned, but it was also begging. And he cursed low in his throat when she gave him what he needed, once again wrapping her tight hands around his pulsing shaft and sucking hard on his throbbing tip.

Brennan tightened her mouth around him and paid special attention to the ratio of speed and movement in her sucking. Her tongue was swirling, and she sensed the moment when he froze. And then his upper body was falling forward; his hands landed on her shoulders and he cried out in ecstasy as he came in her mouth. She stayed with him all the way, pumping him gently with her hands until his balls finally relaxed downward and his body stopped shuddering. Only then did she gently pull her lips away from him.

A silky drop of fluid lingered on her lip, and Booth watched as she swiped at it with her tongue. He groaned and pressed his forehead against hers, breathing in her scent and trying to come up with the energy to thank her. Brennan cupped his face in her hands and lifted up on her knees, pressing a kiss to the soothed spot on his forehead between his eyebrows.

She smiled at his full release and then climbed up to his lap. "What do you have in mind for dinner?" she asked him as she stroked his shoulder.

His lips parted, "Bones, you gotta give me a little more recovery time here."

Her fingers traced down his chest to where his penis was not still resting outside of his boxers. He wasn't soft and had the possibility of hardening again. "You seem to be recovering quite nicely," she commented with a slide of her thumb.

Booth groaned. "Not my dick…my _brain._ Jeez, Bones," he breathed with an adoring smile. "When you blow me, you blow my mind."

She laughed at his words and kissed him before standing up and leaving him on the couch. She made her way back behind her desk and looked at him. He was still sprawled out with his sweatpants pooled at his feet.

"Why don't you take a nap," she offered, hiding a smile. "I'll wake you up when I'm done."

He smiled at her and stretched out onto his back. "Okay…sounds good, Bones."

She smiled and shook her head and got back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>-b&amp;b-<strong>


	16. 3 PM

The sound of rain pounded soothingly against the windows. The entire city felt lazy—gray and subdued and willing people to just stay inside. Booth and Brennan were no different, and their Saturday morning began with sleeping in and Booth making Brennan breakfast in bed. She woke to the smell of freshly pressed coffee and stretched her arms over her head, pretty and sleepy at the same time.

She eventually padded toward the bathroom for a long hot shower, and then settled on their couch with a manuscript her editor wanted her to endorse. Booth sat with her feet in his lap, and he gently rubbed them. She looked up and smiled at him when he pumped his fist in the air and looked at her with a grin on his face.

"A Bogart marathon, Bones!"

She accepted his happy kiss and then went back to her manuscript. But within a couple of hours, the papers were on the coffee table, and she was snuggled up to Booth as they watched movies together.

Hours later, she woke to incredibly comforting warmth. It was dark inside the room, and she had no idea what time it was. Booth's strong body was behind hers, and his arm was wrapped around her waist. On the TV, _Casablanca_ was beginning, and she smiled to herself that she already had seen that one and remembered how it ended.

"Mmmm," Booth breathed behind her, but she wasn't sure if he was waking up or not. Sometimes he made sleepy sounds as he slept, and for the first few weeks they'd been together, she'd enjoyed watching him sleep. He was more peaceful then, his boyish expression sweet. She liked seeing him like that before the weight of their daily jobs crossed his features at the lab or in his office or at a crime scene. She liked measuring the width of his shoulders and the trim line of his hips. He murmured again, and his arm tightened.

On the coffee table were two empty beer bottles, a coffee mug and on living room floor was a tipped-over bowl of popcorn, a remnant of their makeshift lunch. She smiled and noticed the manuscript she'd been working on earlier. But instead of pulling away from Booth, she maneuvered beneath the blanket they were sharing until she was facing him, her body stretched out with his on the couch.

His breathing was even, and his lips gently parted. She couldn't resist reaching out and gently rubbing her index finger against his chin. She loved the small dimple there…loved the way the dimple in his cheek was more pronounced when he really smiled at her. She loved the clean line of his jaw, the imperfect line of his nose. She loved the way his hair felt near his ears. As she traced over his face, it took a minute for her to realize that his eyes were open, and he was now watching her.

He wasn't exactly wary, but there was a hint of sleepy confusion in his brown eyes. But when she smiled at him, he smiled back and leaned toward her for a soft kiss. Their lips met and then parted. Everything felt slow and lazy, and the rainy patter against the windows was a soothing soundtrack to their languid passion. Brennan wanted to pull the blanket over their heads to coccoon around them-to capture the special connection they shared and to block out the rest of the world.

She was a writer, but when it came to communicating verbally, she didn't always know what to say. She loved that Booth understood her-even without words. And she understood him, not just what he said, but everything about him. Their kisses lasted a long time until Booth's hand slid from her back to her stomach. The sweatshirt she'd borrowed from him that morning was loose and his palm slid easily against her bare skin. Brennan gasped lightly and their mouths parted. Booth tipped his neck down and brushed soft kisses against her jaw and neckline.

Brennan ran her hands against Booth's stomach, soft and slow, and she tilted her chin so their lips met again. Lazily, they caressed one another, not for the sole purpose of sexual fulfillment, but just _because_. They were together, and it felt good. Booth's hand slid up a bit until his fingers were gently wrapped around her lace covered breast. Brennan murmured a small sigh against his lips as he cupped her and weighed her in his palm. He didn't squeeze or pinch or rub…he just held her in his hand.

The outside weather and darkened room added an early morning feel to it, and Brennan ran her hands over Booth's rear end before sliding her fingers forward to his groin, gently cupping him through his flannel pants.

He made a low sound from his throat and placed a nipping kiss along her jawline. His hands made small work of both of their pants, hers down to her thighs, and his just pulled down enough for him to slide bare between her legs. Brennan pressed her palms to his face and kissed him, letting her tongue run against his lips as she lifted one knee up and over his leg. Booth palmed her bare backside and as their kiss deepened, he slid inside of her.

She whimpered against his lips and then fisted his t-shirt in her hands as she took him in all the way. He was inside of her but barely moving. On the outside, the pads of his fingertips tenderly rubbed against her clit, every so often gathering her moisture from where they were joined before he slicked around her again. She was wet and breathing fast, and his breathing was labored as he grew thicker and warmer inside her. It was sensual connection, lethargic in the best way.

He stroked her clit, following her breathy cues as to when to press harder or ease off with a lighter touch. They stayed that way for minutes, it could have been hours—neither one had any sense of the time, only one another.

When Brennan's fingernails sank into his shoulders through his t-shirt, Booth cupped her mound and rubbed her clit with the heel of his hand. Brennan arched back and gasped, her body going taut as her insides folded around his length. Her spasms pushed him from her, nearly all the way, but Booth reacted and slid back into her, coming deep inside in a slow, numbing pulse.

"Mmmmm," Brennan sighed and sank even deeper against Booth's body. _Sated._

He rubbed her back and fixed their pants before pulling her closer. Their eyes quickly fluttered shut again as the sound of rain continued to soothe against the windows.

**-b&b-**

**I love the idea that Booth could teach Brennan that it's good to just be lazy sometimes-to spend time together because they like each other. And I love that in return, Brennan will be the one he loves and gets to spend lazy time with.**


	17. 4 PM

**This one is set 'during' Hole in the Heart…between when Booth gets Broadsky and when Brennan and the rest of the team send VNM's body away. It's also the first one of these 'hours' that I wrote, so it's a little special to me! : ) **

**-b&b-**

"Where are you?"

Brennan read the text and felt another flutter in her stomach. She quickly typed, "Home. After your call, we all took the rest of the day off."

There was a pause for a couple of moments and then, "I want to see you. Soon."

Brennan bit her bottom lip and leaned against her kitchen counter, amazed at the slightly giddy sensation she was experiencing. She replied with only one word. "Yes."

The knock came within the hour, and she opened the door immediately. Booth was in his trench coat and a suit, and when he saw her, his eyes flickered with an emotion she couldn't define.

"I had to follow up at the Hoover about Broadsky-"

"I won't be here long. We're all meeting later at the lab for a small memorial for Vincent."

They spoke at the same time, and then both gave small nervous smiles. Brennan stepped back and motioned with one hand for Booth to come in. He did, and after she closed the door, she turned and met his eyes. They were both silent for a second before the reality of the day- of what could have happened and didn't- rushed to the forefront and within seconds, they were hugging, arms clasped tightly.

"Bones," he murmured, gently nuzzling his nose in her hair near her ear. Her hands tightened on his back and when she pulled back, their mouths were very close. It felt incredibly easy to kiss, and then they _were _kissing—sweet and soft and lovely.

Booth pulled back first, a small smile on his face. "So I guess every time I hug you, I'm going to have to kiss you too." His eyes were shy and warm as he tucked her hair behind her ear. She smiled too.

"Okay," her response was a slightly breathy laugh, and then they were kissing again. When her fingers slipped through his hair, he groaned, and immediately, the kiss turned heated and more frantic. Brennan soon found herself in his arms and then flat on her back against her couch. Booth forced his mouth away to gasp in air, and Brennan arched beneath him in anticipation.

"I think that every time I kiss you, I'm gonna have to make love to you," he confessed, his eyes a little less shy but no less warm. In fact, they were getting darker and hotter, and Brennan smoothed her fingers over his shoulders.

"At least take off your coat," she teased, and he smirked and then laughed, pushing off the couch before stripping off his trench coat and everything beneath it. When he was done, he looked at her, finding her spread out in nothing but a sinfully sweet pale pink bra and matching panties. A low growl rumbled from his throat and he sank to his knees, immediately wrapping one hand around her nearest thigh and wrapping it around his neck and shoulders as he leaned forward.

"Booth," she gasped when he sealed his mouth to the juncture of her thighs through her panties. She was wet and within seconds, arching up. "Booth," she cried out again and rocked her hips toward him before sitting up and nearly clawing at his shoulders to get him to join her on the couch.

Booth fisted her panties in his hand and shoved them down to her knees. Brennan kicked them off the rest of the way and leaned up while Booth unhooked her bra and tossed it to the floor. Then he sank down onto her, skin to skin from head to toe.

"I wanted to tell you about today," he confessed, but then buried his face in her neck. "But first…_this_…"

_Yes_, she thought, sliding her fingers up and down his bare back and wrapping her legs around his waist. "I want to hear about it…_later_," she finished with another arch of her hips. This time they were met with his body, strong and hard and so hot.

He slid inside of her with an ease that shouldn't exist considering it was only their second time. But neither fought it, both knowing their connection was far deeper than just sexual.

Brennan made love to him from below, kissing every inch of skin she could reach and murmuring his name as he thrust into her in deep, steady rhythm.

He tensed to come first, but it triggered her fluttering orgasm, and she came a fraction of a second before he did, clutching at him with her entire body—arms, legs, core. Booth groaned and collapsed against her, coming so hard it took him an entire minute to get up the strength to move off of her enough to meet her eyes.

His chest heaved and his eyes felt heavy lidded as he stared down at her pink cheeks and parted lips.

"I have to get back to the office some time…" he told her. "But I don't want to…"

She smiled and traced her fingers over his shoulders. "We're all meeting at the Jeffersonian later to send Vincent's body to the airport."

Booth was silent until she added, "I hope you can come."

He swallowed and leaned down to kiss her. "You'll be there?" he murmured against her lips.

She nodded and kissed him back. "I'll be there."

**-b&b-**


	18. 5 PM

Booth methodically tapped the steering wheel as he examined the long line of traffic ahead of him. His blunt fingertips fiddled with the stereo volume, and he spared a glance toward Brennan when she closed her phone. "So, Angela can watch her for another hour or two?"

"Yes," Brennan told him, frowning as she also looked at the enormous traffic jam they were stuck in. "I told her there was no way we would be back in the city before then."

Booth sighed and put the SUV in park before resting his neck on the headrest of his seat, closing his eyes and trying to relax a bit.

When Brennan's phone rang, he peeked open one eye and looked in her direction. She opened her phone, "Brennan," and he watched as a soft smile curved up one side of her mouth. "Thank you, Dr. McCarthy," she replied to whatever information was given to her, and then she closed her phone. "Well, that is interesting," she murmured to herself and looked at Booth with the same smile on her face.

When she didn't continue, Booth opened his other eye to fully look at her. "What?" he sat up straight. "Is something wrong?"

"No!" she answered immediately. "Nothing is wrong, Booth. I merely received some information I had previously requested."

"Okay…" Booth nodded warily. "That's…good."

She was still looking at him curiously, and finally Booth couldn't take it any longer.

"Okay, Bones. I feel like…there's something you're not telling me. Something…maybe I should know? Even if it's _not _bad?"

Her smile turned into a small smirk, and Booth's eyes nearly narrowed. It had been a long time since he'd seen that particular smile on her face. "You gotta just tell me," he insisted.

"My doctor performed a full examination at my last appointment, as you know," she began. "Per my request."

Booth ignored the image that rushed through his mind at the reminder. His hands clenched any time he imagined anyone touching her where he wanted to touch her. But he wasn't in the mood for a lecture on medical professionalism, so he just kept silent.

"And…" she continued. " I'm happy to report that my pelvic floor is once again ready."

_Pelvic floor_, pelvic _floor_, Booth turned the words over in his mind as it raced to figure out what that meant. He had an idea, but with her, it was just best to ask. "Pelvic floor. So you mean…" he motioned from his waist toward hers with the flick of his wrist.

"Precisely, Booth. Normally a woman might wait around six weeks before having intercourse again, but I'm prepared at this time, and only after _five_ weeks. Or at least, that will be this Friday." Her tone was almost cocky, as if it was obvious to anyone that someone of her caliber would _not_ need the average turn-around time… so to speak.

Booth did the immediate math. It was Tuesday. Wednesday, Thursday, Friday…_sex. Oh God_. "Oh, um…great. I uh…I wasn't sure, you know…" he motioned again. "How long, and…you know, if you'd be ready." Or _willing_, but that was another question. After she'd screamed some profuse profanities at him during labor and delivery, he wasn't sure she'd ever let him slide between her sleek thighs again. And the past month or so had been filled with them trying to balance different schedules. She'd taken some time off, but he'd still worked cases, getting her input at home when he could. But she was up during the nights feeding, and on the few times he'd insisted he wanted to help, she'd shooed him away and told him to get more sleep.

She chuckled. "You weren't?" Her eyes were wide and incredulous. "You were a father before, so…"

"Well, yeah, but…when Parker was born, Rebecca and I weren't exactly…" he made a squeaking sound with his mouth and quickly pumped his fist twice.

Brennan's eyebrows lifted as his crude gesture, but she ignored it.

"So um…Friday," Booth shifted in his seat. He clenched and released his jaw and stared out at the expanse of still bumper to bumper traffic in an effort to get his mind off of the fact that in just a few short days he'd be, oh yeah…_oh, fuck_. His pants felt tight, and he spared a glance toward Brennan, hoping against hope that she hadn't noticed. But of course she had. It wasn't like she was going to stare out at traffic.

The tiny smile from before grew ever so slightly and Booth felt blood pumping through his veins.

"Yes, Booth," Brennan answered, and he could have sworn she shifted closer to him on the seat. When she released her seatbelt, his eyes went wide.

"Whoa. Whoa, Bones…what are you doing?"

Her smile grew no less confident, but she oozed an innocence he didn't buy for a second. "I'm just getting more comfortable is all." She loosened a single button at the top of her blouse, and his eyes were incapable of following the line of her skin. "After all, it does look like we'll be here for a while."

Booth swallowed as her fingers brushed against his knee.

"There is something I wanted to ask you, Booth," she murmured, and he would have sworn her voice was sexier than normal. Or maybe it was just the idea of being with her. And that they were trapped together.

"Yeah?" he answered with practiced coolness, ignoring the urge to loosen his tie from his neck.

"Well," she began, gently caressing his leg. "As you know, because my skin was showing signs of sensitivity, I've skipped my regular waxing appointment for the past few months."

Booth's eyes nearly drooped at her words.

"But that has been resolved, and now that we have a plan in place," her fingers moved just a bit higher. "I wanted to know…how would you like it?"

Booth's gaze shot to hers and he tried to comprehend what she was saying. "It?" he fumbled a bit.

She smiled. "Yes. At this point, we can go with your preference. I can keep my current length of pubic hair. With a trim of course," she motioned with one hand, and Booth pretended to agree. "Or not, if you don't want. Or I can go semi-bare, or completely bare, or if there is a particular style you enjoy, I will consider it. I once knew a girl in college who was bare except for her boyfriend's name scripted on her mons pubis. Apparently, he quite enjoyed that, though I suppose it's no surprise because obviously, that is an incredibly literal form of-"

"Oh, God," Booth groaned and wiped his face. He couldn't help but laugh. "I think that's…" he thought about it and wondered what it would be like to peel away her panties and see _Booth _scrawled so prettily against her skin. "I mean…whatever you want, Bones."

She was quiet for a moment, and he waited, knowing she couldn't possibly be feeling shy. "I want to please you."

His eyes narrowed, and he wrapped a couple of fingers around her wrist. He lifted it and placed a kiss on the inside of her palm. "Believe me, Bones. I'll be pleased…" his voice was low and suggestive and his eyebrows waggled a bit, and she laughed. "No matter what."

"I know," she tilted her head to the side and moved a bit closer. "But…come on, think about it…"

He released her hand and she placed it back on his leg. "Um, I'm actually trying _not _to think about it…" he joked. "In case you haven't noticed, we're sort of in public here, Bones."

She shook her head slightly. "No one can see, Booth," she murmured and let the base of her palm rest just where his fly ended on his pants. "Now, think about it. We're finally alone. Angela has already agreed to babysit. Maybe we go out to dinner. I wear the perfume you like," she began a gentle rotation of her hand, and Booth couldn't help but buck up into her touch just a tiny bit.

"We're ready for one another, but we wait—at least until we're out of the restaurant and back home. At that point, everything is fair play."

_Fair game_ flittered through his mind, but he couldn't get the words from his brain to his lips. Her hand continued its torturous rubbing, and Booth was getting harder and harder. He looked around, but the tinted windows of the SUV and her position sitting primly beside him gave nothing away. A discreet handjob from Bones in the middle of a traffic jam, _so sexy._

"I think maybe you'll take me up against the front door. After all, why wait? And we fit so well together when we're standing. But…no." she paused and then gently lowered his zipper. With nimble fingers, she reached inside of his pants and pulled him through the slit of his boxers. Her touch was light but sure, and Booth's eyes nearly rolled back in his head. "You want me in bed, you say, and pick me up and carry me there."

His eyes closed, and he couldn't help but arch up again, this time a little harder than the first time. But she was stroking him so lightly, he needed more friction. He could imagine the scenario she was describing in clear detail, and suddenly, after a month of being patient, he wasn't sure he was going to be able to wait till Friday.

"We're kissing like crazy, and we're as loud as we want to be, because we're alone. You place me in the center of the bed, and then pull back and start to take off your clothes. I want to help, but you say no. You're a trigger a way from losing control, you tell me, and you have to do it yourself," Brennan's hand began to work a little bit faster. "I tell you that I like it when you lose control, but you aren't interested in hearing that. You step back further, out of my reach…" she continued, the story such contradiction to the reality of his cock literally in her hand. "And you strip off all of your clothing. Socks too…" she teased, and his eyes flew open. He opened his mouth to defend himself, but she took the opportunity to rub the head of his cock with the palm of her hand. All that escaped from his lips was a harsh moan. Brennan leaned toward him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek as she gently manipulated the skin of his tip. Booth's eyes closed in rapture and his head sank back against the headrest again.

"Then you pull my dress over my shoulders. And you stare at my body, and like what you see."

"No doubt about it, Bones," he grunted, wrapping his hands tightly around the steering wheel.

"You peel away my bra and touch me, kissing along my skin. My fingers thread through your hair, and I'm too sensitive so then I'm pulling you back up so I can kiss your mouth. We roll over a few times, each one of us wanting to be on top for a while. My hands are on your shoulders and your hard ass, and your hands are all over my breasts and thighs." Her hand was practically flying now, and he was letting out soft grunts from the back of his throat. "We're still kissing like crazy, and then I'm under you. My hands are on your cock, and I'm stroking you…just like this,"

"Yessssss," he hissed, his hips moving in rhythm.

"I can't wait to feel your hard dick inside me, Booth, and I'm squirming beneath you, trying to get you to hurry. You want to make it last, but I tell you that we've been waiting already. And that my doctor says it's clear and-"

"Pelvic floor, got it," he rasped out. "Don't stop," he begged, his head falling forward between his arms. He opened his eyes, but that was a mistake. Seeing his hard cock surrounded by the dark fabric of his dress pants and her long white fingers shot him through the stratosphere of arousal. His balls tightened immediately, and he had to bite back the need to come.

"Finally, you wedge your hand between my thighs. I moan and arch up, and a little gasp escapes your lips at just how hot and wet I already am for you, Booth. And you can feel it…even through my panties."

Her voice seemed to get lower, or maybe it was just the rushing in his ears at the onset of his orgasm, but when she leaned closer, his neck tilted toward her to hear better.

"You're tired of waiting, and you slide my silk panties to the side, touching me…" her hand stopped at the base of his cock, and he clenched his teeth. "And what do you find, Booth?" The tension of his body was a long strained wire, and she waited for his response. "Hmmm? When you pull my underwear off my body, and kiss your way up my thighs…what's there, Booth? What-"

"_Bare_," the word fell from his lips on a dark moan, and Brennan smiled as she traced her index finger up and over the length of his cock. She had her answer, and he was going to get his reward.

"All over?" she asked, reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out his clean handkerchief.

Booth's mind raced at the fantasy, and he nodded. "Yeah, bare all over. Soft, lickable skin and... Shit, Bones…Ah!" he cried out as she wrapped her fingers around him again and began to stroke in earnest. His hips were practically piledriving into her hand and when she felt him truly tense, she wrapped the handkerchief around his cock before he came into it in pulsing wet waves.

He wrapped his hand over hers and moved it aside, cleaning himself up on his own. His breath escaped through his nose in short exhales as he tried to inhale through his mouth. He wadded up the hankie and tossed it to the back seat, sighing deeply when he felt her quick fingers gently wrapping him back up into his boxers and pants. She kissed his neck and zipped up his pants, and Booth turned and caught her mouth with his. She groaned against his lips, and he realized she was possibly as turned on as he'd been. He pulled back, and sure enough, her eyes were bright and shiny, and he would recognize that look anywhere.

"I could uh…" his fingers brushed against her thigh. "Return the favor…"

"That's okay," Brennan moved away from his tempting touch. She slid her fingers through his until their hands were joined between their bodies. "I'd rather wait and build the anticipation for Friday."

"Friday," the word escaped his lips like a perfect prize, and Brennan laughed at him. With her free hand, she pulled out her phone and pressed a few buttons.

"Yes, this is Dr. Temperance Brennan, and I'd like to make an appointment for tomorrow." She smiled at Booth and laughed again when he waggled his eyebrows at her and gave her the single nod. "Yes, full wax. Yes, yes…thank you. That will suffice."

She clicked her phone shut and shot Booth another saucy smile.

**-b&b-**

**PS...I once knew a girl who knew a girl who had scripted her boyfriend's name in her pubic hair! **

**Ha! You never know what will come in handy (get it?) for a B&B smut fic.**


	19. 6 PM

**Sorry for the delay! I fell asleep. We should be back on track for the rest of the day. Wish me luck—and if anyone wants to send over some serious pain relief in the form of one Seeley J. Booth, I'd accept (Clothes optional).**

**-b&b-**

"Booth?" Brennan called as she keyed open the door to her apartment. She immediately caught the scent of tomato sauce and garlic, and she followed the delicious smells to the kitchen. She pressed a hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh at the picture she saw there. Booth was standing in the middle of the kitchen, his iPod earbuds in place. He was wearing an old grilling apron he'd once forgotten and playing an imaginary drum set with two spatulas, his face scrunched up slightly in the way it did when he was listening to what he called "fucking rock and roll, Bones!".

She smiled as she watched him put a pan in the oven. He was singing words here and there, and she wasn't familiar enough with the song to know if he was on key or not. In her arms was the bouquet of daffodils that had arrived to her office in the middle of the afternoon, and when she walked toward the center kitchen island to get a vase from the cabinet above it, Booth finally spotted her.

"Bones!" he grinned and yanked his earbuds from his ears. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed a big kiss against her neck. "Happy birthday!"

She squirmed out of his reach and stood on her tiptoes to pull a vase down. "You wished me happy birthday this morning at breakfast," she reminded him with a smile.

"Yeah, so?" he opened his hands in question, then purposefully crowded behind her, reached up and snagged the vase for her.

"_And_ you said happy birthday to me at lunch," she added, unwilling to concede that she wouldn't have been able to eventually reach that vase.

"That's because it's your birthday _all day_," Booth smiled and turned on the water tap for her.

"I understand the concept of birthdays, Booth," she looked at him from the corner of her eyes as she filled up the vase and then motioned around the kitchen. "What is all this?"

He scoffed. "Your birthday _dinner_, of course. Jeez, Bones…what'd you think it was?"

She laughed, just as incredulously. "You make it sound like I'm supposed to be aware that you were making me dinner. It's not like you've ever done that for any of my other birthdays. One year you didn't even _remember_ my birthday," she taunted and moved playfully to the other side of the kitchen island.

"We've gone over this, Bones. I was In.A._Coma_," he rebutted, placing his large hands on the countertop and still leaning toward her. "I didn't consult the handy little 'What to do on your partner's birthday if you're in a coma' guide, but I'm pretty sure it would have told me I get a free pass, there, little Miss 'I don't care about my actual birthday'. "

She shrugged a shoulder as if to say 'possibly', and he growled, quickly moving around the island. When she let out a tiny squeal and tried to get away, he grabbed her arm and playfully tugged her toward him. She pretended to resist, but he easily cornered her against the fridge. He loved this teasing side of her, especially when it always made her laugh. Usually at her _own_ jokes, but still…he loved it when she laughed, so it all worked out.

Booth grinned and placed his hands to the fridge door on either side of her hips, effectively trapping her. "Hi," his voice was low and sweet.

"Hi," Her eyes were wide on his, as he leaned in further. He didn't touch her at all, just invaded her space, his sexy appeal and magnetism doing all the work for him.

"Now…," he murmured, letting his mouth inch closer to hers. He hid a smile when her eyes dropped to his lips. Her own lips parted in anticipation. "Let's try this _again_,"

"This?" her hands moved from her sides to his body. The base of her palms rested just above his belt.

"Yes," his lips barely moved as the dimple on his cheek became more pronounced. He was seducing her, his body only centimeters away from hers. She had to look up to maintain eye contact. His eyes were dark brown, gently narrowed with a predatory gleam. "_Happy_," he whispered just before brushing her mouth with his. His hips shifted toward hers, and their bodies touched from knees to shoulders. "_Birthday_," another kiss, and this time his belt buckle brushed provocatively against her blouse. "_Bones_," his mouth captured hers, while his hands remained against the fridge. Their tongues quickly tangled and Brennan ran her hands over his chest.

Her heart thundered, and her pulse went wild. He pressed into her until she felt his hard flat abdomen against her belly through their clothes. _Oh._

Her whole body came alive, quivering with the primal awareness only Booth could evoke.

"Bones," he rasped out before he kissed her again and again. His fingers finally tunneled into the hair at the base of her neck, and he kept her head still. He lowered his forehead to hers and his eyes closed, his voice going rough and deep. "You think your birthday's not that important?"

She felt his warm breath on her lips, felt the heat of his anticipation, his urgency, and it sparked her own. Her body was practically melting into his, her nerve endings tingling and alive. She reached around his neck and waist, undoing the apron he had on and letting it fall to the floor between them.

"I'm sorry, baby," he murmured against her mouth, letting her anticipate when he would kiss her next. "But it's important. I'm gonna prove it to you."

He said it so simply, sort of slipping it in there, that it took her a second to realize what he was even talking about. When she did, she blinked, but it was too late.

Booth was already picking her up and walking back to the bedroom, finally kissing her again. He didn't ease into it, but just took her mouth with his.

All objections scattered, and she ran her hands through his hair to keep him in place.

When he recognized her surrender, Booth groaned, low in his throat. He pressed her to the hallway wall—all of his muscled strength pinned against her breasts, belly and between her thighs. Her hands gripped his biceps, and she held on tight, loving the friction already building between them. She wanted…no,_ needed_ more.

Brennan shoved her hands between them, quickly unzipping him and then fisting his hard length in her hand in one tight stroke.

"Bones," his forehead fell to her shoulder and he automatically thrust into her hand. She stroked him again, letting her palm circle the head of his cock before sliding all the way back down to the base where she began a slow massage.

"Mmmmmm," he encouraged, but he also picked her back up, carrying her as far as it took to dump her unceremoniously onto their bed. Her hand was still around him, and when she fell backward, her fingers slid off of him so tightly that his body automatically followed her. Booth fell forward, his hands and arms bracketing her body as he pressed his mouth against hers again.

It was her turn to moan in encouragement, and she shoved his pants and boxers all the way down his legs before pulling his shirt up and over his head. As his shirt fell to the floor, Booth realized he was practically naked, and she was still fully clothed. "Oh, no, you don't," he teased, sitting up on his knees and going to work on her own clothes. Once they were both completely naked, he moved her to the center of the bed, his hand rubbing against one of her calves.

"Open your legs for me," he urged, letting his thumb press against the back of her knee.

The touch had the effect of a secret button, and her legs parted easily for his hands. Brennan closed her eyes and spread her legs, luxuriating in the safe vulnerability she had around him. Booth ran his hand up her thighs, and Brennan knew she was already wet, her thighs ready for more pressure from Booth's hand or mouth or cock, whatever he had in mind. He smelled like spice and man…a healthy, hungry man, and she arched against his touch when he gently palmed between her thighs. Her lower folds brushed against the heel of her hand, and the soft pressure was delicious enough to leave her wanting more.

When Booth bent his head and kissed her lips, it was electrifying, and she tried to rotate harder against his hand. He chuckled against her mouth and refused her, kissing his way down her body until he wrapped his lips against her nipple. At the same time, he removed his hand and let his shaft slide into her warm body.

Brennan moaned in pleasure, her body bowing upward toward him. He slid completely out of her, the wet sound mimicked when he released her breast from his mouth. He lightly tongued her skin, nipping her with his teeth until he reached her other breast, where he repeated the motion, sucking her there and sliding into her below, only to pull himself away from both spots, leaving her wet and achy _everywhere_.

"Booth," she gasped when he scraped his teeth along the underside of her nipple.

"Bones," he acknowledged, and then let his cheek rub against her skin. "What's it gonna take for you to admit that today is important?"

She paused and let out a small groan, having completely forgotten that he was trying to prove something to her.

"Hmmm?" he teased, rimming her other nipple with the tip of his tongue. "I bet you know how crazy it makes me when you don't think stuff about you is important."

"It's just a day," she arched beneath him when he quickly slid himself inside and out of her. She noticed that his exit was slower than before, and she sensed he was on the edge too.

"No," his breath was warm against her neck. He gave her a small tiny lick against her throat and then blew a cool stream of breath there. The sensation was like a line of heat, running past her nipples and down to where she was wet and throbbing for him. "It's not," he repeated the motion.

Brennan clasped his hips in her hands and began to writhe beneath him, brushing up against his cock and tempting him. "Okay, okay, just please get inside me, Booth. Please," she began and needy little bump and grind, practically coating the underside of his penis with her arousal. "Please," she begged again, opening wide eyes on him.

Booth was powerless to resist, and he shoved into her, his neck arching back at the same time. He rose up to his knees and palmed her backside, lifting her up to take his full thrusts.

Brennan writhed on the bed beneath him, stretching her arms over her head and letting the pleasure rock over her in waves. "Faster," she panted, reaching forward until she could hang on to his shoulders with her hands. Booth lifted her until he was straddling him, and he pistoned up into her over and over.

"Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm," she bit her bottom lip and then convulsed around him, her wet pussy pulling his orgasm from him too.

"Ah, yeah," he grunted. "Oh yeah, fuck yeah," he palmed her backside and continued to thrust until they were both spent and falling back against the bed.

Brennan let out a breathy laugh and traced her fingers over his shoulder. "Happy Birthday to me,"

Booth snorted a laugh and moved until he was covering her. "I'm glad you liked your gift. It was…" he froze and then moved off of her in a hurry. "Damn it!"

Brennan watched as he raced toward the kitchen. She admired his hard backside and the burst of energy he seemed to have. She was still feeling lethargic and relaxed against her pillow, but when she heard him curse again, she frowned and followed him to the kitchen.

"What's the matter," she started to ask, but the evidence was clearly there when he pulled out the dinner he'd made for her to reveal it was completely burned and inedible.

"Damn it," he cursed again, and tossed the pan to the stovetop.

"It's okay, Booth," Brennan walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"No, it's not…" he stared down at her. "I got distracted." He was pouting, and he was naked, and she thought he was adorable, so she smiled and kissed his chest.

"We _both_ did," she acknowledged, running her thumb against the spot she'd kissed. "Let's just order pizza."

"What?" he balked. "Pizza?" he groaned when she pulled him back into their bedroom and tossed a pair of boxers toward him. "Pizza is not special for your birthday."

"We had pizza for _your_ birthday," she argued.

"Well, yeah," he grumbled, sliding into a t-shirt. "But I love pizza."

She laughed. "I love pizza too,"

"No you don't," he wrapped his arms around her and tugged her close. "You might like it, but mostly you just have it because it's what I'm having."

"Well," her head tilted to the side, and she didn't quite meet his eyes as she traced a soft pattern against his chest. "Maybe I just love having what you're having."

"Mmmm," from his tone, she could tell that he kinda liked that, but he still complained a bit. "What we're _supposed_ to be _having _is the perfect dinner."

Her eyes did meet his, and she smiled. "I don't need the perfect dinner."

Booth leaned down and kissed her mouth. "Which is precisely why I wanted to make it for you."

She smiled against his lips. "Maybe you should consult the informative instructional manual document on what to do if you burn the dinner you've prepared for the woman you love," she teased.

_Trust Bones to turn the word 'guide' into a four word thing_, he thought. But he also liked the way the words 'woman you love' sounded from her lips. He knew she loved him, and he knew that she knew he loved her, but this was the first time she'd ever referred to herself as _the woman he loved_. "Hmmm," he pretended to consider and placed another kiss against her lips. "Perhaps I will have to check that one out. Sounds like a good read."

"It is," she claimed, and gazed up at him with false seriousness. "I think it would probably inform you to order a pizza."

Booth barked out a laugh and a resigned sigh. "Fine, but we're at least getting a salad on the side," he insisted. "It's your birthday, after all."

Brennan laughed and allowed herself to be tugged by him back out to the living room. They plopped on the couch, and she watched as he ordered their dinner. When he closed his phone, she saw he was a little shy, and she moved up to his lap, kissing him softly. "Thanks for dinner, Booth."

His eyes drooped a bit at having her so near. "My pleasure, Bones. My pleasure. Happy birthday."

"Thank you," she kissed him again and again until their dinner arrived.

-b&b-


	20. 7 PM

Booth fought back the urge to tug at his bowtie. He also fought back the urge to take out his gun and shoot somebody at this high society intellectual elite awards dinner. His eyes flashed to Brennan's, and she smiled at him, her eyes smoky and pretty. Her black dress—the one that had been hanging on their closet door and tempting him all week—fit her to perfection. She'd straightened her hair, and it seemed longer than usual, brushing against her bare arms when she walked or turned to talk to him.

Beneath their table, he linked his fingers with hers and he noticed the way her hand was warm. He knew she was nervous about the speech she had to give, and it reminded him of their conversation that morning.

"_Booth," she walked into their bedroom, holding a cup of coffee in each hand. _

"_Yeah?" he turned toward her and accepted the coffee and the kiss she gave him. He watched as she set her cup on the side table and then fiddled with what looked like index cards in her bathrobe pocket. "What is it, Bones?"_

_She shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "I have to give a speech tonight. Would you mind if I practiced on you?"_

_His eyebrows waggled, and she shook her head, but also laughed._

"_Sure, baby," he moved up to rest his back along their headboard. "Knock yourself out."_

_Her eyes narrowed, "I'm not sure if that is some sort of speech euphemism, but I would prefer to remain conscious while reading this."_

_Booth laughed. "It just means go for it…let's hear your speech."_

_She eyed him for a moment, and then took out the notecards. He understood about half of what she was saying, but he figured the rest of the people on that night's guest list would know what she is talking about. When she was finished, he shrugged a shoulder and gave her a thumbs up. "Sounds good to me."_

_Her eyebrows furrowed, and she stepped closer to the bed. "I'm just not sure. I'm not good at these kind of speeches."_

"_What?" Booth stretched out his hand and motioned for her to do the same. She smiled and linked their fingers together. Booth ran his thumb against her hand and tugged her closer. "Baby, yes you are. Believe me, you always know what you're talking about, and you always do great."_

"_At anthropological seminars," she argued, but allowed him to pull her onto the bed with him. She sat on her knees next to him, their hands still joined together. "But this is a fundraising gala. I hate dealing with Jeffersonian endowments, and when the administrators try to ask us to put a price tag on the work we do." She frowned. "And worse, then we have to pander to the wealthy, and I find it uncomfortable."_

"_You're wealthy," he reminded her._

"_Now," she countered. "I didn't always have money. These people…they were raised around money. It's different." She sighed and moved to sit next to him._

_Booth wrapped his arm around her waist and tugged her so her back was against his chest. _

"_This is something Hodgins should do," Brennan continued. "Or Cam."_

"_Yeah," Booth shrugged a shoulder. "But you're the name, Bones."_

_She peered at him over her shoulder. "I don't know what that means."_

"_It means…" he explained. "You're the draw. The attraction. People want to see and meet the famous Dr. Temperance Brennan. If you think something is a good idea, people will want to do it. You're the main event."_

_Brennan frowned. "You make me sound like some sort of circus act. Like a freak or something."_

_Booth scoffed, "No, that'd be me," he muttered under his breath._

"_What?" Brennan turned to look at him. "What does that mean?"_

_He eyed her for a second, his expression practically begging her to understand. When she just stared back at him with her clear blue eyes, waiting for an answer, he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "It means…you know, Bones…I don't fit in with that world. Your world"_

"_Booth-" Brennan tried to argue, but he held up a hand._

"_Hey, don't worry about me, Bones," he shook his head. "I'll be cool. I promise. I mean, I know this is our first…" he motioned between their bodies. "Fancy shmancy thing as a couple and stuff, but I won't embarrass you. I hope," he flushed a bit and looked down._

"_Booth, you could never embarrass me," Brennan countered, moving toward him so she could straddle his thighs. She pressed two fingers to his chin and forced him to meet her eyes. "Don't you know that by now?"_

_He swallowed, but didn't say anything, and her head tilted to the side as she realized he had insecurities about how she saw him._

"_Why would you think that?" she asked him, genuinely curious to know._

_Booth didn't look away, and he shrugged a shoulder. "You're this classy genius, Bones…and I'm…not," he shrugged again. She watched his jaw tighten with vulnerability, but still he didn't look away. "I don't know…I guess no matter what happens between us, I'll always be a kid from Philly. A roughed up Army Ranger…better with his gun than his brain."_

"_That's not true," she interrupted him and shifted on his lap. Her eyes were like blue fire. "Booth, you're the best in your field."_

_He did look away then, and she followed the movement. "Booth, do you know why I became your partner?"_

_His eyebrows lifted, and he met her eyes. "Because of my ruggedly handsome good looks?" he tried to deflect._

_Brennan ignored his attempts. "No, because you were the best. It would have been ill advised of me to allow my talent and skills to be wasted on some FBI agent who didn't know what he was doing or how to work with me."_

_The side of his mouth quirked up with a cocky smile. "Yeah," he fingered the knot of her bathrobe. "But that was just at the beginning."_

"_Exactly," she interrupted him again. "And I can't believe I'm asking this, but do you know why I'm with you?"_

_His lips parted, and he ran the back of his knuckles along her rounded belly. "Because I'm the best?"_

"_No," she insisted, leaning close to press a soft kiss against his lips. "Because I love you," she whispered. Booth's eyes watched her mouth as she kissed him again. She pulled back, a pretty flush on her cheeks. "You are still the best FBI agent, and yes, at one point, I considered you to be the best candidate to help me have a child, but…" she placed her hands on his shoulders. "While all of those things are still true…more importantly, I love you."_

"_Bones," he murmured, and pulled her in for another kiss. Their lips parted and he wrapped his arms around her waist before rolling them until he was pressed on top of her. Her bathrobe was no match for him, and he quickly peeled back the fabric, revealing her long, pale and naked body to his gaze and his touch. He sighed as he ran a hand from her neck all the way down to the juncture of her thighs._

_Brennan gripped his wrist and brought it up to her mouth. "I'm not sure what the best thing is to say here," she admitted. "But you are the only man I could ever want. I love you". She pressed a kiss to his palm and then moved his hand to her breast, encouraging his fingers to close around her curvy flesh. She arched beneath his touch and let her own hand fall away. Booth leaned down and wrapped his lips around her pink perky nipple, and Brennan let her arms stretch over her head until her fingers tangled in the sheets near the headboard._

"_I love you too, Bones," he kissed his way to her other breast and lazily tongued her to a tight peak. "I don't deserve you,"_

"_Stop," she insisted, spearing her fingers through his hair. He lifted his head, and she frowned. "I don't mean stop what you were doing…" she encouraged his mouth back to her breast. He smiled against her skin, and she sighed. "I mean, stop disparaging yourself, Booth."_

_He considered her words and let his hand roam over her bare body. Her thighs were sleek and smooth, and he slid his fingers between them, up to where her warm folds beckoned. He skimmed over them with his fingertips and then splayed his hand over her hip as he sucked harder on her nipple._

_Brennan ran the smooth cut of her fingernails against his bare shoulder—not deep enough to leave a mark, but strong enough that he shivered down his body. He rubbed his thumb in the crease where her leg met her torso, and she arched up. He knew her. He knew her body and how to please her._

"_Booth," she moved her hips to try to encourage him to touch her between her legs. "I want you. Only you," she added, letting one of her legs fall open in invitation._

_Booth smiled against her neck and basked in her words as he cupped her mound. She rocked provocatively against him, but he resisted and placed an open mouthed kiss where her shoulder met her neck. She arched against him, and he felt her wetness against his palm. Her clit was puckering out from her folds, and he rubbed his hand against her. _

_Brennan spread her legs wider, trying to get some relief. She gripped his wrist and moved his hand down until his index finger rested at her opening. "Inside me. Please."_

_Booth didn't deny her, and he slid his finger into her, turning his hand so his palm faced up and the pad of his fingertip worked against her walls as he stroked in and out._

"_Yesssss," she hissed and held onto his hand to keep him in place. "I love the way this feels, Booth," Brennan complimented him in her husky voice. "You always know the right way to touch me to make me absolutely- OH!" her words trailed off on a gasp as he used two fingers inside her. She was getting wetter, practically dripping on his fingers, and he worked her harder. Brennan keened beneath__ him, but she gripped his shoulders and then cupped his cheek, forcing him to meet her eyes._

"_Only you," she panted, her back and buttocks sliding against the silk of her spread robe. "You satisfy me. Completely. Not just…" she arched her neck back and Booth felt her inner muscles squeeze against his fingers. "Not just sexually", she breathed and rode his hand. "In every way. Booth…" she leaned up and pressed her forehead against his. "You have to know that. You do know that, right?"_

_Booth heard her words and let them sink in around his heart. "Yeah," he murmured. "I know," he agreed and pressed his lips against hers. He pressed his other hand against her shoulder and gently pushed her back onto the mattress until she was flat on her back. He rested over her, leaving his weight on his knees and on one hand as he used his other hand to finger her rhythmically. _

"_No other man makes me feel the way you do…" she writhed, her words setting him on fire. He picked up the pace, determined to give her the best orgasm ever._

_She clutched the sheets, then his back, then his shoulders, and then his head as she pulled him down for a kiss, gasping against his mouth as she came against his hand._

"_Yeah," he encouraged, helping her ride through her pleasure._

Brennan's forced laughter broke through his thoughts, and he blinked and focused on her. She was obviously forcing a smile toward some old guy who had said something to her. Booth missed what had been said, so he forced a smile of his own and nodded.

"It was lovely to meet you, Dr. Brennan," the man smiled, and Brennan shook his hand. "And you too, Dr. …," the man stretched his hand out toward Booth and waited for him to introduce himself. He obviously expected Brennan to only associate with PhDs, and Booth's jaw twitched as he released Brennan's hand so he could shake the man's hand. "Nice to meet you," is all he said.

He shifted in his chair and looked around at the rest of their dinner party. His tie felt tight around his neck, and he cleared his throat. And then he felt Brennan's hand on his again. She gently rubbed her thumb against his palm, and then she ran her thumb over his index finger, up and over his fingertip once, and then again.

Booth spared her a glance and smiled. She returned his gaze and smiled. Anyone looking at them would think they just made a nice couple, but Booth knew what she meant. _He satisfied her_. She didn't care what these other people thought. She just wanted him.

He leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek, and she smiled at that too.

**-b&b-**


	21. 8 PM

"Hey, Mom?"

Brennan paused at the doorway and turned, her fingers resting against the light switch. "Yes?"

Sleepy blue eyes drooped and dark brown curls fell over pink blankets. "Is Dad a super-hero?"

Brennan's lips parted on a small laugh, but before she could answer, her daughter continued.

"Cause he_ said_ he is. With your help, he said…_And_ he said you were like a queen, which means…" she yawned and settled deeper into her bed. "That I'm a princess."

"Oh," Brennan leaned against the doorway for a moment and watched as her daughter's eyes closed. "Well, I guess in some ways that's true. Although-"

"Mmmmm, okay. I'm glad."

The conversation appeared to be over, and Brennan smiled softly and flicked the switch, making the girl's bedroom dark except for a small nightlight near the door.

She traced her fingers along the chair rail of the hallway until she reached the family room. Booth was there, casually relaxing on the large leather couch and watching a football game. He spotted her near the entrance to the room, and his face softened into an immediate smile. It made Brennan happy to know that she still made him happy.

"Our little princess asleep for the night?" he asked and held out his hand.

Brennan laughed at his choice of words and the way it confirmed her daughter's account of their conversation. She hadn't thought it possible, but seeing Booth with their daughter made her fall in love with him more all of the time. When she was born, he'd placed a kiss on her soft little head, and looked at her with tears in his eyes, his face _purely_ happy… tired, but _so_ happy. And a variation of that same look seemed to cross his face whenever they were all three together. Brennan smiled as she placed her hand in his and let him pull her onto his lap. "Yes, almost. Though, somehow, she's gotten it into her mind that you're a super-hero." With her fingers, she softly traced his chin and lips.

Booth smiled, and his eyes crinkled. His arms wrapped around her waist, and Brennan moved so she was straddling him. Immediately, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. He murmured his approval when she looped her arms around his neck, and he deepened the kiss.

"I _am_ a super-hero," he nuzzled her cheeks and the skin beneath her ear. "Everyone says so."

"Who's everyone?" she murmured, letting her hands move down his chest. Brennan laughed at the look he gave her, and when he went back to kissing her neck, she tilted her head to the side to give him better access. "But I'm just a queen, hmmm? I'm not a super-hero?" Her fingers slipped between them and she quickly unbuttoned his dress shirt, anxious to feel his bare chest against her hands.

"Ah, I see how it is," Booth reached behind him with one hand and pulled a big blanket from the back of the couch. He wrapped it around Brennan's shoulders as she just as quickly unbuttoned her own shirt and the front clasp of her bra. "No, see…that's not how it happened."

Brennan kissed a straight line down his chest until she moved off of his lap and began to work on his belt buckle and pants. Booth groaned and arched up into her touch, and when she slid her hands under his waistband, he lifted up again to help shove his pants to his knees. His length jutted up immediately, pointing straight.

"Super," Brennan teased, gently stroking him once from base to tip.

Booth groaned out a laugh and grabbed her shoulders with his hands, pulling her up until she was standing in front of him. He eyed her waistband and then watched as she unfastened it and shoved both her pants and underwear down in one movement. It took a bit of finagling, but then they were situated, her straddling him, and him holding the blanket around them just in case.

"So you're saying you didn't tell our daughter you're a super-hero?" Brennan challenged, sinking down onto Booth with one fluid movement. It wrenched sweet moans from both of them, and Brennan buried her face in his neck to muffle the sound.

"I _might_ have said that," Booth placed his hands on her back and began thrusting up in a smooth rhythm. "But then I said you were one _too_," he added deliberately. "She wanted to know if she could be a kid super-hero. I said yes, and she said she'd rather be a princess, which would make you a queen. I said that _of course_ you were also a queen."

Brennan lifted her head and met his eyes with confident and regal assurance. "I see."

"Mmhmmm," Booth let his hands fall to her blanket covered hips. "But come on, baby, admit it…I'm a super-hero. I fight crime, I save good people, and I always…_always_ get the girl," he smirked as he let one of his hands stay on her hip while the other one slipped between them to cover her mound. His thumb began the swirling motion he knew she loved so much. Brennan was helpless to resist his touch and she rocked up and down on his length. "And once I get her," he bragged again, leaning close so her breasts brushed his chest with every rock of their bodies. He scraped his teeth along her earlobe and gently blew a breath against her heated skin. "I know what to do to make her happy."

"Ohhhhhh,"

"Yeah, special powers, baby." His movements became a little more frantic as the soft edge of their joining fell away in favor of desperate need for completion.

"There's no such thing as special pow-…Oh, yessss. Don't stop."

"Bones!" Booth's teeth sank into Brennan's shoulder, near the curve of her collarbone. He stifled a shout against her skin and pressed soft kisses where he'd bitten as she shivered on top of him. Their mutual orgasm left them both soft and sated and sleepy, and Booth kissed Brennan's mouth softly before they leaned over and picked up their discarded clothes. Booth shoved into his boxers while Brennan opted to keep the blanket around her. He picked up the remote control to the TV and Brennan snagged a magazine from the table. She snuggled up next to him and smiled when he wrapped his arm around her and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head. Super or not, he was hers. And she loved their life together.


	22. 9 PM

Brennan knew exactly where to find him, and she also knew he'd known she'd know.

And he was there. At the bar. Scotch in hand. Stiff and angry.

She knew he wasn't angry at her, yet she still felt a hint of anxiety about approaching him. Not fear—she never felt fear, unless it was fear of saying the wrong thing. Or worse…saying the wrong thing and having Booth comfort her…when all she wanted to do was comfort him.

Keeping silent, she slid into the barstool next to his. It was difficult with her rounded belly, but she managed. When the bartender handed her a water, she nodded and sipped, hardly even looking at Booth.

And they sat there for a few moments before Booth blew out a frustrated breath, tossed some bills to the bar and grabbed his leather jacket. He looked at her for a moment before he held out his hand.

Brennan wound her fingers in his and they walked the three blocks to his SUV. He didn't ask her if she'd driven, but it only spared her from telling him she'd hailed a cab. With his other hand, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. Brennan took them and then drove them both home.

He was silent the entire drive, all the way up the steps to their door and as they made their way to the kitchen. Brennan watched him peel his jacket and tie off, tossing them to the dining room table. She watched him lean his hands on the kitchen counter and she noted the way his knuckles were nearly white with pressure. His head fell between his shoulders, and the straight line of his back was tense from his wide shoulders to his narrow waist.

In public, she'd kept her distance, but in the privacy of their home, she wasn't able to keep away. Her arms circled around his waist, and she pressed her face to his back. "I'm sorry, Booth… I know how you feel."

"No, you don't," he tensed harder and stood up straight. He didn't move to step away from her, but didn't touch her except to place one hand on her hands. "You're _lucky_, Bones. Your dad actually gives a shit about you, and even if he made mistakes, it was because he loved you. Not because he felt like you were some inconvenient piece of garbage. You have _no idea_ how I feel."

That stung, and Brennan bit her bottom lip as she removed her arms. She turned to walk away but Booth grabbed her and pulled her close. His eyes were pained and desperate and apologetic. "I'm sorry," he said immediately.

"Why did you say that?" she wanted to know.

Booth hissed in frustration. "I don't know. To get a rise out of you or something, I guess. It's just that… I don't want to be the only one who feels so _fucking raw_."

"You're not," she answered quickly and stared at his chest, placing her fingers gently against his shirt. "Every time you hurt, I feel awful."

"Bones," he barely murmured.

Then she met his gaze and leaned toward him. Both of them had eyes wide open as their lips met. "I love you," she told him before kissing him again. "Even if no one else in the world loves you, _I_ do."

"Tell me," he begged. "Touch me," his voice grew pained. He knew he sounded nearly desperate, but he didn't care. He'd said he didn't want to be the only one feeling raw, but the truth was that he _could_ survive the feeling, if she was there to soothe it.

Booth's head throbbed from alcohol, and his chest heaved with breath. But his heart relaxed and he pressed his forehead against hers, embarrassingly close to crying. He felt her fingers tangle in his and he let her lead them to their bed.

_Their _bed…

Comfort seeped into his skin as she pressed on his shoulders. Gently, she unbuttoned his shirt and peeled it from his shoulders and arms. She paused to leave soft kisses along one bicep before she pressed on his stomach and encouraged him to his back.

Booth watched as the woman he loved – _the woman who loved him in return_ – bent down and peeled off his shoes and socks before reaching up and undoing his pants. She peeled them down his legs and off, letting them fall to the floor. Then she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled, and he followed until they were both flat against the mattress, heads on the pillows. Her arms were still around him, and she just hugged him. He ran his hands all over her, desperate to feel something good…to feel her, with him, for him, all of it. She loved him. Even if _no one else in the world_ loved him…_she_ did.

"It's enough," he mumbled against her chest, already unbuttoning her blouse and peeling it away from her waistband. He nuzzled the pale curves of her breasts, lightly licking the satiny line of her bra. "You're enough for me, Bones. More than enough."

Their lips merged together as they continued to lazily strip one another until they were nothing but flesh against flesh, heartbeat against heartbeat. Brennan skimmed her fingers over his sides to his hips and then tucked herself beneath him, settling him between her thighs. "Love me, Booth," she whispered against his lips.

"Bones," he gasped, sinking into her in one perfect glide. "Oh, I love you."

"I know," she wrapped her arms and legs around him and took him in. She met his eyes and stared as his rhythm increased and soft guttural noises escaped his lips.

His day, his past, his fears for the future all dissipated as he found home in her…with her. He was grunting, he knew…not graceful or particularly sexy. But he felt the brush of her stomach against his, the soft press of her nipples against his chest, the firmer clasp of her hands on his shoulders, and the exquisite folding of her core along his shaft, and he was helpless to do anything but move, inside of her, over her… "Bones".

Suddenly, her fingernails bit into his skin, and he stared down at her, watching in amazement as her body flushed a gorgeous pink. Her eyes were blue flame, her lips parted in pleasure, and her orgasm rolled over her in slow and soft waves, coming to rest and lap around him. Her eyes drooped in sated satisfaction and with another gasping groan, he buried himself deeper, losing anything he had left inside her body.

His breath felt choppy, his heartbeat was frantic, and his mind whirled with sensation. But underneath and throughout it all, he felt safe in _her_ arms. And he felt loved.


	23. 10 PM

Booth walked through the front door and proudly held up the Thai food he'd been 'sent' to retrieve. The guy on the phone had offered free delivery—they'd been such a frequent customer after all- , but Booth had insisted on getting it himself, quickly closing his phone and picking up his keys. "Gotta run and pick up the food," he'd told Brennan.

She'd stared up at him from her prone position on the couch, her hands on her incredibly swollen belly, and a frown on her face. It was officially three days past her due date, and she was annoyed at this infant's presumed predisposition to be late.

"She gets that from you," she'd informed Booth that morning, and he'd eyed her incredulously, but hadn't commented.

But now, he was back with the food she'd wanted, and he just hoped to God that she still actually wanted it. Last time, he'd raced to the Thai place before it closed only to get back to find out that she had changed her mind and wanted a hot fudge sundae. She'd frowned, and looked at him with wide blue eyes, "I am self-aware enough to know that I'm being irrational, however…I really want ice cream." He'd been unable to refuse her then, racing out to get what she needed. And at least _he'd_ had Thai food for supper.

He stepped into the living room and paused, trying to school his features. Brennan was on the couch with her back propped against the arm. Her leg was lifted in the air, and she was stretching her toes downward, as her arm lifted and she tried to paint her toenails. "Okay," he hesitantly set their food down in the kitchen. "Need some help there, Bones?"

She turned and looked at him and shrugged. "Maybe."

His eyebrows rose at her immediate acceptance for help, but he didn't say anything while he grabbed forks and a beer for him and a water for her. He carried it all to the living room and sat at the end of the couch. Brennan used her elbows to move up a bit more and then she placed her feet near his body. She reached for the food he'd brought, and he handed it to her directly, smiling when she used her own belly as a makeshift table. "Gotta admit, Bones," he gestured toward her stomach. "It has been kinda convenient."

She looked down to her stomach and the perfectly balanced plate of food. "True," she smiled, and he was surprised again. She noticed the surprise and she sighed. "Have I really been so irrational lately that you are surprised when I get something humorous?"

Booth considered her words and his eyes narrowed a bit. He opened his mouth to answer, but his pause was all of the answer Brennan needed.

She looked away, her face flushing a bit.

"Hey," he murmured, taking one of her feet and putting it in his lap. "I don't mind. I kinda like it, Bones. I mean,…it's all a part of the experience, right?"

Her eyes flew to his, and she smiled again, nodding. That had been his mantra through it all. When the crib had come without several of its parts, he'd grumbled, but then sighed and shrugged. "All part of the experience."

And when she'd puked in their toilet in those early months, and sometimes not in the toilet, he'd held her close. "Hey, just all part of the experience."

Sometimes she wanted to shove those words down his throat, like when she had her last doctor's appointment and was weighed. He'd opened his mouth at the number, and got as far as "Hey, it's just…" before she shot him a withering glance. But for the most part, she liked his emotional comfort. And they only had three more days until she was induced if necessary. But she was really hoping to avoid that, and she'd been researching methods to naturally encourage labor.

She watched as he reached over and picked up the bottle of nail polish. "It's not like you to use this kind of stuff, Bones," he commented.

Brennan shrugged a shoulder. "True, mainly because it interferes with my work if I use it on my hands, and because I'm usually wearing boots or heavy shoes to crime scenes…it seems like a waste. But now…since I'll be taking a bit of time off from field work," she shrugged again. "Besides, according to Angela, giving birth is beautiful but not pretty, and she said it's a good idea to just...paint your toenails", she finished with a flick of her fingers. "Apparently it works."

"Yeah," Booth nodded. "It makes sense." He eyed the bottle and then her foot, and Brennan smiled as she watched him think about it.

"Have you ever applied nail polish to anyone, Booth?" she asked, and his eyes flew up to meet hers.

"That would be a no, Bones," he laughed, but his lips pursed together in concentration as he unscrewed the cap and lifted the tiny brush. He let the excess polish drip back into the bottle, and his nose wrinkled. "It stinks."

"So does the Bengay you insist I rub on your back after hockey games," she rebutted with a smile. Booth chuckled and retaliated by flicking the bottom of one of her feet. She yelped, and he laughed again and then sighed and got to work.

Brennan watched him, and she smiled at the way the tip of his tongue pressed against his bottom lip. He probably didn't even realize that he was muttering to himself as he worked—just like he did when he was trying to fix something around their house. She'd always liked watching him work, but this was new…him working on her. It made her feel warm and happy, and she tried to relax. She also liked that he'd never done this before.

It didn't take him too long to finish, and he smiled as he admired his efforts. "Pretty good, yeah?" he grinned, both cocky and shy. Brennan nodded. "Very. Thank you, Booth."

"Sure, Bones…my pleasure" he brought her feet up toward his face, one at a time, and then gently blew on her toes to dry the polish. The sensation was pleasurable, and Brennan shivered softly.

She took another bite of rice and eggplant. "I'd heard that spicy food is good for inducing labor," she offered, trying to take her mind off of the arousal she'd felt when Booth caressed her feet.

"Yeah," he was staring at her legs and after several minutes, he started to gently rubbed them, letting his hands slide from her ankles to her knees. She wiggled her toes a bit and then stretched her feet and legs. Booth continued to touch her, and he moved to the floor near the couch, kneeling there so he could massage her thighs as well. He was close enough that she could have leaned over to kiss him, but her stomach was in the way and made it hard to bend. But he saw the look on her face and he moved closer and kissed her, smiling against her lips. "You taste spicy," he grinned and kissed her again.

Her eyes were hooded, and arousal spiked through her body. "I believe intercourse is also effective for encouraging labor," she suggested huskily, her body and voice doing nothing to disguise her desire to test that data.

Booth kissed her again and then let his lips travel down to where her shirt met her skin. He nuzzled his nose beneath the open collar and kissed her. "I could possibly be up for that," he smiled.

"Literally," Brennan added, and he laughed, looking up at her face.

"Yep."

Her face softened. "You don't mind?"

His eyebrows rose. "Mind? Are you kidding me?" He stared down her body. "I'm just trying to figure out exactly how it will work." His eyes flew to her face. "No offense," he backtracked.

"None taken," she smiled. "I understand that the logistics might require some…creativity."

Booth's lips curved up in a cocky smile and he stood up, rubbing his hands together and examining the couch. "I can be creative."

Brennan laughed at him and reached out for him to help her up. "Let's start with me standing up."

Booth laughed and helped her up. He could wrap his arms around her, but her stomach made it hard for them to kiss one another. But he still loved having her in his arms, and he turned them, so his legs were back against the couch. He sat down and rubbed her back with his hands. Brennan lifted her arms over her head and peeled her shirt from her body. Booth's eyes widened in appreciation, and he gently cupped her breasts, noting that she immediately tossed her head back in pleasure. "Ah, these are sensitive, hmmm, babe?"

"Yeah," was all she said, and her head lolled as her eyes squeezed shut. She clamped her hands to his wrists and leaned toward his hands, increasing the pressure. Booth groaned and ran his thumbs over her sensitive nipples, watching her for any and all signs to stop.

She gave him a sign when she moved his hands down her body to the waistband of her cotton pants. He moved them and her panties, and they easily pooled at her feet. Booth cupped her between her thighs and gasped. "You're wet," he murmured appreciatively. "Just from this?"

"Yes," she nodded, her eyes bright. "And when you painted my toenails."

"Huh," he filed _that _fact away. He'd have to keep that in mind. But for now…

"C'mere," he tried to pull her down to his body. But that didn't quite work. They both laughed a bit, and then he moved to lie down on the couch. "Let's try this." He hooked one of his hands around the back of her thigh and positioned her so she was straddling him. With her hand on the back of the couch, she was able to move up and down a bit, but there was no way she could really ride him. "Here, Bones," he shifted his hips so he could pull his pants down his thighs. His cock sprang free immediately, and he groaned when Brennan reached between their bodies and gripped him with a few sleek tugs. He put one foot on the floor for leverage and with his hand, he removed her fingers and wrapped his own around the base of his cock, keeping him in place. "Can you get down?" he asked, arching up his hips until she was sinking onto him. She gasped, and he groaned. She was incredibly tight and judging by the way she was clenching onto him, incredibly sensitive.

"Touch your breasts, baby," he encouraged, his voice soft. He rose and fell, pressing into her from below with every rock of his hips. With his other hand, he rubbed against her sensitive clit, and he watched as her neck fell back with pleasure.

"Booth, yes," She moved a bit more, and her stomach brushed against his with each rise and fall. He loved looking up at her and seeing her gorgeous skin flushed for him.

"Come on, Bones…you can do it," he murmured. "You're so tight, and you feel so good against my cock. I love when you ride me like this. Yeah, you're dripping wet," he praised, knowing the dirty talk was likely to help get her off. "Does this feel good?" he swiped the pad of his thumb against her clit again and again until she spasmed around him. Her hands fell forward and she gripped his shoulders hard. Booth winced, but then he jerked the base of his shaft a few times until he came inside her.

"Ohhhhhh," he panted, and breathed heavily beneath her. She sighed happily and then laughed.

"What?" he laughed too, in the way he couldn't help but doing whenever she was happy.

She smiled at him, and he could see deep satisfaction in her eyes, but there was more too. "What is it, Bones."

She shrugged a shoulder. "I didn't think this all through. While that was quite enjoyable…I find I lack the energy to get up and move to the bed."

Booth's mouth curved up in a smile and he considered the position. "Well hell, Bones, it's not like we can both sleep on this couch tonight. It would be hell on both of our backs."

She laughed again and when she leaned down, he grunted and leaned forward until their lips met.

"You can't move at all?" his voice was slightly nervous, and she laughed again.

"You'll have to help me" she sighed and groaned, placing her hands on her bare stomach and looking down. "You can come out any time," she advised her unborn child.

Booth laughed and placed his hands on hers, "Yes… we really want to meet you," he kissed her belly. "And then_ Mommy_ is going to go get _Daddy's_ supper in the middle of the rain," he joked. "And in the middle of the _night_, and on the other side of town, and..."

"Very funny," Brennan laughed and slapped at his hands. Booth grabbed hers and brought it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss there.

Brennan bit her bottom lip and then used the couch for balance as she swung her leg over his body. Booth moved quickly and then he was standing, helping her the rest of the way up. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and they walked back to the bedroom. She groaned when she moved to her back, and Booth helped her adjust with pillows until she was as comfortable as she possibly could be given the circumstances.

"So," he mused as he rested on his back, his arms beneath his head. "How many colors of nail polish, do you have, Bones?"

She turned her head to smile at him suspiciously, and he just gave her a boyish grin.

"Hey," he shrugged. "Any time you want me to paint your toenails, I'll do it, Bones…It'll just cost you…that's all," he teased.

"Oh really?" she murmured, her eyes fluttering shut after their long day. Booth turned toward her and watched as she tried to fall asleep.

Things were about to change drastically, but he knew one thing that would always stay the same. "I love you, Bones," he whispered, tracing one knuckle against the curve of her back.

"Love you too, Booth," she muttered, and he smiled at her automatic response.

**-b&b-**


	24. 11 PM

**This chappie is brought to you by the wonderful idea of the lovely siler02, who suggested a "Wrong number booty call, and Bones picks up, giving suggestions Booth takes to heart."**

**Haha! (warning…crude language ahead!)**

**-b&b-**

The phone rang, and Booth pressed a pillow over his ears. He knew damn well it wasn't morning, but he also damn well knew that murder never slept. Which meant homicide detectives and world renowned forensic anthropologists sometimes didn't get to sleep either. Brennan moved an arm to her nightstand, and she pressed some button.

"Hello?"

"Hey, sexy," a man's voice purred through the speaker. Booth's brow furrowed, and he turned toward his partner.

"What?" Brennan was staring at the phone, not quite even realizing she'd put it on speakerphone.

"Look, baby," the man crooned. "I know it's kinda late, and it's been awhile since I called, and I swear to God, baby, I meant to call after the last time, but you know how it is, aw, yeah," he laughed. "But um, I need it, though, real bad. I need _you_, gorgeous. Remember how I sucked your tits all nice, and you said you kinda liked that? And then you was under me, and I was real deep inside you? You touching yourself, thinking about the Big Dog? Mmmm, yeah, come on, please? Can I come over, Mandy?" The last word was asked in such a pitiful tone that Booth almost laughed.

"What the hell is this, Bones," he muttered and sat up in bed. "How'd this guy get your number?"

She shrugged.

"Bones?" the man on the phone asked. "Mandy? You got another man there?"

Brennan eyed Booth for a moment, and he could have sworn her lips curved up. "This is not Mandy," she advised. "This is Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian Institute."

"Yeah, like this douchebag is gonna know what that is, Bones," Booth murmured, a smile creeping up one side of his mouth.

"Oh," the other man said. "Well, look…I'm real sorry. I guess I dialed the wrong number, and-"

"Big Dog?" Brennan asked. "Is that what you said your name was?"

"Uh…" the caller paused. "Well, yeah…I mean, that's what the ladies call me. Some of them, anyway…if I ask 'em to, and stuff." He cleared his throat. "But um, my name is Dwayne."

"Right, Dwayne," Brennan began, and Booth noticed the way her voice had gone all "I've got a lesson to teach", and he smiled, for once loving that he was woken up in the middle of the night by a prank call.

He'd made a few booty calls in his life, though none to Bones, thank God, and he figured this asshole on the other line had no idea what he'd gotten himself into when he'd dialed the wrong number. And he was totally happy to watch it. There were few things in life he liked more than when Temperance Brennan was being a real ballbuster—when it wasn't happening to him, that is.

"Can I offer some suggestions, Dwayne?" Brennan asked, and Booth laughed to himself. "While personally, I'm not offended by the word tits, and I can appreciate the appeal of the word used in certain sexual scenarios…"

Booth's eyebrows arched at that…he did not know that. _Hmmm, interesting, Bones._

"Most women do in fact find that word offensive. Certainly, I would never use the word to encourage a woman to _have_ intercourse with you. It should be saved for once she already is having sex with you. Do you see the difference?"

"Oh," Dwayne murmured. "Yeah, I guess."

"However, many women do prefer to hear dirty talk, as it's called. I don't know if you are fond of using the word 'cunt', but I can tell you that the word 'pussy' is more socially acceptable and pleasing to the ear."

Booth nearly choked at her words, and he could just imagine the poor sap listening in.

"Right," Dwayne sputtered a bit. "Okay…um, thanks."

"Certainly," Brennan nodded to herself as if patting herself on the back for another educational job well done.

"Oh, I just remembered," she continued. "You mentioned that your occasional partner…Mandy, was it? That you would engage in sex using the missionary position, and you also added that you were nice and deep inside of her? Actually, it is harder to achieve deep penetration in that position. You would be more successful at helping your partner reach orgasm if you penetrated her from behind." She paused. "I believe in the vernacular, it's referred to as doggie-style? Do you understand what I mean by that term?"

Booth stifled a laugh and then leaned over and pressed a kiss on her arm. If he didn't know any better, he'd swear she was torturing this asshole on purpose. But he knew she wasn't being deliberate—she was just sharing her knowledge. _Knowledge that he would do well to remember. _

"No shit, wow," Dwayne answered. "Hey, um…you seem to be a woman who knows a lot about this kind of stuff. Can I ask you a couple of questions? You seem pretty honest."

Brennan shot Booth a surprised glance, but when he shrugged and motioned to her in a 'go ahead' gesture, she nodded, and then answered in the affirmative. "Yes, you can ask me a question."

"Right," Dwayne began. "See, here's the thing. It's about blow jobs…you know when a woman goes down on you?"

"Fellatio," Brennan replied. "Yes, go on."

"Fellatio," Dwayne cleared his throat. "Right. God, you're like a health class textbook, you know that?"

"Thank you," Brennan beamed at the non-compliment, and Booth laughed again, moving closer to her and stretching out in beside her. He ran a hand up her thigh as she put the phone between them.

"So when that's happening, it's awkward, kinda, you know? Like…do I pull out, do I just finish off myself, or…"

"I see," Brennan murmured sympathetically. "I suppose that would be something to consider. What do your regular sexual partners say about that when you ask them?"

"When I ask them?"

"Well, yes," her voice was breathy in the way it got when she spoke about clear facts and processes. "It's always good to ask a sexual partner what his or her preference is, and I assume that in that case, you should do the same. I could only speak to my own experience, and therefore would not be much use to you."

"Right," Dwayne seemed to be considering her words. "Okay, here's another question. Do you ladies really fake your orgasms? Cause…I hear the facts, but I mean…there's no way, right? Women just lie all of the time?"

"Based on tried research, it is certainly common for women to fake orgasms, however, I do not lie about anything, so I find it best to be upfront with a sexual partner."

Booth grinned and let his hand move up her leg until his fingertips reached the edge of her underwear beneath her nightgown. She tried to slap his hand away, but he was firm, and he edged her panties aside and started stroking her creamy flesh.

"If a partner," she continued, her voice a little more breathy than normal. "Cannot read the true signs of his lover, he should perhaps get more education… _oh, fuck_," she panted in a soft breath and sent Booth a warning look as he slid his finger deep into her tight body

He just laughed and shook his head, moving up on one elbow so he could whisper in her ear. "You like my finger in your…_pussy_?" he murmured the word she'd claimed to be 'pleasing to the ear'.

Brennan groaned, and stifled the sound with a hand over her mouth.

"Hey," Dwayne was saying over the phone. "You sound like you're getting a little excited. Maybe," his voice grew cocky again. "Maybe I should forget Mandy and come over there, yeah?"

"I don't think so, pal," Booth picked up the phone, slammed it shut and tossed it off the bed before grabbing Brennan by the hips and pulling her beneath him.

He laughed and pressed his mouth to hers for a second before rising up and pistoning his finger into her sheath in quick strokes. "Nobody gets to hear you get off but me, Bones," he insisted, and her eyebrow quirked.

"Is that what is happening?" she taunted, even as her legs fell open and she slid down the mattress in surrender.

"Yep," Booth grinned and added a second finger, flipping them so they rubbed against the top of her walls with each stroke. "Know how I know, baby?" He bragged. "Cause you never lie, right?"

"Correct," she panted, and Booth laughed again. He stripped her nightgown over her head and then pulled her underwear off, throwing it in the same direction as the phone. Then he grabbed her hips again and flipped her over, quickly straddling her and pulling her hips up to meet his. He ran one finger over her folds, "Oh yeah, you're soaked," he groaned. "It's gonna feel so good when I ride you. Nice and deep," he promised and sank inside.

They both groaned, and Brennan arched up beneath him. She planted her hands and knees on the mattress below her and rocked back into his hips. Booth rose to his knees so he could use his hands to roam all over the front of her body. His long fingers caressed her breasts, and he squeezed her nipples gently before adding more pressure, just like he knew she liked. "You like this, right, baby?"

"Yes," she moaned. "Harder, faster…deeper," she demanded, and he captured her hips in his and started stroking for all he was worth.

Her earlier words ricocheted in his mind, and he leaned forward, whispering in her ear. "You like it when I fuck you, Bones? When I get really deep in your hot little cunt? You like it when I touch you here, on your gorgeous tits? Fuck, Bones," he moaned, scraping his thumbnails against her tight nipples. "I know you like it when I talk dirty, but I had no idea _just_ how dirty you liked it."

"Oh," she clenched around him and seemed to suck him into her body with every slide. He loved the feel of her, but at the end of the day, he wanted to be able to stare into her eyes as he made her come.

He pulled out and smiled at the needy moan she gave him. Then he flipped her onto her back and slid between her thighs, hooking them in his hands and lifting them up and over his shoulders. "I know it's not as deep, but," he stopped talking when her fingernails clenched on his biceps and she came all around him, so tight he thought he might come diamonds.

Soon, he was coming inside her before he collapsed onto her and rolled to his side. Booth groaned and tried to breathe as he tugged her close, kissing the exposed column of her neck. "That was incredible," he whispered, and she murmured her agreement, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Booth took a lot of pride in making this incredible woman very sexually satisfied. But more than that, he was just proud she was in his bed, night after night, no matter what.

**-b&b-**

**Thanks to pal Sleepless for the dirty talk suggestions! :)**


	25. Midnight, Part Two

**Hello!**  
><strong>Well, here we are at the end of the marathon! Technically, the last chapter was the last 'hour', but it just didn't seem right to end a story about a day at 11 PM. Yet, it also didn't seem right to start the 'day' at 1 AM so it would end at midnight. Thus, a quandary. And, like with most BB fic quandaries, 'more smut' was the answer. : )<strong>

**I hope you have enjoyed this series—if so, drop me a line and let me know! Though I will point out that despite my earlier request, NO ONE offered to send me any Booths to relieve my pain. As if!**

**Haha, okay…on with the post.**

**-b&b-**

"Hey."

The sound from the bedroom doorway startled Brennan from her position on the floor near their bed. "Booth…stay out! You're not supposed to be in here."

"I know, but…" he whined, and pouted. And _maybe_ he rose onto his tiptoes to peek a little bit.

"I mean it, Booth. I'm wrapping your Christmas gifts." She unrolled a large piece of wrapping paper and tried to cover up what she was working on.

"Why don't you come over here and kiss me then?" His voice was sweetly convincing, and he stood in the doorway to their bathroom, bare chested, freshly showered and clean shaven, in his favorite reindeer printed boxers. One of his hands rested on the doorjamb, and the other held up a small sprig of mistletoe.

Brennan couldn't help but laugh incredulously as she shook her head, "I just got down here, Booth. It will take me forever to get up. I'll kiss you later."

His lips pursed in dissatisfaction, and he took a step closer to her.

"Booth!" Brennan held up her hand. "Stay away!"

"It's almost midnight, Bones," he argued. "On Christmas Eve. That means it's almost _Christmas._ I have to kiss you when Christmas Eve turns to Christmas. It _has_ to happen."

"It _has_ to happen?" one eyebrow arched suspiciously.

"Yes," he nodded solemnly. "It's Christmas, Bones." That was all he said, as if it was reason enough. His body was illuminated from behind by the soft glow of the bathroom light. He made for a perfect Christmas picture—the kind of picture that would have been perfect for a 'hottie' calendar Angela might have given to her as a joke.

Brennan sighed.

"I'll close my eyes," Booth sensed an opening. "And you can tell me how to get to you. And then I'll walk out of here."

Brennan considered his words. She looked back toward the gifts she was guarding and made a few mental notes. "Okay, I suppose it could work."

He grinned, and she held up a hand. "Close your eyes, Booth. I mean it."

Booth did as he promised, wrapping one hand around the mistletoe and his other hand around his eyes. He smiled and took one tentative step forward.

"Keep coming, Booth," Brennan instructed softly, unable to keep from smiling as he took smaller and smaller steps. "You don't have to cover your eyes. Perhaps that is upsetting your balance?" she offered.

"I have perfect balance, Bones," he huffed, taking a bigger step and then pausing.

Brennan laughed and when he got close to her, she reached out with one hand and gently brushed his leg.

Booth yelped and nearly jumped.

"Booth," Brennan laughed again. "It's just me."

"Well, jeez, Bones. You scared the crap out of me. I thought you were a…I don't know what I thought."

She smiled and let her knuckles brush over his stomach. "Well, you're here now, so…kiss me."

"Is it midnight?" he asked, his face scrunching up, almost as if he was squinting behind his hand.

Brennan looked at the clock. "11:59."

"Ah, awesome," he breathed. "I just made it." He held up the mistletoe and then leaned over. Brennan smiled and moved to her knees, stretching up so she could press her lips against his. The angle was awkward for both of them, but still sweet. The faint chime of Booth's favorite clock rang out from their living room, and they kissed until the final note sounded. When they parted, Brennan watched as Booth smiled, and even with his eyes closed, he seemed happy.

"Merry Christmas, Bones," he murmured, a satisfied tone to his voice.

Suddenly, Brennan was overcome with memories of their partnership. The time they were quarantined in the lab, the time he showed up at the prison with Parker and a Christmas tree, the time he stood by her at a funeral and later helped her clean up after a family dinner party. She knew he loved Christmas, and she knew what it meant to him. He meant so much to _her_, and it amazed her that he was satisfied and so happy with the simple things—with just having her close by, and with sentimental traditions.

"I love you, Booth," she whispered softly, placed her hand on his shoulder, and pulled him down for another kiss. "Merry Christmas."

His mouth was soft against hers—not quite kissing her, but certainly allowing himself to be kissed. She almost smiled at the way she could tell he was sensing something had changed, but she was still too emotional to smile.

"Bones?" he used one hand to smooth her hair away from her face as best he could. She did smile then, and made a decision.

"Keep your eyes closed, okay?"

"Okay…" he murmured tentatively, but did as she instructed. Brennan used her hands and the bed to stand up. She grunted a bit, but made it and then she took Booth's hand and led him around to the other side. "Sit down," she softly commanded, pressing gently on his shoulders. Booth sat and when she encouraged him to his back, he complied, stretching his body out completely on the bed.

"Stay there," she leaned over and kissed his cheek. As she tried to rise, he wrapped his fingers around her wrist.

"Is everything okay, Bones?" he finally asked, and she nodded, then replied "yes" when she realized he couldn't see her nod.

"Okay," he answered and moved a pillow to better support his neck.

Brennan shoved her wrapping paper and all of her gifts for him under their bed and then quickly moved to their walk-in closet. She pulled out some lingerie she'd been saving for later in the morning. It was fairly skimpy, but the deep red color and white fluffy trim made it very festive. And it was designed for maternity wear. It was supposed to be what she woke him up in, but now was as good a time as any, she figured, as she pulled the straps of the bra over her shoulders.

Brennan examined the final result in the full length mirror. Her breasts were noticeably larger than normal, and the bra enhanced them further. She was particularly curvy even when not several months pregnant, and she enjoyed the way Booth enjoyed her body. The bottom was made up of sheer boy cut panties, loose enough to accommodate movement, but snug enough around the waist to ensure they stayed in place. Higher up on her waist was a garter belt, attached to silky white thigh high stockings. She smiled at her reflection and then made her way back toward Booth.

He was resting comfortably, his chest gently rising and falling with each breath he took.

"Booth," Brennan spoke quietly so as not to scare him. "I'm back."

"I know, Bones," he smiled but kept his eyes closed. "You think I couldn't hear you?"

She laughed and pressed one knee to the bed, and then the other as she crawled in beside him. "Sniper training?"

He smirked and rolled to his side. "Yep, plus years of being your partner make me incredibly attuned to you," he said, and his voice was sweet and soft.

Brennan smiled and placed her hand on his chest. He was always so warm. "You can open your eyes now."

Booth blinked and smiled and looked at her face. He blinked again as his eyes adjusted to the light in the room and he adjusted to his position of laying down. And then he noticed what Brennan was wearing. "Wow," his mouth dropped open. "Bones…wow!" He blinked rapidly several times and met her eyes before letting his gaze travel over her body and back up again. Then back down and back up again. He swallowed hard and placed a hand on her bare stomach. "This might sound cheesy, but… I wanna unwrap you, Bones."

"Where did you put that mistletoe?" she asked him, and he unfisted one hand to show the greenery in his palm. Brennan smiled and took it in her hand. She pushed on him until he was on his back, and then she worked one of her legs over his until she was straddling him as best as possible. Her rounded belly meant she couldn't exactly lie flat on him, but she was able to balance her weight on her hands, and when he lifted up, they could kiss. Booth stroked her stomach and up to the sides of her breasts, gently pressing on them and running his thumbs along the undersides of her curves. Brennan groaned into his mouth, and then arched her neck back in pleasure.

Booth was staring up at her in wide-eyed wonder, and she couldn't help but smile, tilting her head to the side and basking in his adoration. Her hair fell between them, the ends reaching down to his bare chest. Between her legs, she felt him stirring, and she pressed her thighs together to encourage him.

"Our first Christmas together," he said softly, smoothing his hands from her shoulders down to her hands. He rubbed his thumbs against her wrists and then let his hands cup her thighs, right where the stockings met her skin. "First of many," he added and let his hands move upward to cup her curvy behind. He gave a gentle squeeze, and Brennan shifted in his hands.

"I wanted to make love to you," she told him. "As one of your gifts."

Booth smiled and he sat up so his back was up against their headboard. He moved her forward and buried his face in her neck and breathed deeply. "Let me make love to you, and that would be the best gift you could give me."

Brennan laughed at his logic, but when she met his eyes and saw that he was serious, she considered his words.

"Please, Bones," he murmured, and she nodded, moving off of him and onto her side. He knew that was the most comfortable position for her, and he stripped off his boxers before he stretched out beside her and faced her. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and then Booth kissed her neck and shoulders and her chest before licking gently at one nipple. It tightened and he stared at the puckered flesh before wrapping his lips around it and sucking—harder than he intended. But her fingernails in his back told him she liked it. He switched to her other breast and gave it the same treatment until her heels were pressing his legs, her desperation clear in the sound of her voice and the wetness brushing against the bottom of his cock through her skimpy panties.

"Bones, damn…you're so beautiful. I could just…" he stared down at her, licking his lips at the sight of her hard nipples, wet from his mouth. "You're so beautiful."

She traced his cheek with two soft fingers. "You don't have to say that…" she smiled. "I'm already _persuaded _where you are concerned."

Booth smiled and shook his head. "Yeah, I do, Bones. I want to tell you every damn day how incredibly gorgeous you are."

He kissed up and down her body, and then moved around her, kissing a straight line down the length of her spine. Brennan curved sensually into his touch, and his erection strained between her perfect ass cheeks. Then and only then did he slide the panties down and off her legs. He left the sexy garter belt on as well as the bra. Instead of peeling it from her body, he just smoothed the sexy cups down and under her breasts, putting them on a pretty Christmas display for his eyes and hands. He gently wrapped one hand around her hip and opened his mouth on the sensitive spot where her neck met her shoulder. Her upper thigh lifted up, and then back over his legs, making room for his penis to slide between her thighs and up inside her in one smooth stroke.

"Mmmm," Booth groaned and inhaled through his nose. "Yeah."

This time was slow and steady and he rocked into her, enjoying the sound their bodies made when he pulled out of her and then pushed back in. Brennan reached between her legs and rubbed her clit with her fingers and cried out.

Booth watched her fingers fly over her body, and he pressed into her again. With a low, rumbling growl that reverberated from his chest to her back, he pulled out, sank back in, withdrew, and then surged in again. His strokes lengthened each time, his pumping hips gaining momentum. Soon, any attempts to hold back were tossed away as his thrusts grew urgent and demanding.

Brennan was right there with him, her breasts bouncing with every thrust, and her thigh pressing his legs into the mattress. Friction, pressure and heat built up between them and then their entire beings were concentrating only on the impatient release exploding around, to and through them both.

"Oh," Brennan gasped. "Oh, oh…" she arched back into him and let her arm fall to her side. Her damn fingers slid along Booth's side, and he moaned, falling onto his back, and bringing her with him until her back was splayed against his front. Their legs were tangled together, and it took a few moments for them to get up the energy to move. Booth slid out from under her and then walked over to her dresser. He pulled out a cotton nightgown and some clean underwear and walked toward her. His back twinged a bit, but he managed, and smiled when she laughed and sat up. He tenderly peeled off the bra and garter belt and stocking she was wearing, and she caught his eyes roaming over her appreciatively more than once. He also helped her into the nightgown, and when she slid her underwear on, he fished around on the floor for his boxers and tugged them on to.

His eyes were drooping as he slid under the covers with her and tugged her close, this time with her facing him.

"I loved my gift, Bones," he smoothed a finger over her shoulder.

She pressed a kiss to his chin and settled in, placing her hand on his bare chest. "Merry Christmas, Booth," she softly sighed.

**-b&b-**

**LOL, it's not Christmas yet, (though I believe at the time of this printing that the US east coast has suffered some October snow!), but I love the idea of a little B&B Christmas moment in bed. And it seems very Boothy to me to want to be with her exactly when Christmas Eve becomes Christmas. It's an eve and a day…it's a B&B miracle, haha!**

**Thanks again for all of the kind comments on these posts! I have loved each and every one of them. And once again, I have to toss it up to SleeplessinAtlanta, who TOTALLY deserved co-authorship credit on some of these posts! **


End file.
